Aku kembali, Natsu
by Sheilchan
Summary: Sosok Acnologia yang telah mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul! Natsu dan teman-temannya bersiap menghadapi mahluk itu. tapi...ternyata Acnologia memiliki tujuan lain. Bukan dragon slayer yang di incarnya..lalu apa alasannya? sementara itu dua sosok berjalan melewati dimensi untuk menghentikan...kekacauan saat ini! LAST CHAPT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Aku kembali, Natsu

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy

Hai minna-san, ini fic kedua saya di fandom Fairy tail. Sebelumnya saya juga buat tapi multi chap. Judulnya 'Light Witch and the 12 Zodiac'. Tapi kayaknya nggak banyak yang tertarik, jadi saya baru bikin chapter 1 nya. Nah yang ini mau saya bikin dua chapter aja. Semoga aja para readers sekalian suka. Dan buat yang bukan NaLu lovers di harap nggak baca fanfic ini. Karena hanya akan membuat anda sebal saja membacanya. Oke langsung aja Read Enjoy !

Oh iya. Lagi. Jika ada kesamaan tema atau ide cerita, mohon maaf. Saya ngga bermaksud copas fanfic manapun.

########

Kejadian itu...kejadian itu selalu menghantui diriku. Pertarungan 5 tahun lalu. Pertarungan yang telah merubah segalanya. Menewaskan banyak orang dan teman-temanku. Juga, Nakamaku.

Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana saat itu ia memohon, menjerit dan menangis di depanku saat aku berubah menjadi sosok iblis yang di ciptakan oleh Zeref, yang ternyata adalah kakakku. Saat ia mendekapku, memelukku untuk menyadarkanku, tuk terakhir kalinya.

Saat tubuh itu terkoyak, tertusuk oleh kuku-kuku iblis ini. Saat tubuh itu terjatuh bersimbah darah. Dan dengan sisa kesadarannya, ia masih berusaha menyadarkanku.

' _Sa-sadar-lah...Nat-shu...a-khu...men-cintai-mu...'_

Kalimat itulah yang berhasil menyadarkanku dari pengaruh diriku yang lain, END. Tapi saat itu, semuanya...sudah terlambat. Karamel itu telah tertutup. Bibir tipis itu telah memucat dan tubuh itu, telah berubah menjadi dingin. Menyesal...sangat menyesal...itulah yang ku rasakan sampai sekarang.

########

DUAARRR!

Asap mengepul dari arah magnolia. Kota itu telah di serang dengan sangat kejam oleh para prajurit Alvarez. Kota yang menjadi medan pertempuran itu telah berubah menjadi rata. Banyak prajurit, penyihir dan orang-orang tak bersalah mati dalam pertempuran dengan kekuatan yang sangat tak seimbang itu. Kota telah berubah menjadi lautan api.

Lalu di depan reruntuhan sebuah guild terbesar di magnolia, seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah memangku kepala pemuda berambut pink yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Di depannya berdiri sang Dark Mage, Zeref sambil membawa-bawa buku kuno dengan tulisan besar END.

Zeref mendatangi mereka karena menginginkan Natsu. Lucy dan lainnya sangat syok. Setelah menghancurkan kota dan guild, Zeref bilang ia menginginkan Natsu?

"Kenapa kau menginginkan Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan berani sambil memeluk tubuh Natsu yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Karena, hanya dia yang bisa membunuhku. Dia adalah adikku dan juga END" jawabnya dengan santai.

Semua anggota guild tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Lucy membulatkan karamelnya. Apa yang di katakan Dark Mage itu? Adik? END?

"K-kau...kau jangan bercanda! Tak ada bukti bahwa Natsu adalah adikmu dan dia tidak mungkin END!" bantah Erza.

"Apa kau sendiri sudah tahu apa singkatan dari END? Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Dan Namaku adalah Zeref Dragneel."

Dan semua fakta yang semula terkubur telah terungkap. Jadi selama ini iblis yang sangat di takuti itu tidak lain adalah Natsu? Nakamanya sendiri?

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."gumam Lucy sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Jadi sekarang, serahkan gadis itu, Lucy Heartfilia"

"A-aku...aku tak akan menyerahkan Natsu!"

"Dan kami tak akan pernah menyerahkan Natsu!" kata anggota guild Fairy Tail lainnya. Mereka kemudian berdiri di depan Lucy, Natsu dan Happy yang ada di belakangnya.

Zeref tersenyum. "Jadi kalian berusaha menggalangiku? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku jika kalian mati."

Anggota Fairy Tail yang berdiri di depan Natsu langsung menyerang sang Dark Mage secara bersama-sama. Tapi dengan mudahnya ia mengalahkan mereka hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Walaupun di sana juga ada Makarov, Erza, Laxus, Gray dan para anggota Fairy Tail terkuat.

Lucy tercekat, tubuhnya terus gemetar karena takut. Para Nakamanya telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah dia dan sang exceed, Happy. Sementara pemuda dalam dekapannya masih belum juga bangun.

Apakah ia harus menyerah. Mengingat lawannya adalah sang Dark Mage yang abadi. Tapi jika dirinya adalah Natsu, ia tak mungkin menyerah.

' _Natsu, apa kau akan menyerah jika dalam posisiku?'_

' _Pastinya tidak kan? Karena bagimu Nakama adalah segalanya. Dan kau adalah segalanya bagiku Natsu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dibawa olehnya.'_

"Happy, aku titip Natsu." ucapnya memberikan tubuh sang pemuda pada exceed biru itu.

"Lu-Lucy..."

Lalu dengan keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul, ia memanggil kunci Leo dan dirinya dalam mode Leo. Lalu berusaha menyerangnya. Ia telah bertekat melindungi pemuda bersurai pink itu. Tapi berhasil di kalahkan dengan cepat. Tak mau berputus asa, ia memanggil kunci lain, Taurus, Scorpio dan Sagitarius. Tapi tetap dapat dikalahkan. Seperti itu terus hungga Ia mulai kewalahan.

Tubuh Lucy sudah lemas karena kehabisan sihir. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelilisnya. Bajunya sudah sobek-sobek, tubuhnya kotor dan banyak luka menggores kulitnya. Ia hendak bangun tapi tak bisa.

"Selamat tinggal Lucy Heartfilia." lalu dari tangan Zeref muncul sesuatu yang hitam dan mengarah padanya.

"LU-CHAN/LUCY/LUCEEE!" teriak tiga orang bersamaan dan sebelum benda hitam itu mengenainya, Seseorang telah berhasil menyelamatkannya.

#######

Pemuda bersurai pink itu tersadar. Ia menatap sekeliling, semuanya...semua temannya...telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia menoleh ke depan dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut blondie tengah terduduk di hadapan Zeref. Tubuhnya sangat kotor dan darah mengalir dari luka-luka yang tergores di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah kenapa Natsu merasa sangat sakit melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Selamat tinggal Lucy Heartfilia."

Sebuah cahaya hitam muncul dari tangan Zeref, Natsu sadar bahwa cahaya itu akan mengenai tubuh Nakamanya, Lucy. Dengan sigap ia berlari, berharap dapat menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"LUCEEE!"

BLARRR!

Natsu berdasil meraih tubuh Lucy. Dengan sigap ia mendekap tubuh Lucy dalam pelukannya lalu terlempar bersama karena ledakan itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya agar Nakamanya tak terluka saat terjatuh nanti.

Tubuh kekar Natsu menyentuh tanah dengan sangat keras. Ia memekik kesakitan ketika tubuhnya dan gadis di dalam pelukannya berguling-guling di atas permukaan yang tak rata. Tubuh Natsu kembali penuh dengan Luka. Mereka berhenti berguling ketika menabrak sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Dan sekali lagi Natsu merelakan tubuhnya untuk di jadikan perlindungan agar gadis itu tak terluka.

"Na-Natsu..."

Lucy sangat kaget melihat Nakamanya menyelamatkannya dari ledakan itu.

"Ka-kauh...thak a-apa kan...Luche..." ucap Natsu yang masih dalam posisi memeluk gadis itu dengan protektif.

Air mata menggenang dari sudut karamel Lucy, kemudian ia balas memeluk tubuh Natsu yang ada di bawahnya karena posisi mereka saat ini Natsu yang di tindih oleh Lucy.

"Natsu...hiks..Natsu...hiks..." tangis Lucy.

"Ku mohon Luce, jangan menangis. Hatiku sangat sakit jika melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata. Apa lagi karena aku."bisik Natsu sambil mengelus kepala Lucy. Natsu mendudukkan dirinya dan Lucy. Tapi gadis itu masih tetap setia memeluknya, bahkan Lucy makin menyurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang nakama sehingga ia dapat mendengar suara degup jantung pemuda itu yang berpacu cepat.

Natsu seakan melayang. Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernafas. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sehingga mungkin gadis yang sedang terisak ini dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ku mohon Luce...jangan menangis. Aku akan mengalahkan pria itu agar kita semua selamat."

"Tapi-hiks...tapi Natsu... Di-dia...hiks...dia...buka-"

Grep

Natsu kembali membawa Lucy dalam pelukan hangatnya, berharap itu bisa menenangkan dan meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan kita. Kau selalu percaya padaku kan Luce? Jadi tetaplah seperti itu dan teruslah bergantung padaku agar aku selalu bisa melindungimu." ucap Natsu dengan nada lembut.

Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya. Semua perkataan Natsu berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang dan terlindungi. Kemudian Natsu melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menanggalkan syal kotak-kotak yang selalu di pakainya lalu memakaikannya pada lucy. Natsu berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"Lucy, aku titip syalku."

"Happy, tolong kau bawa Lucy menjauh." pintanya pada exceed berwarna biru.

"Hai' Natsu. Tolong menanglah" kemudian dia membawa lucy yang terluka menjauhi medan pertempuran.

"Happy, ku mohon jangan bawa aku jauh dari Natsu."

"Tapi Lucy-"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Aku harus ada untuk menyemangatinya."

"Baiklah..."

Happy menurunkan Lucy 500 meter dari medan pertarungan. Di sana berdiri dua kakak beradik, Zeref dan Natsu.

' _Ku mohon Natsu...menanglah..'_

"Jadi Natsu, kau ingin melawanku kembali?" tanya Zeref sambil tersenyum.

Natsu berdecih. "Hentikan senyuman itu. Aku sangat muak melihatnya. Dan pertarungan ini, ku pastikan aku akan mengalahlanmu!"

"Ho...benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang sudah kau kumpulkan selama hampir satu tahun itu? Jadi bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berubah menjadi END?"

Natsu terbelalak." Sudah ku bilang! Aku bukanlah END seperti yang kau bilang!"

"Kau ingin bukti Natsu? Akan ku tunjukkan."

Zeref melempar buku di tangannya ke atas tanah lalu dengan sihirnya, ia menusuk buku itu hingga menyisakan goresan dan bersamaan dengan itu, Natsu memegangi dadanya yang serasa seperti tertusuk.

"Ohokk!"Darah keluat dari mulut Natsu.

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa kau adalah END." ucap Zeref memandang datar Natsu.

"K-kau..."

"Aku akan segera merubahmu menjadi END."

Zeref membaca sebuah mantra lalu tiba-tiba buku di atas tanah itu terbuka mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengarah pada Natsu. Dan Natsu merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa seperti ini karena dia adalah dragon slayer api.

"UAAAKKKHHH!" Natsu menjerit kesakitan.

"NATSUUU!" Lucy berteriak melihat Natsu yang merasa tersiksa. Natsu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Lucy melalui matanya yang menyipit.

'Lu-lu...GAAAHHHH!"

Secara perlahan Natsu mulai berubah. Muncul dua tanduk di atas kepalanya. Lalu sepasang sayap berbentuk seperti sayap Naga menyembul dari punggungnya. Kuku-kuku tangannya berubah menjadi panjang dan hitam. Lalu onix hitamnya berubah semerah darah. Ia berdiri dengan raut seperti hewan buas yang siap menerkam apa saja.

"Nah END, Sekarang kita lihat. Apakah kau bisa membunuhku." Ucap Zeref menantang.

Lalu dengan langkah cepat, ia menerjang tubuh Zeref. Ia menyerang Zeref beberapa kali namun Zeref masih hidup. Tiba-tiba Natsu terbang ke atas dengan sayap iblisnya lalu menusuk Zeref dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya. Dan itu tepat mengenai jantung sang Dark Mage.

Darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya telah tertusuk. Tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum. Senyum bahagia.

"Ternyata...kau bisa membunuhku...terimakasih...Natsu..." lalu tubuh Zeref perlahan-lahan memudar dan hilang.

Para nakamanya yang sudah tersadar dan melihat Natsu berhasil membunuh Zeref hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Apa lagi melihat bahwa Natsu kini telah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat menakutkan, melebihi iblis.

"Na-natsu?"

"A-apa...apa dia benar-benar Natsu?"

"Ja-jadi...N-natsu...memang...END.."

Hanya itu yang dapat mereka ucapkan.

Natsu yang telah kehilangan hati manusianya merasa belum puas membunuh Zeref. Kemudian ia beralih pada para nakamanya yang berdiri sambil menatapnya takut. Bahkan Master Makarov tak berhenti gemetaran.

"Na-Natsu..."

Dengan cepat Natsu menyerang para Nakamanya. Mereka menatap Natsu dengan tatapan kaget dan takut. Natsu benar-benar telah berubah. Ia bukan lagi Natsu melainkan iblis END.

Gray yang sedang di serangnya berusaha menyadarkan Natsu. "Natsu! Hey! Sadarlah! Kenapa kau menyerang Nakamamu sendiri! Henti-ARRRGGHH!"

Natsu berhasil mengoyak tubuh Gray, menciptakan bekas sayatan di tubuh sang Ice Mage.

Lucy yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menutup mulut tak percaya. Kenapa Natsu menyerang mereka? Kenapa Natsu berubah seperti ini?

Lalu dengan beraninya Lucy berlari ke arah Natsu yang sedang dalam mode iblis.

"LUCYYY!"

"LU-CHAN!"

"JANGAN KESANA LUCY!"

Larang teman-temannya agar ia tak mendekati Natsu. Tapi Lucy tak mempedulikan teriakan teman-temannya. Dengan nekat ia terus berlari ke arah Natsu yang masih menyerang nakamanya. Lalu saat Natsu membalikkan badan...

GREEPP!

Lucy memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Natsu atau END tampak sedikit terkejut. Lucy memeluk tubuh Natsu sangat erat sehingga pemuda itu yang bermaksud menyerangnya segera menghentikan perbuatannya. Ia berdiri terdiam.

"Natsu! Ku mohon sadarlah! Natsu! Ini bukan dirimu! Kau jangan mau di kuasai olehnya!" teriak Lucy yang berusaha mendarkan Natsu. Natsu tampak mengerang kesakitan setelah Lucy mengatakan itu. Sepertinya Natsu sedang berusaha agar tubuhnya tak diambil alih oleh iblis ini.

Para nakamanya hanya bisa menatap aksi nekat Lucy dengan bingung. Apa Lucy akan berhasil menyadarkan Natsu?

"GRRAAARRHH"

Tapi tanpa di duga Natsu malah menyerang Lucy, Ia menusuk Lucy di jantungnya hingga gadis itu memuntahkan darah.

"LUCYYY!"

Para nakamanya berteriak kaget. Bahkan Lucy, Nakamanya yang paling ia sayangi tak bisa menyadarkannya?

Tubuh Lucy semakin melemas. Pelukannya mulai terasa melonggar dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Tapi dengan sisa kesadarannya ia mengalungkan tangan kecilnya ke leher pemuda itu lalu sambil menutup mata, Lucy mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir pemuda itu. Memberikan kehangatan dan luapan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam.

Semua hanya bisa terperangah melihat Lucy mencium Natsu. Kemudian secara berangsur-angsur Natsu mulai sadar. Onixnya relah kembali berubah menjadi hitam dan secara bersamaan tubuh Lucy melorot ke bawah.

" _Sa-sadar-lah...Nat-shu...a-khu...men-cintai-mu..."_

Dan kalimat itulah yang berhasil menyadarkan Natsu. Tanduk, sayap dan kukunya sudah menghilang. Kuku-kukunya telah kembali seperti semula. Kemudian Natsu tercejat, menatap nanar sosok gadis yang tergeletak didepannya kemudian menatap tangannya yang di penuhi darah.

"Da-darah ini...Lu-Luce...ap-apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Syu-syukur..lah...kau ...su-sudah...s-..shadar ..Natsuh..." ucap Lucy terbata.

Natsu merendahkan tubuhnya, memeluk Lucy dengan air mata turun ke pipinya.

"Lu-lucy...ap-apa...apa aku yang telah melakukuan semua ini?" ucapnya sambil tetap memeluk Lucy yang telah melemah.

"I-ini...bu-bukan...sa-salahmu...Natsu..."

Natsu makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya hatinya bertambah hancur melihat gadis dalam pelukannya terluka karena dirinya.

"A-aku...aku...ku-kumohon Luce...bertahanlah! Wendy! Di mana Wendy?! Dia akan menolongmu."

Natsu memnggendong Lucy di depan dadanya sambil berlari ke arah para Nakamanya. Mereka tampak ketakutan tapi Natsu tak ambil pusing.

"We-wendy cepat! To-tolong Lucy!" teriaknya panik.

"Su-sudahlah...Natsu. Se-sepertinya...percuma."ucap Lucy dengan lemah di dada Natsu.

"Kau jangan bilang seperti itu! Aku akan menolongmu."

Tapi tiba-tiba onixnya membulat. Tubuh dalam gendongannya ini secara perlahan mulai menghilang. Natsu segera menurunkan tubuh itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" bingung Natsu.

"Sepertinya...aku akan menghilang Natsu."

DEG!

Jantungnya terasa sakit ketika mendengar Lucy berkata seperti itu. Lucy menyentuh pipi Natsu dengan satu tangan.

"Ku mohon...ja-jangan sedih...mu-mingkin kita...tak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi...ingatlah Natsu...aku...aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu. Karena...aku...mencintaimu."

Natsu memeluk tubuh yang hampir menghilang itu dengan sangat erat. Jadi begini akhirnya?

"TIDAK! KU MOHON LUCE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! KAU MENCINTAIKU KAN?! JADI BERTAHANLAH!"

Dan tak lama kemudian tubuh Lucy benar-benar menghilang. Menjadi butiran-butiran debu yang bercahaya. Hanya syal dan ikat rambut biru milik Lucy yang tak menghilang. Natsu tercekat. Ia masih dalam posisi memeluk udara kosong. Nafasnya memburu. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Sekarang...Lucy...benar-benar menghilang...

"LUCEEEEE!"

##########

Natsu memegangi dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit setelah mengingat semua itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon. Matanya yang semula terpejam beralih menatap langit yang cerah. Tapi tak secerah perasaannya.

Kepergian Lucy lima tahun lalu masih meninggalkan jejak mendalam di hati para nakamanya. Terutama Natsu. Kepergian Lucy benar-benar merubahnya 180 derajat. Natsu yang sangat berisik dan bersemangat telah berubah menjadi dingin dan pendiam. Natsu yang cerewet telah berubah membisu. Bahkan ia tak menggubris ajakan para nakamanya yang mengajaknya bertarung.

Bahkan penampilan Natsu juga berubah. Bukannya semakin membaik malah semakin memburuk. Rambut salmonnya terlihat kusam. Mata onixnya semakin meredup. Dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus. Kepergian Lucy membuatnya sangat terpukul. Bahkan saat pemakaman gadis Heartfilia itu, ia tak datang dan malah menghilang selama beberapa hari. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan menghabisi orang yang menyinggung-nyinggung Lucy, bahkan nakamanya sendiri.

Lalu pertandingan sihir yang di adakan setiap tahun hampir berubah menjadi sebuah tragedi karena pasalnya Natsu hampir membunuh dua naga kembar sabertooth, Sting dan Rogue. Padahal mereka telah mengaku kalah. Untung saja saat itu dengan sigap Erza, Makarov dan Gray menghentikannya. Memang saat itu Fairy Tail menang. Tapi itu tak membuat mereka senang karena sang Fire Dragon Slayer itu sama sekali tak menganggap kemenangan itu sebagai sebuah prestasi.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, memandangi sebuah pita biru yang terbelit di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah Lucy menghilang, hanya syalnya dan pita ini yang tertinggal. Lalu dengan sedih ia memakai syalnya dan mengenggam pita biru yang biasa di gunakan Lucy untuk mengikat rambutnya.

"Luce..."

Dan pemuda itu kembali menangisi perbuatannya.

########

Guild Fairy tail

Suasana guild tetap tak berubah, ramai dan berisik seperti biasanya. Bahkan sekarang banyak anak kecil berkeliaran di gulid itu. Haya saja sekarang Guild itu menjadi lebih besar dan luas. Banyak hiasan dan dekorasi yang menghiasi dinding dan setiap sudut.

"Galev-chan, hati-hati. Kau bisa terkena lemparan meja ayahmu!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut biru pendek sambil menggampiri anak laki-laki berambut sama dengannya.

"Tapi Ibu, Galev mua ikut beltalung sepelti ayah." ngeyelnya.

"Tidak sekarang Galev. Dan GAJEEL! BERHENTI MELEMPARI MEJA BEGITU!" Teriaknya pada pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang melempari teman-temannya dengan itu tampak mendecih.

"Ya ya...Dasar udang cerewet." lalu kembali bertarung dengan pria lainnya.

"Ara-ara Galev,lebih baik kau main dengan Lami, Ruvi, Lina dan Zella. Bibi Lissana sesang menceritakan sebuah dongeng pada mereka." ajak seorang maid berambut silver sambil berjongkok di depan bocah itu.

"Benalkah? Kalau begitu aku mau ikut." lalu bocah itu berlari menghampiri seorang wanita yang sedang menceritakan dongeng pada anak-anak kecil.

"Oh Galev, kemarilah." Lissana menepuk kursi bar di sampingnya kemudian membantu anak itu duduk.

"Ne, Levy, sepertinya Galev sangat mirip dengan ayahnya ya?" tanya wanita berambut silver panjang pada wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yah, kau benar Mira. Bahkan dia jadi bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ayahnya." kesalnya.

"Wajar saja Levy-chan, putraku Ruvi juga lebih mirip dengan Gray sama dibanding aku." aku wanita berambut biru panjang yang sedang memperhatikan suaminya, Gray Fullbuster yang sedang bertarung.

Ya, dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun, para anggota Fairy Tail telah banyak yang menikah. Levy menikah dengan Gajeel, Juvia menikah dengan Gray, Mira menikah dengan Laxus, Lissana menikah dengan Bickslow, Erza menikah dengan Jellal dan masih banyak lagi.

"Tadaima minna.."

Wanita berambut merah masuk ke dalam guild bersama seorang gadis manis berkucir pony tail.

"Mama..."seorang gadis berambut biru pendek berlari ke arahnya. Dengan senang hati wanita berambut merah menggendongnya. "Ah,Kau tak nakal kan zella?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng.

"Okaeri Erza, Wendy. Dari mana kalian?" tanya Mira.

"Aku dan Erza-san baru saja melihat keadaan Carla. Dia baru saja melahirkan dua ekor anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Wah, benarkah? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya!" Pekik Levy.

Erza hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia nampak melihat-lihat sekeliling, mencari sosok Nakamanya.

"Apa Natsu belum juga kembali?" tanyanya.

Semua anggota Guild yang tadi ribut mendadak menjadi diam. Bukan karena kedatangan Erza Fernandez, tapi karena pertanyaan wanita itu.

Mira dan lainnya menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia belum juga kembali." jawabnya.

Erza tampak menghela nafas. "Memangnya misi apa yang di ambilnya hingga ia belum kembali sejak tiga bulan yang lalu?"

"Aku melihat Natsu-san mengambil misi peringkat S untuk menggagalkan sebuah ritual dan membunuh monster di sana." jawab Wendi.

"Tapi bukankah ritual itu sudah berhasil di gagalkan Natsu? Aku mendengar beritanya sebulan yang lalu." kata Levy.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja si flame head itu." ucap Gray yang telah berdiri di belakang Juvia sambil stripper.

"Ya, aku tak sanggup melihatnya terus bersikap dingin dan membisu seperti itu." Tambah Gajeel.

"Semenjak Lucy tiada, dia jadi seperti itu. Ku harap Lucy masih hidup." Sedih Erza.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai sekarang telah berubah menjai hening. Tak ada yang bersuara karena mereka sedang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan pikiran sama, yaitu tentang Natsu dan Lucy.

Kepergian Lucy semenjak peperangan dengan Alvarez menyisakan luka mendalam di hati para nakamanya, terutama Natsu. Natsu sekarang hanya akan melakukan misi solo tingkat S yang sangat membahayakan dan akan pulang misi setelah beberapa bulan. Lalu sehari kemudian ia akan mengambil misi solo lagi dan pergi lama lagi. Seperti itu terus hingga para nakamanya merasa khawatir. Ia tak pernah bicara pada mereka. Bahkan menyapapun juga tidak. Sungguh, Natsu lebih terlihat seperti zombi dari pada manusia.

Mira yang telah kembali tersadar segera mengalihkan pembicaraan."Hey, jangan sedih terus. Aku yakin Natsu pasti akan berubah seperti semula. Jadi kita harua terus menyemangatinya."

"Kau benar Mira. Tak ada gunanya bersedih terus. Kalau begitu ayo kembali bekerja." Ajak Erza. Tiba-tiba..

Pintu guild besar itu terbuka sedikit, lalu masuk seseorang berjubah hitam. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah kerumunan anggota Fairy Tail yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar.

Erza yang melihatnya duluan memasang tampang penuh selidik. Orang itu sangat mencurigakan.

"Lissana...tolong Bawa Zella dan anak-anak ke taman belakang."

Lissana mengangguk, kemudian ia membawa anak-anak kecil keluar dari ruang utama Guild.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"Tanya Erza dengan tetap tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Master Makarov?" tanya orang itu dengan suara khas wanita. Erza tampak sedikit bingung. Suara ini? Kenapa sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini?

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu Master?"

"Ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan." Jawab orang misterius itu dalam posisi menunduk sehingga wajahnya sangat sulit di lihat.

"Maaf,tapi bisakah kau membuka tudungmu. Kami curiga kalau kau adalah mata-mata dari Dark Guild." Kata Gray yang kemudian berdiri di depan wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya diam saja hingga Master Makarov datang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung begitu melihat anak-anaknya mengerubungi sosok bertudung hitam.

"Orang ini ingin bertemu dengan anda Master."

Master yang sekarang tampak lebih tua memandangi wanita itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Jadi kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Sosok itu mengangguk."Ya, ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan pada anda Master."

Master tampak berfikir. Kemudian ia mengiyakan."Baiklah, ikuti aku."

Para anggota guild yang melihat Master membiarkan orang itu, ingin menghentikannya.

"Tapi Master, dia sangat misterius. Kenapa anda membiarkannya-"

"Kalian tenanglah. Aku percaya padanya." lalu Master masuk ke koridor yang mengarah ke ruangannya bersama sosok itu.

Erza dan lainnya tampak bingung. "Kenapa Master membiarkannya?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Gajeel tampak mengendus sekitarnya. Lalu Wendy juga melakukan hal yang sama

"Apa kau juga menciumnya Wendy?" tanya Gajeel.

Wendy mengangguk dengan raut terkejut. "Y-ya...i-ini..."

RUANGAN MASTER MAKAROV.

Di ruangan pribadi yang cukup besar itu, Makarov dyduk di kursi khususnya. Di depannya duduk sosok berjubah dan bertudung hitam.

"Jadi hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Master dengan wajah serius.

Orang itu tampak tersenyum.

"Ternyata anda tak banyak berubah ya, Master?" kata Orang itu. Master tampak sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya ia mengenali suara ini.

Wanita itu tampak menggerakkan tangannya ke arah tudung yang menutupinya lalu menyingkapkan tudung itu hingga helaian pirang terlihat dengan jelas.

Master membulatkan matanya. Tak salah lagi. Dia...

"Maaf jika anda terkejut, Master Makarov."

##########

Seorang pemuda berambut salmon berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan ke arah Guild Fairy Tail. Seluruh tubuhnya di penuhi luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Terdapat sebuah luka yang cukup dalam di lengan kanannya. Kepalanya terus tertunduk ke bawah seolah jalanan lebih menarik dari pada bangunan megah di depannya. Bajunya terlihat lusuh dan kotor, sepertinya dia baru saja bertarung.

Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk membuka pintu Guild, lalu pintu terbuka. Orang-orang yang tadi sedang berkerumun segera menoleh ke asal suara. Rasa khawatir menyergapi para anggota Fairy Tail begitu melihat salah seorang Nakamanya yang sudah lama tak pulang, kembali dengan tubuh kotor penuh luka.

"Astaga Natsu! Dari mana saja kau beberapa bulan ini? Bukankah misi solomu sudah selesai sebulan lalu?"Selidik Erza dengan raut khawatir yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

"Hey Natsu, bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Gray.

"Biarkan aku mengobatimu Natsu-san." Wendy berjalan mendekati Natsu, berniat menyembuhkan luka di lengannya. Namun Natsu malah menepis tangan itu lalu melenggang ke salah satu meja di bar. Wendy hanya menatapnya dengan sedih, dahkan air matanya telah mengalir sekarang. Gray yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap pendiam dan dingin yang berlebihan Natsu memegang pundak pemuda itu lalu mencengkramnya.

"Hey Natsu! Kenapa kau selalu diam saja seperti itu! Apa kau tidak tahu aku, Erza, Wendy dan lainnya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Jadi bica-"

Sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya Natsu telah menepis tangan Gray lalu duduk di duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lengannya sebagai bantal.

Tanpa sebab Erza mengeluarkan air mata. Ia berjalan ke arah Natsu, lalu menarik Natsu berdiri. Ia memegang kerah baju hitam dan syal milik pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan kami!Kau yang pergi misi solo lalu tiba-tiba kembali dengen penuh luka! Apa kau tak tahu seberapa khawatirnya kami?! Setidaknya sapalah kami dan biarkan Wendy menyembuhkan lukamu!" teriakknya sambil berlinang air mata. Tangannya masih setia mencengkram kerah baju Natsu.

"Kami tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat Lucy pergi. Karena...kami juga merasakan hal yang sama! Kau pikir selama ini kau saja yang setiap malam menangis! Tidak Natsu! Jadi tolong...kembalilah seperti Natsu yang ku kenal...hiks..."

Erza melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya. Natau hanya berdiri sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama membisu, Natsu mengeliarkan suaranya. Suara dengan nada tersakiti. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke kursi bar.

 _Natsu pov._

Lucy...

Hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja hatiku menjadi kembali sakit. Hanya dengan mengingat wajahnya membuatku kembali mengingat kepergiannya. Sungguh menyakitkan. Aku menidurkan diriku di meja bar karena aku merasa sangat lelah setelah pulang dari misi solo.

Dapat ku dengar suara isak tangis para nakamaku yang sedang menangisi semua sikap dan tindakanku yang telah berubah.

Luce...sejak kapan kau membuatku berubah seperti ini. Apa kau tak tahu, aku masih belum bisa merelakanmu pergi. Aku ingin kembali seperti semula. Tapi entah kenapa...aku tetap tak bisa. Hanya senyummu yang dapat mengembalikanku. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa kembali melihat senyum itu? Sungguh...sangat menyakitkan.

Aku ingin memelukmu, mendekapmu dengan erat hingga kau sulit bernafas. Aku ingin membalas pernyataan cintamu waktu itu, karena aku belum mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku saat dengan mencium baumu, dapat membuatku menjadi...tunggu! Bau?! Se-sebentar!

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang semula tertunduk. Aku memejamkan mata, mengendus-endus udara sekitar. Mata onixku membulat sempurna. Tak salah lagi...walau samar-samar ini memang baunya!

Dapat ku lihat para nakamaku menatapku bingung. Tapi tidak dengan Gajeel dan Wendy. Apa mereka selama ini sudah menyadarinya? Ku pandangi Gajeel dan Wendy. Mereka menganggukkan kepala, seolah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

Tanpa berlikir lebih lama lagi aku segera berlari meninggalkan mereka. Dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat aku berharap ini memang dia...Lucy.

 _End Natsu pov._

Erza dan para nakama lainnya tampak terkejut melihat Natsu yang tiba-tiba berlari seperti orang gila. Gajeel dan Wendy menatap kepergiannya sambil tersenyum.

"Natsu-san sepertinya tahu."ucap Wendy sambil tersenyum. Gajeel menyeringai.

"Penciumanku dan si bocah ini mungkin bisa salah. Tapi penciuman orang itu tak mungkin salah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gray yang masih bingung.

"Lucy...telah kembali."

Dan semua orang hanya bisa menutup mulut mendengar pengakuan sang Iron Dragon Slayer.

########

Natsu terus berlari di sepanjang koridor, mengikuti penciumannya yang membaui bau nakamanya yang, menurutnya, telah tiada. Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh dan rasa pening yang menyergapi kepalanya, ia makin mempercepat larinya.

Langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Master's Room'. Jantungnya makin berpacu ketika ia membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Di ruangan yang cukup besar itu, Master Makarov tengah duduk berbincang dengan seorang berjubah hitam. Onixnya membulat sempurna, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Tangannya yang semula memegang gagang pintu melorot ke bawah.

Di depan Master, duduk seorang, yang dikenali sebagai seorang gadis bersurai blondie. Ia tampak tertawa kecil pada Master. Lalu mata gadis itu beralih padanya. Iris karamel itu membulat,tampak terkejut. Tapi kemudian gadis cantik itu tersenyum, pandangannya melembut. Ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Natsu. Gadis itu berdiri sambil menanggalkan jubahnya.

"Natsu.."sapanya lembut.

Natsu makin terbelalak. Apakah matanya tak salah lihat? Di depannya...di depannya saat ini, berdiri sosok yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Sosok gadis bersurai pirang bermata karamel yang selama ini menjadi teman satu timnya. Sosok yang selama lima tahun ini di anggap tiada. Tapi saat ini dengan sangat jelas, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lama tak bertemu Na-"

Dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya ia berlari menerjang gadis itu sebelum sang gadis menyelesaikan perkataannya. Membawa tubuh ramping sang gadis dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Tubuh gadis itu tampak menegang medapat perlakuan tak terduga dari pemuda bersurai musim semi. Sekarang tubuh gadis cantik itu telah terbenam sepenuhnya dalam pelukan hangat Natsu. Kepalanya menyandar pada dada bidang sang pemuda yang menjadi nakamanya. Degup jantung keduanya yang makin berpacu cepat saling menyatu, menciptakan sebuah harmoni musik yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh dua insan itu.

Natsu memeluk tubuh ramping gadis itu protektive dan sangat erat, seolah gadis itu akan menghilang lagi jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di lekukan leher sang gadis, menyesap aroma vanila yang menjadi ciri khas blondie itu. Ia sangat merindukannya...

Natsu terisak di pundak gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Tak dia sangka...ternyata nakamanya...Lucy...Nakama yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia cintai ada di dalam dekapannya. Sungguh jika ini mimpi, Natsu enggan terbangun dari mimpi ini.

Lucy yang merasakan pundaknya basah merasa bersalah. Sebegitu rindukah Natsu padanya? Sampai-sampai dia menangis sambil memeluknya seperti ini. Lucy turut mengeluarkan air matanya, air mata bahagia. Ia balas memeluk tubuh kekar Natsu dengan tangannya yang masih ada di depan dada sang pemuda. Memeluknya erat dan makin menyurukkan kepanya ke dada bidangnya.

"Luce...Luce...Lucee..." hanya gumaman yang terdengar dari bibir Natsu.

"Ya Natsu...aku telah kembali...maaf membuatmu menunggu..."balas gadis itu..

Master Makarov yang mengerti keadaan saat ini hanya bisa tersenyum. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangannya dengan air mata yang menumpuk di sudut mata, membiarkan kedua insan itu saling membalas rindu yang selama lima tahun ini tertahan. Ya untuk sang pemuda.

Natsu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalnya agar ia dapat menatap dalamnya karamel sang gadis yang tingginya hanya melebihi dagunya.

Mata itu masih sama. Rambut itu masih sama dan wajah itu juga masih sama, seperti lima tahun lalu dan malah berkesan lebih muda dan lebih cantik. Yang berbeda adalah pakaian sang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih keunguan dengan bahan lembut, lengan pendek dan rok setengah paha lipit-lipit berwarna pink. Lucy sama sekali tak berubah sejak lima tahun lalu.

Lalu, Natsu menisipkan telapak tangannya di tengkuk sang gadis dan membawa bibir sang gadis hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir si pemuda. Tatapan Lucy berubah kosong, terlalu kaget dengan tindakan sang pemuda yang menciumnya tiba-tiba. Dengan mengeluarkan air mata, Lucy membalas ciuman lembut Natsu yang sarat akan kerinduan dan penantian. Ciuman lembut yang penuh perasaan kasih, tak ada nafsu.

Dengan naluri, Natsu menghisap lembut bibir atas dan bawah Lucy sebergantian. Sementara tangannya yang bebas memeluk erat pinggang sang gadis. Ia menekan kepala Lucy dengan tangannya yang masih berada di tengkuk agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara Lucy mengalungkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke leher Natsu dengan sedikit berjinjit. Saling berpagut dan menghisap bibir, meluapkan perasaan yang telah lama terpendam melalui tindakan nyata.

Para nakama lainnya yang menyusul Natsu hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan Master. Karena pasalnya mereka melihat Lucy Heartfilia, yang lima tahun lalu menghilang menjadi debu kini kembali lagi. Dan saat ini ia sedang berciuman dengan pemuda berambut salmon yang selama ini selalu tersiksa karena kepergiannya.

"Lu-Luchan...

"Lucy..."

"Lucy-san..."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Mereka hendak mendekat ke arah Lucy,untuk memastikan apakah benar dia Lucy mereka tapi segera di hentikan oleh Master Makarov.

"Kalian jangan masuk. Biarkan mereka berdua saling meluapkan perasaan mereka yang sudah saling tersakiti selama ini."

Dengan berat hati mereka hanya menatap kedua insan yang masih saling berpagutan itu.

Setelah hampir 4 menit saling berciuman, Natsu dan Lucy melepasakan pagutan mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen. Jejak-jejak benang savila terlihat jelas. Bibir mereka terlihat basah karena savila yang saling bercampur. Nafas mereka terengah-engah karena ciuman barusan. Natsu menyatukan keningnya dan Lucy menatap iris karamelnya dengan tatapan sayu dan lucy menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Natsu menggapus air mata Lucy dan membersihkan savila di binir gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ku mohon Luche...ja-jangan...me-na..ngis..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh kekar Natsu jatuh di pelukan Lucy membuat tubuh gadis itu oleng hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Lucy berada di bawah. Lucy yang mengabaikan rasa sakitnya langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan memangku kepala pink pemuda itu yang penuh dengan luka dan...darah..Ke-kenapa dia baru sadar jika tubuh Natsu penuh luka?

"NATSUU!"

Bersambung...

Yohoho...chap 1 selesai! Sebenernya saya mau bikin one shoot tapi kok kayaknya wordsnya nanti kebanyakan jadi saya bikin dua chapter deh. Chapter dua mungkin akan menyusul jika para readers sekalian mau mereviev fic gaje ini :v. Jadi...mohon reviewnya! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Aku kembali, Natsu

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy

Yo Minna! Saya kembali dengan chapter dua! Setelah baca review dari para readers saya jadi tambah semangat buat nerusin Fanfic ini. Syukur...banyak yang suka sama fic ini. Saya kira nggak bakal ada yang mau baca fic jelek saya. Oh iya sebagai pemberitahuan, mungkin saya akan sering telat publish dikarnakan utang fic saya yang menumpuk. Jadi Sheilchan mohon maaf buat para readers. Okey segini aja deh pidato saya, biar nggak kelamaan langsung aja. Read Enjoy!

##############

"Ku mohon Luche...ja-jangan...me-na..ngis..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh kekar Natsu jatuh di pelukan Lucy membuat tubuh gadis itu oleng hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Lucy berada di bawah. Lucy yang mengabaikan rasa sakitnya langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan memangku kepala pink pemuda itu yang penuh dengan luka dan...darah..Ke-kenapa dia baru sadar jika tubuh Natsu penuh luka?

"NATSUU!"

###########

CHAPTER 2.

Fairy Tail telah banyak berubah. Mulai dari bangunannya yang lebih megah dan luas, anggotanya yang semakin banyak dan juga misi-misi yang dikirimkan lebh sulit tapi dengan bayaran mahal. Bahkan sekarang Fairy Tail punya halaman belakang yang sering di gunakan oleh anak-anak dari para anggota Guild untuk bermain.

Ruangan-ruangan di dalam guild juga lebih banyak. Ada tempat khusus ruang master, Fairy Hills, perpustakaan, ruang perawatan, bar, ruang penyimpanan barang-barang berharga bahkan kolam renang dan tempat untuk bermain.

Lalu di dalam ruang perawatan, di salah satu ranjang, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh penuh perban tengah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri di temani seorang gadis berambut pirang . Sudah seharian ini pemuda di atas ranjang itu tak sadarkan diri dan sudah seharian pula gadis itu menungguinya dengan sabar, berharap bahwa penantiannya akan segera berakhir ketika onix itu terbuka.

Gadis itu, Lucy Heartfilia yang telah dinyatakan gugur dalam pertempuran melawan Alvarez, kini telah kembali ke Fairy Tail. Tak ayal kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba setelah lima tahun ini menjadi sebuah keterkejutan bagi para Nakamanya. Terutama bagi sang Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

Setelah mencium bau nakamanya itu, Natsu segera berlari seperti orang gila hingga di ruangan Master, Natsu menemukan orang yang ia cari itu. Dengan cepat Ia langsung menerjang tubuh Lucy, membawanya dalam pelukan protektive yang sarat akan kerinduan dan penantian. Bahkan Natsu yang dulu terkenal bodoh dan tak peka berani mencium gadis itu, mengabaikan para nakamanya yang telah berdiri di depan ruang master, menyaksikan mereka berdua yang tengah saling berpagutan.

Setelah berciuman, tak lama tubuh Natsu terlihat oleng lalu jatuh menimpa Lucy yang ada di hadapannya. Lucy yang terkejut berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu hingga tak sengaja karamelnya menangkap bekas-bekas luka di tubuh Natsu yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa pemuda itu sedang terluka parah. Ia meneriakkan nama pemuda itu, berkali-kali hingga mengundang perhatian Master Makarov dan para nakamanya yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang master.

Dengan segera mereka masuk dan mendapati gadis pirang itu tengah memangku kepala Natsu yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Mereka segera menghampiri Lucy yang sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil tetap meneriakan nama Natsu. Lalu beberapa member pria di Fairy Tail membawa Natsu ke ruang perawatan atas perintah Master Makarov.

Lucy mengikuti mereka yang sedang menggotong tubuh Natsu ke ruang perawatan. Bahkan ketika Wendy dan Porlyusica tengah mengobati luka pemuda itu, Lucy tetap menungguinya sebelum Porlyusica menyuruh Lucy untuk keluar sebentar, menemui para Nakamanya dan menjelaskan ke mana dia selama lima tahun ini.

Wendy yang ada satu ruangan dengannya menangis sambil memeluk Lucy yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lucy membalas pelukan Wendy dengan lembut. Gadis kecil yang telah tumbuh dewasa ini begitu merindukan sosok Lucy Heartfilia. Jadi apakah para nakama lainnya juga seperti gadis ini?

Dan benar saja sekeluarnya dia di ikuti Wendy dari ruang perawatan, Ia langsung di sambut orang satu guild yang tengah menunggu di luar ruang perawatan. Para gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi wanita lantas memeluknya beramai-ramai sambil menangis sesenggukan. Terutama sahabatnya, Levy McGarden atau sekarang telah di panggil Levy Redfox. Wanita itu langsung menghujaninya dengan puluhan pertanyaan tentang kemana Lucy selama lima tahun ini.

Para pria bahkan juga ikut menangis. Gray mengelus kepal Lucy sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Erza yang terkenal tegar juga ikut menangis sambil memeluknya. Master yang berdiri tak jauh dari Lucy mengatakan 'Selamat datang kembali ke Fairy Tail, Lucy'.

Lucy terharu, ia menangis bersama teman-temannya, meluapkan rasa rindu setelah berpisah selama lama. Kemudian Lucy menceritakan semua kejadian setelah dirinya menghilang lima tahun lalu. Nakama-nakamanya mendengarkan cerita Lucy dengan seksama. Berharap ceritanya dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Erza yang berdiri di sampingnya menceritakan hal apa saja yang telah terjadi selama kepergian Lucy. Mulai dari guild yang di bangun kembali, Fairy tail yang menjadi guild terkuat, menikahnya para anggota, kemenangan Fairy Tail di setiap pertandingan Daimatou Enbu selama empat tahun berturut-turut. Dan yang terakhir...tentang perubahan Natsu.

Erza bercerita, setelah kepergian Lucy, Natsu berubah menjadi dingin dan pendiam. Dia tak pernah menggubris perkataan atau hanya sekedar sapaan dari para nakamanya. Bahkan ajakan Gajeel, Gray maupun pria-pria di dalam guild untuk bertarung ia abaikan. Natsu juga selalu mengambil misi solo peringkat S, ia tak lagi mengenal yang namanya tim atau kerja sama.

Erza juga bercerita bahwa ia pernah memaksa Natsu menjalankan misi bersamanya dan berakhir dengan bertarungnya mereka. Tapi Natsu yang sekarang dapat mengalahkan Erza. Kekuatannya sekarang bahkan mungkin setara dengan God Serena.

Natsu juga selalu pulang misi setelah beberapa bulan. Dia hanya akan duduk di salah satu bangku bar di pojok atau hanya sekedar tiduran. Lalu besoknya dia akan kembali mengambil misi solo peringkat S. Happy, Exceed biru kesayangannya selalu menangis melihat perubahan Natsu. Kucing itu sekarang tak mengikutinya karena permintaan pemuda itu sendiri dan Happy sekarang telah tinggal bersama Wendy, Carla dan anak-anak kucing merka. Sungguh, hidup Natsu seperti robot yang telah di atur agar seperi itu terus.

Bahkan ketika semua Nakama seumurannya telah menikah, Natsu lebih memilih melajang. Master pernah menyuruhnya untuk segera menikah sebagai jalan agar Natsu tak begitu memikirkan Lucy, tapi langsung di tolak mentah mentah dengan berkata 'Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Luce' atau 'Aku akan terus menunggunya'.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengarkan cerita Erza tentang perubahan drastis dari seorang Natsu Dragneel. Tak dia sangka, kepergiannya begitu memukul pemuda berscraft sisik itu. Hatinya sangat sakit mengingat bahwa Natsu ternyata selalu menunggunya. Walaupun pumuda itu tak pernah tahu apakah Ia akan kembali. Tapi Natsu selalu percaya bahwa Lucy akan kembali padanya. Erza beharap kembalinya Lucy dapat membuat Natsu berubah menjadi Natsu yang dulu kembali.

Tak lama Porlyusica keluar dari ruang perawatan, Lucy langsung bertanya bagaimana keadaan Natsu.

"Aku heran. Bisa bisanya dia tetap berjalan bahkan berlari dengan kondisi kaki kiri patah, lengan kanan patah dan terdapat luka sayatan memanjang di punggungnya. Tubuhnya penuh luka lebam dan gores dan parahnya, ia mengabaikan luka bekas tusukan di perutnya yang sudah bernanah. Benar-benar dia itu bodoh , keras kepala atau memang ingin mati secara perlahan." Cerca Porlyusica.

Semua membulatkan mata mereka. Sebegitu parahkah keadaan Natsu saat ini? Kenapa dia sampai bisa terluka sampai begitu?

Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan, terlalu syok mendengar penjelasan nenek Porlyusica tentang keadaan Natsu. Walaupun Natsu pernah terluka lebih parah dari ini tapi rasa khawatirnya melebihi saat itu. Tubuh Lucy gemetaran, Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang Salamander.

Lalu tanpa babibu Lucy langsung masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dengan air mata menggenang. Ingin cepat-cepat melihat kondisi Nakamanya.

Erza dan lainnya juga berniat masuk, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Master Makarov.

"Kalian jangan masuk."

"Tapi Master, kami ingin memastikan apakah Natsu baik-baik saja."

"Ya Master! Jadi biarkan kami masuk!"

Porlyusica angkat bicara. "Saat ini Natsu masih belum sadar. Dan mungkin akan cukup lama menunggunya membuka mata karena kondisi fisiknya yang parah. Tak hanya itu, kondisi batinnya juga sedang kacau. Jadi lebih baik kalian melihatnya jika sudah sadar."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lucy?"

"Biarkan dia bersama bocah itu. Mungkin dengan Lucy di samping Natsu, bocah itu akan cepat sadar."

Erza, Gray, Levy dan lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk. Benar. Mereka harus memberikan privasi untuk Lucy agar bisa bersama Natsu. Pasti gadis itu lebih mengkhawatirkan Natsu di banding nakama lainnya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit berat hati mereka meninggalkan ruang perawatan.

Makarov dan Porlyusica masih berdiri di luar ruangan.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana orang yang telah mati hidup kembali." kata Porlyusica.

"Dia 'tak pernah mati' Porlyusica. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

##########

Lucy mengucek matanya yang terlihat sedikit sembab. Kantung matanya terlihat menghitam karena tadi malam dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, terlalu khawatir jika tiba-tiba Natsu terbangun dan pergi darinya. Lucy sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu lama duduk.

Ia melirik sepiring makanan dan segelas minuman yang ada di atas meja di sisi ranjang. Pagi-pagi sekali, Mira membawakannya untuk Lucy karena wanita berambut silver itu tahu, Lucy sama sekali belum menyantap makanan dari kemarin. Sedikit mereka berbincang sekedar berbasa basi lalu Mira keluar dengan segera, tak ingin mengganggu Lucy yang sedang menunggui Natsu.

Lucy memang sama sekali belum makan dari kemarin. Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa lapar. Jadi Lucy hanya meneguk air putih di gelas hingga tandas dan kembali duduk di sisi kursi yang di sediakan di sisi ranjang si pemuda. Lucy mengamati Natsu dengan lekat-lekat. Natsu memang telah banyak berubah. Dia terlihat makin dewasa dengan tubuhnya yang bertambah kekar. Tapi yang membuat hati Lucy sakit adalah bibir itu. Bibir itu tak pernah lagi menunjukkan grinsnya. Mata itu tak sehangat dulu dan rambut itu terlihat kusam dan sedikit tak terawat.

Lucy mengelus rambut Natsu, yang walaupun terlihat agak kusam dan berantakan tapi tetap lembut. Ia juga membenarkan sedikit letak scraft kotak-kotak yang selalu melekat di leher Natsu. Tangannya beralih ke wajah , mata, hidung, rahangnya yang tajam dan tegas, pipi lalu mengusap lembut bibir Natsu yang telah berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Pipi Lucy memerah mengingat bibir itu yang pertama kali melumat bibir ranumnya. Pelukannya sangat erat dan ciuman Natsu juga sangat lembut, yang pasti sangat di inginkan setiap wanita. Lucy tak pernah tahu jika Natsu sangat pandai mencium. Ia bertanya tanya, sejak kapan pemuda itu belajar mencium seorang gadis.

Lucy menyentuh sebuah luka di lengan kanan Natsu. Terdapat luka sayatan memanjang hingga menggores lambang fairy tail merah di yang di lakukan pemuda itu hingga terluka parah seperti ini?

Lalu terakhir tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan kekar Natsu yang selalu menyalurkan kehangatan. Dan di pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, ia melihat sebuah ikat rambut berwarna biru tua melingkar di pergelangan tangan Natsu. Ikat rambut itu sama sekali tak terlihat kotor. Dan Lucy baru ingat, itu adalah ikat rambutnya yang tertinggal sebelum dirinya menghilang. Jadi selama ini Natsu terus menyimpan ikat rambutnya ini? Bahkan selama lima tahun? Dan masih terlihat bersih.

"Ikat rambut ini...milikku kan Natsu? Jadi kau selalu menjaganya ya?" kata Lucy berusaha bicara pada Natsu yang masih belum sadar.

Lucy tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata. Perasaannya menjadi menghangat. Ternyata Natsu selalu memikirkannya. Sungguh Lucy merasa sangat bersalah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Bahkan selama ini ia tak tahu jika telah pergi lima tahun!

Lucy menempelkan tangan Natsu yang masih di genggamnya ke pipi.

"Maaf Natsu jika kau menungguku terlalu lama. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi ku mohon, cepatlah sadar." harapnya.

Agak lama dalam posisi itu kemudian Lucy meletakkan kembali tangan Natsu di samping tubuhnya. Menatap lama wajah tampannya. Tiba-tiba kepalan Lucy terasa sakit dan berat. Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam erat tangan Natsu.

"Auh...k-kepalaku...s-sakit sekali." keluhnya.

Sepertinya sakit kepalanya ini di akibatkan karena Ia tak tidur sama sekali semalam. Tubuhnya juga terasa menggigil kedinginan apa lagi ia memakai pakaian yang minim seperi ini. Lucy memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dingin sekali" gumamnya.

Lucy kemudian berdiri dengan sedikit sempoyongan berniat keluar untuk meminta obat sakit kepala pada Porlyusica atau mungkin meminta Wendy menyembuhkan sakit kepalanya. Juga mengambil selimut dan segelas teh.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

Set!

Tap!

Baru satu langkah Lucy berjalan sebuah tangan kekar mencekal pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau pikir mau kemana kau Luce?"

Lucy terperanjat. Suara ini...NATSU! Dengan perasaan kaget Lucy berniat membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apakah benar Natsu telah sadar. Tapi belum sepenuhnya berbalik, Natsu yang masih memejamkan mata langsung menarik tangan Lucy hingga gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Natsu.

Bruk!

Kepala dan kedua tangan Lucy menempel pada dada bidang Natsu yang saat ini di perban.

Tubuh Lucy menegang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya memburu. Ia merasa seperti hampir pingsan karena mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Apa lagi saat ini posisinya yang cukup intim, di mana dia jatuh di atas tubuh Natsu yang hangat. Lucy sedikit mengangkat kepalnya.

"N-Natsu-"

Greb

Set!

Lucy tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba tanpa persetujuannya, Natsu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Lucy dan satu lengannya melingkar di punggungnya dengan telapak tangan menyentuh puncak kepala. Lalu Natsu mengubah posisi mereka hingga saat ini mereka berbaring dalam posisi menyamping dan saling berhadapan. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Lucy semakin mengerat dan tangan satunya makin menekankan kepala Lucy ke dada bidangnya.

Lucy telah sepenuhnya berada di dalam kukungan dekapan pemuda berambut salmon itu. Kedua tangan kecilnya menyentuh dada bidang Natsu yang sebagian terekspos hingga memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya. Kepalanya berbantalkan lengan Natsu.

Natsu memeluk Lucy sangat erat. Takut bahwa gadis itu kembali pergi. Aroma vanila khas yang menguar dari tubuh Lucy menjadi obat penyembuh yang paling mujarab untuknya. Membawa dirinya dalam ketenangan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Natsu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menciumi aroma vanila dari surai pirang gadis di dalam pelukannya.

Lucy merasakan nafas Natsu menerpa puncak kepalanya. Tangan Natsu yang melingkar di tubuhnya membuatnya yang semula menggigil kedinginan menjadi hangat. Bau maskuline dari tubuh Natsu membuat Lucy benar-benar merasa tenang.

Lucy sadar bahwa Natsu masih belum sembuh benar. Ia berusah melepas pelukan pemuda itu. Tapi lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya terlalu erat, sulit di lepaskan.

"N-Natsu...tolong lepaskan pelukanmu. Kau sedang sakit dan tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Aku akan memanggil Porlyusiaca-baa-san atau Wendy untuk mengecek keada-"

"Tetaplah seperti ini." ucap Natsu tanpa melonggarlan pelukannya.

"Apa?"

"Ku mohon, sebentar saja... biarkan seperti ini Luce..."

Lucy tak jadi meneruskan niatnya untuk menemui Wendy maupun Porlyusica. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tetap dalam pelukan Natsu. Membiarkan pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Lucy tahu, Natsu pasti sangat merindukannya hingga memeluknya sangat erat seperti ini. Setidaknya Lucy tak perlu selimut maupun teh hangat sekarang karena tubuhnya telah menjadi hangat dalam pelukan Natsu. Sakit kepala yang ia rasakan juga perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Luce...Luce...akhirnya...kau kembali..."

"Ya. Aku kembali, Natsu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."ucap Lucy sambil membalas pelukan Natsu.

Natsu tiba-tiba terisak. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Luce...Maafkan aku...aku yang telah membuatmu menghilang selama ini...aku yang telah menyakitimu Luce...aku juga yang terlambat meyelamatkanmu...sungguh saat itu...aku tak sadar...aku tak tahu...saat itu...saat itu...tolong...jangan pergi lagi Luce." ungkapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Lucy melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya hingga saat ini karamelnya dapat melihat onix hitam yang telah tergenang air mata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi dengan rahang tegas itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus Natsu...ini semua bukanlah salahmu. Lupakan kejadian itu."

Natsu menggigit bibirnya. Ia menyentuh tangan halus Lucy yang membelai pipinya. Ia genggam tangan itu. Menyalurkan setiap rasa lewat sentuhan itu. "Aku selalu mencobanya Luce...selalu...tapi tetap tak bisa. Kejadian itu...saat aku melihatmu terbujur di atas tanah...saat aku sadar aku yang telah menyakitimu...saat kau menghilang di hadapanku...aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Tidak sama sekali. Hatiku sangat sakit mengingat hal itu." Jelas Natsu.

"Selama ini...aku selalu menunggumu...menunggumu dalam ketidak pastian yang nyata...menunggumu kembali padaku...menunggumu walaupun tak tahu apakah kau akan kembali. Tapi walau begitu aku akan tetap menunggumu. Karena aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan kembali Luce...dan apa kau tahu Luce...di sini...rasanya sakit sekali" tambahnya sambil menuntun tangan Lucy pada dada kanannya, merasakan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat.

Lucy meneteskan Air mata, ia langsung menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Natsu. "Maaf...maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu lama...maafkan aku karena membuatmu menderita...maafkan aku karena aku membuatmu berubah Natsu...maaf...aku sangat minta maaf..."

Natsu balas memeluk Lucy. "Sudahlah Luce...yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali. Ke Fairy Tail. Kepadaku. Dan aku bersyukur...penantianku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Penantianku selama ini akhirnya berakhir...terimakasih Luce...terimakasih karena kau telah kembali." ucap Natsu tulus sambil mengelus punggung Lucy.

Lucy kembali terisak. Ia makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Natsu hingga membuat dada nakamanya itu basah karena air matanya. Dan Natsu dengan setia menunggu Lucy, membiarkan tubuhnya di jadikan tempat bersandar Lucy. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan erat pada tubuh gadis blondie itu. Menunggu hingga isakan gadis itu mereda.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Kemudian Natsu melonggarkan pelukannya tapi kedua lengannya tetap melingkar di tubuh ramping Lucy. Natsu menundukkan kepalanya, mengadukan dahinya dengan dahi Lucy, menatap karamel dengan onix hitamnya yang tajam Membelai pipi gadis itu dengan dua tangan besarnya. Karamel bertemu dengan onix.

Lucy balas menatap onix hitam Natsu. Nafas hangat si pemuda menerpa wajahnya teratur. Jarak bibir mereka bahkan tak sampai satu jengkal. Natsu menautkan kedua alisnya. Merasa ada yang aneh.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyanya.

"Lebih dari 24 jam" jawab Lucy, masih saling mengadukan kening.

"Dan apa kau terus menungguiku?" tanya Natsu dengan serius.

Lucy mengangguk kecil dan itu cukup untuk menjawab pertayaan Natsu.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah makan?"

Lucy menggeleng. "Sebenarnya tadi pagi-pagi sekali Mira membawakan makanan untukku. Tapi aku tak merasa lapar. Jadi aku hanya minum saja."

Natsu menatapnya serius "Luce. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Menungguiku selama 24 jam. Bahkan kau juga belum makan sama sekali? Kau membuat dirimu sakit Luce..."

"Itu tak seberapa Natsu...kau bahkan telah menungguku selama lima tahun. Jadi menungguimu selama seharian bukanlah hal yang sulit." jawabnya.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya Luce. Aku melakukan itu karena keinginanku sendiri. Karena aku percaya kau akan kembali."

"Dan aku melakukan hal itu juga karena keinginanku sendiri. Dan itu karena aku peduli padamu Natsu."balas Lucy.

Natsu sedikit berdecak. Kemudian ia menyatukan kening mereka "Kau memang keras kepala. Apa kau tak sadar, suhu tubuhmu meningkat tapi tubuhmu terasa seperti menggigil. Dan apa kau juga tak tidur semalam?" tanyanya lagi.

Lucy tak menjawab. Natsu yang semula serius sekarang tampak khawatir. "Astaga Luce, kau tidak tidur? Kantung matamu bahkan menghitam seperti itu."

"Tenanglah Natsu, aku tak apa. Aku Hanya kurang tidur dan sedikit pening. Itu bukanlah hal besar."

Natsu bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Tentu saja itu hal besar. Apa lagi jika itu terjadi padamu Luce. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Tunggulah, aku akan memanggil Wendy atau nenek tua itu untuk mengobatimu."

"T-tunggu!"

Natsu yang hendak turun dari ranjang di hentikan oleh Lucy. Gadis itu menggenggam tangannya yang masih di perban dengan dua tangan.

"Tetaplah di sini. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur saja. Jadi kau tak perlu memanggil Wendy maupun Porlyusica-baa-san. Lagi pula kau belum sembuh benar." Mohon Lucy.

Natsu menghela Nafasnya. Nakamanya ini memang keras kepala. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sekarang sedang sakit, di lihat dari kondisi fisiknyapun sudah tampak begitu. Tapi begitulah Lucy. Dia selalu berusaha untuk tak merepotkan orang lain.

Natsu tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini telah hilang dari dirinya. Senyum tipis dan menenangkan yang tulus, hingga membuat dada gadis celestial spirit yang duduk di ranjang bersamanya itu berdegup kencang. Kemudian Natsu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan tubuh Lucy. Ia tatap karamel itu dengan lembut sambil membelai surai pirang itu.

"Tidurlah..."

"Ha?"

"Ku bilang tidurlah. Bulankah kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau kurang tidur? Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah. Biar aku yang ganti menjagamu."

Lucy hendak protes tapi tiba-tiba Natsu kembali menariknya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membelai lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Jangan membantah. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Lucy tampak bimbang tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, menuruti perkataan sang Dragon Slayer yang sepenuhnya benar. Ia memang perlu tidur sebentar. Dan ia juga tak perlu takut karena pemuda itu menemaninya. Memeluknya dengan hangat sekarang.

Lucy mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Natsu lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda pink itu. Sementara Natsu makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membelai dan sedikit memijit puncak kepala gadis di dekapannya dengan lembut. Membawa Lucy dalam ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang sangat ia harapkan. Hingga rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyergapinya dan tak lama kemudian, Lucy telah sepenuhnya jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Natsu yang memelunya merasakan nafas Lucy yang teratur menggelitik dadanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendapati gadis itu telah tertidur. Natsu membelai surai pirang Lucy. Menyisipkan helaiannya yang menutupi mata ke telinga. Tangannya berpindah mengelus pipi Lucy kemudian menghapus air mata yang bertengger di bawah matanya.

Natsu mengamati wajah itu lekat-lekat. Wajah itu masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Tetap cantik dan bahkan tak berkesan bertambah tua. Kulitnya yang halus, matanya yang indah, pipinya dan bibir lembutnya.

Natsu menyentuh bibir berwarna pink itu dengan ibu jari. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan. Dimana ia yang benar-benar sangat merindukan Lucy langsung memeluk bahkan mencium gadis itu. Mengingat bibirnya menyapu bibir ranum nan lembut gadis itu.

Jantung Natsu berdebar ketika mengingatnya. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga...sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa aku langsung menciumnya?"

Tapi kemudian Natsu langsung tersenyum. Ia ingat, selama ini Lucy belum pernah berciuman dengan pemuda manapun. Dan itu berarti Natsu adalah orang yang berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Lucy. Dan ciuman pertaman Natsu juga telah di berikan kepada Lucy.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian mencium kening Lucy dengan lembut dan lama. Kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil berkata.

"Oyasumi Luce...terimakasih kau telah kembali padaku." kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh ramping Lucy.

#############

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terbaring dengan sangat nyaman. Kemudian ia membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling. Ini...ruang perawatan Fairy Tail dan dia sekarang tengah berbaring di salah satu ranjangnya dengan sebuah selimut melekat padanya. Sepertinta ia tertidur. Tunggu! Sepertinya tadi dia tidur dengan Natsu? Lalu di mana nakamanya itu.

Dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih sepenuhnya Lucy langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Natsu!"

"Ya. Aku di sini Luce."

Lucy menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sosok yang ia cari sekarang tengah duduk di kursi, tempat di mana dia menunggui Natsu saat ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu menatapnya. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh tangan Lucy. Lucy menghela nafas lega, ia pikir pemuda itu pergi kemana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Natsu yang saat ini telah duduk di ranjang. Saat ini Natsu tak mengenakan baju karena tubuhnya masih di perban.

"Sudah baikan. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Natsu? kau tidak seharusnya bergerak dulu. Bagaimana jika luka di perutmu terbuka kembali? Dan sejak kapan kau duduk di situ?"

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah baikan. Kau cerewet seperti biasa Luce. Aku sudah sembuh. Aku duduk di sini sekitar 5 jam yang lalu.

Lucy membulatkan matanya. "Astaga Natsu, kau menungguiku selama itu?"

Natsu mengangguk dan itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Gadis itu tampak merasa bersalah. "Kau tak seharusnya menungguiku. Kau kan harus banyak beristirahat. Dan maaf aku malah tidur di ranjangmu."

Natsu hanya diam, ia tak merespon perkataan Lucy. Natsu berdiri lalu berjalan ke sebuah meja yang terdapat nampan dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Ia membawa nampan itu dan meletakkannya di sisi ranjang, kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Lucy. Lucy langsung menerima dan meneguknya lalu mengembalikannya pada Natsu.

Natsu mengambil semangkuk bubur di nampan lalu memberikannya pada Lucy.

"Makanlah bubur ini."

Lucy menolak. " Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau belum makan dari kemarin."

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku tidak lapar Natsu. Lagi pula bubur ini di bawakan untukmu. Jadi lebih baik kau yang-uph" Lucy tak meneruskan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba Natsu memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Telan dan jangan banyak bicara." kata Natsu. Lucy ganya bisa cengo si buatnya. Tapi akhinya gadis itu menurut juga.

Natsu dengan telaten menyuapi Lucy yang memang terlihat kelaparan. Perlakuan Natsu yang sangat hangat dan perhatian ini membuat jantung Lucy berdebar-debar. Padahal sebenarnya Lucy bisa makan sendiri. Dan memang benar Lucy merasa lapar. Tapi Lucy terlalu terlena dengan perlakuan Natsu.

Bahkan ketika telah selesai makan, Natsu kembali menyodorkan segelas air pada Lucy dan juga mengelap sisa makanan di bibir tipisnya. Sungguh Lucy hampir berhenti bernafas ketika Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menghapus sisa makanan di bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

"Ternyata kau memang kelaparan ya Luce?"

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya merasa kesal dengan perkataan Fire Dragon Slayer itu yang terdengar sedikit mengejek. "Itu karena kau terus memasukkan bubur itu ke mulutku!"

"Tapi kau menelannya juga kan? Bahkan sampai habis."

"I-itu karena bu-buburnya enak!"

"Dasar Weirdo." ejek Natsu.

Lucy hendak membalas ejekan Natsu tapi tiba-tiba Natsu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dagunya ia sandarkan ke lekukan leher Lucy.

"Luce...aku sangat senang. Kau kembali. Kau masih hidup. Ku harap kau tidak membenciku karena aku yang telah-"

"sstt...sudahlah Natsu." potong Lucy sambil mengelus punggung Natsu. Kemudian ia melepas pelukan Natsu. Pandangannya melembut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membenci orang yang selama ini selalu ada untukku, melindungiku, mengkhawatirkanku, bahkan menungguku. Karena...aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Natsu memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sentuhan tangan Lucy yang lembut di pipinya. Kemudian ia menyentuh tangan itu. Menggenggam tangan kecil itu lalu menarik kepala lucy hingga menyandar pada dadanya. Merengkuhnya sembari mengusap surai si blondie.

"Luce...ceritakan. Ceritakan kenapa kau masih hidup. Di mana kau selama lima tahun ini. Dan bagaimana kau bisa kembali." desak Natsu.

Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu yang melingar di tubuhnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang menimpaku setelah menghilang lima tahun lalu."

##########

 _Flash back on_

"Ku mohon...ja-jangan sedih...mu-mingkin kita...tak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi...ingatlah Natsu...aku...aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu. Karena...aku...mencintaimu."

Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy yang hampir menghilang itu dengan sangat erat. Jadi begini akhirnya?Lucy akan pergi?

"TIDAK! KU MOHON LUCE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! KAU MENCINTAIKU KAN?! JADI BERTAHANLAH!"

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Air mata menetes dari iris karamelnya. Sangat sakit mengetahui ia akan mati, meningglkan teman-temannya dan...orang yang ia sayangi. Tubuh Lucy perlahan menghilang menjadi butiran debu. Dan akhirnya Lucy benar-benar menghilang. Ia masih dapat mendengan suara Natsu yang meneriakkan namanya sambil terisak kemudian Lucy tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi dan semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Lucy membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali karena silau. Lucy mendudukkan dirinya dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama di dada kanannra. Lucy melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan perban. Lucy bingung, kenapa tubuhnya bisa diperban dan merasa sakit seperti ini?

Kemudian Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia bingung di mana sekarang dirinya berada. Ia menoleh kesana kemari dan menemukan dirinya tengah terbaring di suatu tempat yang menurutnya sangat asing dan...aneh. Ia terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur yang di anyam dari beberapa tumbuhan dan tempat itu berhadapan langsung dengan tanah kosong yang luas.

"ini...dimana?"

Lucy turun dari ranjang dan menapakkan kakinya di tanah berumput. Ia bahkan merasa tanah yang ia pijak terasa empuk dan berkesan memantulkan dirinya.

Lucy melihat sebuah cahaya memancar di depannya. Karena penasaran ia berjalan ke sana, dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya. Dan sesampainya di sana, mata Lucy langsung terbelalak.

Lucy berada di sebuah tempat yang berbentuk seperti tebing curam. Ia melongok ke bawah dan sama sekali tak menemukan dasarnya. Dan di sana sini Lucy melihat ada banyak bintang yang bersinar terang dan berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tak jauh darinya, di atas langit, terdapat sebuah gerbang emas raksasa. Lalu tiba-tiba gerbang itu terbuka lalu memunculkan sesuatu, melesat ke angkasa lalu menghilang

"Itu kan...seirei?! Kenapa bisa ada seirei di tempat ini? di mana aku sebenarnya?"

Lucy terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tak sadar jika seseorang tengah mendekat.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Lucy membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Iris karamelnya terbelalak.

Di depannya kini berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan hiasan seperti sayap di rambutnya. Lucy sangat mengenalinya.

"M-Master Mavis?!"

Orang itu, Mavis Vermillion tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau sangat terkejut Lucy."

"Te-tentu saja! Kenapa Master Mavis bisa berada di sini? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Lalu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Dan di mana nakama-nakamaku?" tanya Lucy beruntun.

"Sepertinya kau kehilangan ingatan. Mendekatlah. Aku akan memulihkan ingatanmu."

Lucy mendekat ke Mavis dan Mavis menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Lucy. Seketika ingatan Lucy berputar-putar seperti video yang di ulang kembali. Penyerangan Alvarez, peperangan, guild dan kota yang luluh lantak, Zeref yang tiba-tiba muncul dan...Natsu...yang berubah menjadi END dan rang terakhir...ketika tubuhnya menghilang"

Lucy sedikit mundur ke belakang, terlalu syok dengan apa yang berputar di kepalanya. Sekarang Lucy sudah ingat semuanya...

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

Air mata Lucy jatuh ke pipi. Karamelnya menatap kosong sosok Master pertama Fairy Tail yang menatapnya sedih.

"Teman-temanku...bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa mereka selamat?"

Master Mavis mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi tak semua selamat."

"Lalu...bagaimana dengan Natsu?"

"Dia telah kembali menjadi Natsu. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Lucy sedikit lega mendengar bahwa Natsu kembali sepertu semula. Bukan menjadi sosok END. Tapi seketika hatinya menjadi sakit. Dirinya...kini sudah mati dan ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan nakamanya...Natsu.

"Jadi...aku sudah mati ya?" sedih Lucy. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum mati." sahut suara seorang pemuda.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika kakinya menjadi lemas. Di sana muncul seorang Mage yang sangat ditakuti di seluruh dunia. Sang Raja dari Alvarez dan Kakak dari Natsu, Zeref Dragneel.

"Ze-Zeref?!"

Master Mavis mengikuti arah tatapan Lucy dan menemukan Zeref telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah Zeref. Dari mana saja kau?"

Lucy sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Master Mavis dan Zeref saling melemparkan senyum.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut Heartfilia."

Lucy masih takut dengan Zeref. Ia ingat, orang itulah yang telah menghancurkan seluruh magnolia, guild dan membangkitkan END. Lucy memasang tampang siaga ketika Zeref mencoba mendekatinya.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

"Aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu. Baiklah mungkin kau masih takut denganku karena akulah yang telah menghancurkan kota dan guildmu. Tapi kali ini aku tak bermaksud menyakitmu."

Master Mavis mendekat, mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut pirang di depannya. "Lucy, dia benar-benar tak bermaksud jahat. Kau harusnya berterimakasih pada Zeref karena dialah yang telah mengobatimu yang sedang sekarat.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan membunuh semua orang."

"Aku membunuh bukan karena keinginanku Heartfilia. Itu karena sihir kutukanku. Dan aku bersyukur akhinya sihir ini bisa di gunakan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang."

Lucy mulai mengerti. Sepertinya Zeref memang jujur memgatakannya dan dialah yang telah menolong Lucy. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya. Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku belum mati? Lalu tempat apa ini?

Master angkat bicara . "Duduklah. Aku akan menceritakannya."

Mereka bertiga duduk di tempat seperti tebing itu. Lalu Master Mavis mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi Lucy, kau berada di suatu tempat di antara dunia roh dan dunia manusia."

Lucy menautkan alisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, kau berada di perbatasan itu. Kau lihat kan tadi ada seirei yang keluar dari gerbang itu?" tunjuk Mavis pada gerbang emas Raksasa.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Itu adalah gerbang dunia roh atau seirei lalu di sebrang sana.." Mavis kembali menunjuk ke langit di dekat gerbang itu, di sana terdapat seberkas cahaya yang terang. "..Itu adalah dunia manusia."

Lucy langsung jawdrop. "Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? Bersama anda dan...Zeref?"

"Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat di mana orang-orang yang tidak seharusnya mati berada. orang-orang yang mati karena sihir kutukan." kata Mavis.

"Dan aku dan Mavis mati karenanya." tambah Zeref.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa di sini?"

Master Mavis bercerita.

"Jadi saat itu, aku melihatmu hampir mati karena tertusuk oleh Natsu yang berubah menjadi END. Tapi kau berhasil menyadarkannya kembali. Tapi karena itu, kau hampir mati Lucy. Lalu aku ingat, aku bisa menteleportmu ke tempat ini dengan sihir fairy sphere sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang. Tapi aku hanya bisa menteleportmu saja dan mungkin kau akan mati jika saja saat itu aku tak bertemu dengan Zeref..."

Zeref ikut dalam cerita.

"Aku yang sudah mati ini berada di tempat ini sebelum Mavis kembali. Aku juga sempat bingung di mana aku berada. Dan saat itu aku bertemu dengan Mavis yang sedang membawamu dalam keadaan terluka. Mavis juga sempat terkejut melihatku. Dan aku berusaha mengobatimu dan meminta penjelasan tentang tempat ini pada Mavis. Untunglah...kau berhasil selamat."

"Dan walau kami sudah mati, tapi kami masih bisa keluar ke dunia manusia pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Tapi dalam wujid roh."

Lucy mengangguk paham. "Lalu apakah aku masih bisa kembali ke dunia manusia?"

Zeref mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

Lucy yang semula murung tampak kembali bersemangat. "Benarkah?! Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau adalah seorang Seirei Modoushi. Kau bisa kembali ke dunia manusia dengan membuka gerbang salah satu seireimu dan dia akan bisa membawamu ke dunia manusia."

Lucy berdiri. Ia sudah bersiap dengan kunci gerbang salah satu seireinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba! Kelu-"

"Tunggu Lucy."

"-ar. Ya master? Ada apa?"

"Kau belum bisa membuka kunci seireimu. Karena kekuatanmu sihirmu telah hilang saat aku membawamu ke sini."

Lucy tersentak. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Lalu bagaimana aku kembali ke dunia manusia?"

"Tentu dengan mengembalikan kekuatan sihirmu dulu. Kau harus kembali berlatih Lucy, dan mungkin dalam beberapa bulan kau baru bisa mengembalikan semua kekuatanmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai berlatih untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku."

Mavis dan Zeref mengangguk.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau harus memulihkan kondisi fisikmu dulu. Baru setelah itu kau bisa mulai berlatih."

"Ya. Terimakasih Master, Anda telah menyelamatkanku. Dan terimakasih juga untuk Zeref yang sudah mengobatiku. Aku tak mungkin bisa membalas jasa kalian."

"Tak masalah Heartfilia. Cukup kau membalasnya dengan terus bersama dan menjaga Natsu."

Lucy tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Aku akan kembali padanya!"

Beberapa bulan di perbatasan dunia roh dan mausia, Lucy telah berhasil memulihkan semua kekuatan sihirnya. Jadi hari itu juga ia mencoba membuka gerbang seireinya. Di temani oleh Mavis dan Zeref.

"Buka gerbang Leo!"

Singg...

"Lama sekali kau tak memanggilku Lucy."

Lucy memekik gembira karena akhirnya ia bisa membuka gerbang seireinya.

"Akhirnya berhasil! Lama tak jumpa Loki."

"Ya...aku sangat merindukanmu Lucy. Ku kira kau tak lagi me-Zeref!"

Loki langsung maju di berniat melindungi Lucy. Karena melihat Zeref.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini Lucy?" tanyanya panik.

Lucy berusaha megenangkan Lucy. "Ceritanya panjang Loki. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Jadi kita sekarang berada di perbatasan dunia roh dan dunia manusia. Aku terjebak di sini bersama Master Mavis dan Zeref. Hanya kau yang bisa membawaku kembali ke dunia manusia. Jadi bisakah kau terbang dan masuk lewat celah itu ke dunia manusia?"

Loki yang hendak bertanya lebih memilih menuruti permintaan gadis itu. "Baiklah. Apapun untukmu Hime. Tapi kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku."

Lucy mengangguk. Kemudian ia berpamitan.

"Master, Zeref, aku akan kembali ke dunia manusia. Terimakasih atas pertolongan kalian selama ini."

"Sama-sama. Tapi Lucy, kau jangan kaget jika Magnolia ataupun guild telah banyak berubah."

Lucy yang tak begitu mengerti maksud ucapan dari Mavis hanya mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga Natsu, Heartfilia. Dan titipkan salamku padanya."

"Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Aku pergi...terimakasih.."

Kemudian Lucy terbang dengan di gendong Loki, melewati gerbang dunia manusia dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Aku kembali, minna.."

 _End flash back_

#########

"Saat kembali aku benar-benar bingung karena kota ini sudah banyak berubah. Dan ternyatacaku twlah pergi selama lima tahun." Terang Lucy, mengakhiri ceritanya.

Natsu tersenyum miris. "Jadi sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Zeref, huh?"

Lucy menghela nafasnya. "Walau dia membuatmu menjadi END, Tapi setidaknya, dia telah menyelamatkanku Natsu."

"Bagaimanapun, aku berhutang terimakasih padanya walau aku masih tak bisa memaafkannya."

"Ya...dan waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu."

"Intinya waktu di sana dan di sini berbeda?" tanya Natsu yang masih memeluk Lucy dari samping.

"Ya. Bahkan kemarin ketika memasuki guild aku agak heran karena pasalnya sekarang guild ini jadi sangat ramai, luas, dan banyak anak-anak."

Natsu tersenyum. "Banyak hal beruba semenjak kepergianmu Luce..."

"Dan kau salah satunya Natsu."

Lucy duduk di samping Natsu, menangkup wajah pemuda yang telah tumbuh semakin dewasa itu dengan dua tangannya. "Lihatlah...onix ini tak sehitam dulu. Rambut pinkmu juga tampak memudar dan kau juga jadi jarang bicara dan tersenyum. Kau berubah Natsu. Sangat berubah. Apa kau tahu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy dan lainnya merasa sangat kehilangan Natsu yang mereka kenal.

Natsu menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat menyesali semua perubahannya. "Aku tahu. Mungkkn aku harus minta maaf pada semuanya."

"Aku akan mendukungmu. Jadilah Natsu yang dulu."

Natsu tersenyum. Memberikan grins yang telah lama tak terlihat pada Lucy dan Lucy membalasnya dendan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Natsu membelai surai Lucy kemudian menaruh tangannya di tengkuk Lucy. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy dan mendekatkan wajah Lucy yang telah mengeluarkan semburat merah kepadanya. Mata Lucy berubah sayu dan Natsu makin mendekatkan bibirnya. Beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka saling bertemu. Natsu membuka sedikit bibirnya dan Lucy juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan Natsu yang satunya memeluk tubuh ramping Lucy. Bibir keduanya hampir saling bersentuhan, namun...sebuah suara menghenentikan aksi keduanya.

"Ups...s-sepertinya kami mengganggu..."

Natsu dan Lucy sontak langsung menjauhkan diri mereka lalu menatap ke arah pintu yang telsh terbuka, memperlihatkan para member fairy rail yang tenhah berdiri di depan pintu.

Natsu berguman 'Sial' sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna. Sementara Lucy langsung berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnta yang berpacu cepat.

"M-minna..." panggil Lucy.

"Ne semuanya...sepertinya kita masuk di saat yang tidak tepat. Jadi lebih baik kita kembali saja dulu. Nah Natsu, Lucy, silahkan kalian lanjutkan yang tadi." kata Mira sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"M-mou...Mira..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu dengan nada sedikit ketus. Ia merasa jengkel karena nakamanya merusak momentnya dan Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata ada apa? Tentu saja kami kesini karena ingin melihat keadaanmu. Dan sepertinya kau sudah sembuh." cerca Gray yang tengah mengendong anak kecil berambut biru.

"Ya. Aku memang sudah sembuh. Jadi sudah kan?"

"Bisakah kau hilangkan nada dinginmu itu? Kau bisa menakuti anakku dasar flame head." kata Gajeel.

"Kalau begitu jangan bawa anakmu kemari. Merepotkan." jawab Natsu walau masih dengan nada dingin andalannya selama lima tahun. Tapi itu sudah membuat nakama-nakamanya merasa senang. Setidaknya ia tak lagi mengabaikan perkataan nakamanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi Natsu, kami ke sini karena ingin melihat keadaanmu dan Lucy. Ku dengar dia sakit."

Erza berjalan mendekati Lucy yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang. Wanita berambut merah itu sedang menggendong gadis kecil berambut biru pendek.

Lucy tersenyum pada Erza. "Ahaha...aku hanya kurang tidur saja Erza. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh."

Gadis kecil di gendongan Erza meronta meminta turun.

"Mama...Zella mau tulun." pintanya.

"Baik-baik." Erza menurunkan gadis kecil itu ke lantai dan setelah turun, gadis itu langsung mendekati Lucy. Dengan senang hati Lucy mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya Lucy.

Gadis itu langsung menjawab dengan semangat. "Zella Felnandes bibi cantik!"

"Nama yang bagus. Ayahmu pasti Jellal ya?"

"Wah...kok bibi bisa tahu?"

Lucy tersenyum saja.

"Papa Ruvi mau turun." pinta anak laki-laki Gray.

"Galev juga yah...Galev mau belkenalan dengan bibi cantik itu." tunjuk anak laki-laki Gajell pada Lucy yang saat ini sedang memangku Zella.

Mereka menurunkan anak-anak mereka. Mira dan Lissana yang juga sedang menggendong anak mereka ikut menurunkan anak-anaknya. Bocah-bocah itu langsung berlari menghampiri Lucy. Lucy tampak senang dengan anak-anak itu.

Mereka berebut meminta di pangku gadis celestial spirit itu.

"Sepertinya mereka menyukai Lu-chan." kata Levy yang berdiri di samping Gajeel.

"Ya. Aku senang melihatnya."

Tiba-tiba Ruvi, anak Gray berdiri di depan Lucy kemudian memegang tangan Lucy dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Bibi Lucy sangat cantik. Ruvi suka bibi Lucy. Bibi Lucy mau menikah dengan Ruvi?"

Sontak perkataan bocah itu membuat hening suasana. Natsu yang mendengarnya entah kenapa sedikit merasa kesal. Mykanya bahkan sudah cemberut. Sepertinya ia cemburu dengan anak kecil.

Gray lantas tertawa di ikuti nakamanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ruvi lalu menepuk pelan pundak bocah itu.

"Jadi anak ayah menyukai bibi Lucy ya? Tapi sepertinya kau akan bersaing dengan paman api nak." kata Gray melirik Natsu yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Kau harus mengalahkanku dulu bocah jika ingin menikahi Luce." kata Natsu.

Lantas para nakamanya langsung berdehem ria dan itu membuat pipi Lucy kembali merona.

Tiba tiba Natsu berdiri. Ia menatap para nakamanya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Lucy yang mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Natsu lantas tersenyum.

"Teman-teman...aku...aku minta maaf karena telah berubah. Maaf telah membuat kalian sedih. Maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir." ucap Natsu yang malah menatap ke lantai. Pipinya bersemu merah. Sepertinya dia malu.

Erza dan lainnya tersenyum. Sepertinya kedatangan Lucy memang telah membuat Natsu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi Natsu yang dulu, walau belum sepenuhnya. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat mereka senang.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan bagian dari Fairy Tail, Natsu. Jadi kami akan memaafkanmu." kata Erza.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu setelah kau berhasil mengalahkanku Flame brain." kata Gajeel memanggi Natsu dengan nama ejekannya.

"Itu mudah Ice Freak." balas Natsu membalas ejekannya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Selamat datang kembali Natsu." kata Mira.

"Tak ku sangka dia bisa berubah secepat itu. Pasti karena kemarin dia mencium Lucy." Ejek Gajeel yang langsung di sikut oleh Levy.

Lucy hanya menunduk malu. Natsu membalas Gajeel dengan mengatakan. 'Urusai'.

Asuka ikut bicara. "Jadi Natsu sudah mencium Lucy ya? Berarti hutangmu padaku tujuh tahun lalu sudah lunas Natsu." katanya.

Dulu saat masih kecil, Asuka pernah memerintah Natsu untuk mencium Lucy. Tapi akhirnya Natsu malah mencium Happy.

"Terserah."jawab Natsu seolah tak peduli.

"Lucyyyy~"

Seekor exceed berwarna biru terbang melintasi kerumunan orang di dalam ruang perawatan dan ia langsung menubrukkan dirinya ke dada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Ah Happy.."

"Lucy...akhirnya kau kembali...aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Lucy balas memeluk kucing itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu Happy. Hey kau belum menyapa Natsu."

Happy beralih menatap Natsu yang duduk di samping Lucy. Natsu tersenyum padany dan air mata Happy langsung mengalir deras.

"Natsu..." ia memeluk sang Fire Dragon slayer itu. Natsu balas memeluknya.

"Maaf ya Happy...kau jadi seperti ini."

"Tak apa Natsu...yang penting kau sudah kembai seperti dulu. Aku senang sekali."

Para Nakama menyaksikan adegan mengharukan itu dengan air mata menggenang.

"Di mana Carla dan anak-anakmu Happy?" tanya Lucy sambil mengelus kepa Happy yang masih dalam pelukan Natsu.

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya. Happy turun.

"Mereka ada di rumah. Aku memintanya agar tidak keluar dulu." kata Happy.

"Kalau begitu Nanti aku akan ikut melihat Carla dan anak-anak kalian." kata Lucy dan Happy langsung mengangguk.

"Syukurlah...Lucy-san bisa merubah Natsu-san kembali...kami sangat senang." kata Wendy yang turut meneteskan air mata.

Kemudian Wendy berlari memeluk Lucy di ikuti para wanita, sebuah reuni keluarga. Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

Saat para Pria hendak ikutan memeluk Lucy Natsu langsung menarik Lucy dalam pelukannya.

"Kalian pikir bisa seenaknya memeluknya" kata Natsu ketus masih dalam posisi memeluk Lucy. Tak ayal Lucy langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah karena malu.

"N-Natsu...mereka melihat kita..."

"Biar. Yang penting pria-pria mesum ini ak menyenruhmu." balas Natsu.

"Siapa yang kau katai mesum? Dasar over protectife." celetuk Gray.

"Kau lah yang mesum flame head. Siapa yang mau memeluk Lucy-mu itu?" tambah Gajeel.

"Berisik!" balas Natsu.

Kemudian mereka semua tertawa termasuk Natsu dan Lucy. Sungguh...sudah sangat lama sekali mereka tak tertawa bersama seperti ini. Sangat hangat...

Tapi suasana membahagiakan itu terganggu ketika tiba saja terdengar suara pintu di buka kasar. Lantas mereka beralih ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok pria tengah berdiri tertatih tatih dengan penuh Luka. Mereka mengenalinya dengan Jellal.

"Jellal!" Erza langsung menghampiri Jellal yang hampir terjatuh lalu memapahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Jellal?" tanya Erza panik.

"Kita...kita harus bersiap..." jawabnya.

Jellal mengalihkan matanya dan menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berada di samping Natsu.

"Lu-Lucy?"

"Ya, dia kembali kemarin. Kami akan menjelaskannya setelah kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Ada apa Jellal?" tanya Natsu yang telah merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Jellal menatap para anggota Fairy Tail di ruangan itu.

"Acnologia...dia muncul kembali..."

Dan kebahagiaan Fairy tail tak bertahan lama karena kemunculan tiba-tiba sang raja Naga kegelapan...Acnologia. Lalu sebuah pertempuran akan kembali terjadi.

########

Beesambung...

WTH! Kok malah ada acnologia sih?! Waduh kalau gini nggak jadi tamat di cahapter dua dong! Jadi gini nih readers...tiba-tiba aja sebuah ide nyantel di otak saya untuk memunculkan acnologia. Jadi mungkin fic ini bakalan tamat di chapter 4 atau lebih. Biar hurt ama romance lebih kerasa sih...hehehe. Tolong maafkan author yang labil ini. TT_TT. Tapi tenang aja, fanfic ini bakal saya tamatin kok. Jado readers nggak perlu khawatir. Jadi mohon RnR nya buat semuanya boar saya jadi semangat buat nerusin ff ini ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Aku kembali, Natsu

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Aneh dll.

Hai minna...saya kembali update fanfic ini. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca n ngereview di chap kemarin. Saya sereng karena pada ngerespon positif fanfic ini walaupun masih banyak typo yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari fanfic saya XD.

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin makasih buat para readers yang dah menunggu fanfic ini. Sekaligus saya juga minta maaf karena nggak bisa update cepet di karenakan bulan kemarin ada banyak kegiatan dan kesibukan yang membuat saya jadi nggak bisa konsen buat bikin chapter 3 nya. Soalnya kalo nggak konsen nanti Hurt ama romancenya nggak bakal kerasa. Dan juga nggak bisa bikin baper deh. Jadi saya nunggi waktu yang tepat dan saat yang tepat buat ngetik chapter ini.

Pokoknya makasih banyak dah buat kalian semua. Kalo gitu biar nggak kelamaan, langsung aja deh...READ ENJOY ! ^_^

.

.

########

"Ada apa Jellal?" tanya Natsu yang telah merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Jellal menatap para anggota Fairy Tail di ruangan itu.

"Acnologia...dia muncul kembali..."

Dan kebahagiaan Fairy tail tak bertahan lama karena kemunculan tiba-tiba sang raja Naga kegelapan...Acnologia. Lalu sebuah pertempuran akan kembali terjadi.

.

.

#######

CHAPTER 3.

"Acnologia...dia muncul kembali..." kata Jellal yang saat ini sedang di papah oleh Erza.

DEG!

Berita yang dikatakan Jellal ini membuat orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut bukan main. Erza membulatkan maniknya mendengar apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Ac-Acnologia ? K-kau jangan bercanda Jellal." kata wanita berambut merah itu, menatap Jellal yang sedang di papahnya. Jellal balas menatap wanita itu.

"Aku tak bercanda. Itu memang dia. Dia datang dan langsung menghancurkan guild Crime Sorciere."

"A-Apa?!" teriak mereka.

Lucy yang berdiri di barisan depan bersama Natsu menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Terlalu syok, "I-ini...t-tidak mungkin..."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Natsu.

Zella anak Erza menatap orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya yang terlihat amat syok. "Acnologia itu apa?" tanyanya polos.

Mira menghampiri gadis kecil itu sambil berjongkok, dengan masih menggendong anaknya, Lami Dreyard."Belum saatnya kau tahu, sayang."

Erza menatap anaknya yang saat ini tengah menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini harus di lakukan tanpa ada anak-anak kecil.

Wanita berambut merah itu menatap Mira. "Mira, bisakah kau membawa anak-anak ke halaman bersama Juvia, Lissana dan Levy?"

Mengerti maksud dari sang Titania, keempat wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kami akan membawa anak-anak ke halaman. Ayo sayang, Lami, Zella. Kita main di halaman belakang." bujuk Mira.

Levy, Lissana dan Juvia juga mengajak anak-anak mereka ke halaman belakang agar Jellal dan lainnya dapat membicarakan masalah Acnologia dengan serius. Berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain yang mau menurut untuk di ajak, Zella justru menolak dan malah berlari bersembunyi di belakang kaki Erza dan Jellal.

"Zella tidak mau ikut. Zella mau di sini belsama Ayah dan Ibu. Ayah sedang teluka sekalang."

"Ayolah sayang. Lami dan lainnya juga ikut. Masa kau tidak ikut?" bujuk Mira lagi, tapi tetap di tolak oleh gadis kecil itu. Mira menatap Erza bingung, meminta solusi.

"Ayah akan baik-baik saja sayang." kata Erza pada anaknya.

Zella tetap menggeleleng. "Tidak mau!"

Asuka yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang mulai berjalan mendekati Zella. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakam tinggi mereka. "Zella-chan, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih menembak? Pasti seru! Kau mau kan?" bujuknya.

Gadis kecil berambut biru itu, yang tadinya menolak kini wajahnya langsung berseri-seri mendengar tawaran dari Asuka. "Wah! Zella mau!" katanya. Kemudian berjalan ke hadapan Asuka. Gadis berpakaian ala koboi itu kemudian menggendong Zella. "Biar aku yang mengurus Zella, Erza-chan. Kalian lanjutkanlah pembicaraan ini."

Erza mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terimakasih Asuka." kemudian Asuka keluar dari ruang perawatan bersama Mira yang menggendong Lami.

Erza menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya anak-anak itu pergi. Sekarang di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy dan Happy.

"Jellal kau duduklah dulu. Biar aku memanggilkan Porlyusica-san untuk mengobatimu." kata Erza.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobati Jellal-san, Erza-san." tawar Wendy.

Erza mengangguk lalu mendudukkan Jellal dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang karena tubuh Jellal saat ini penuh luka. Ia juga di bantu oleh Gray . Wendy langsung mengobati Jellal dengan sihir lost magicnya.

"Arigatou Wendy, Erza dan semuanya." kata Jellal.

"Ya. Tak masalah Jellal-san." balas Wendy.

Mereka kembali meneruskan permbicaraan dengan posisi Jellal yang masih di obati. Suasana berubah menjadi Serius.

"Bagaimana ini?Acnologia?" tanya Gray.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, "Bukankah dia di kabarkan hilang setelah perang Alvarez lima tahun lalu?"

Jellal beralih menatap manik Natsu, "Ya. Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi...itu memang Acnologia...Naga Hitam dengan tubuh sekebal baja dan raungan mengerikan...apa jika itu bukan Acnologia?"

"Ya. Aku percaya Jellal. Dan lagi mungkin saat perang Alvarez, Acnologia tiba-tiba pergi karena suatu hal. Dan akhirnya...sekarang dia kembali." kata Gajeel.

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?" tanya Wendy.

Happy terduduk, memeluk kaki kecilnya di atas meja. Air mata terlihat memupuk di sudut matanya. "De-demi Kami-sama...kenapa hal ini terjadi kembali? ke-kenapa Acnologia harus datang sekarang? Kenapa dia harus datang di saat kita sedang merasa bahagia,? di saat Lucy kembali.? Kenapa?.." sedihnya. Genangan di sudut matanya turun dengan deras melewati pipinya.

Hening. Perkataan sang exceed biru itu barusan berhasil membuat para nakamanya memikirkan semua perkataan exceed itu dalam diam. Terlalu sakit dan sedih menerima kenyataan ini. Di mana Lucy yang baru kembali harus menghadapi bahaya padahal ia baru kembali setelah lima tahun menghilang. Dan mungkin...harus menghadapi peperangan kembali.

"Happy..." lirih Erza yang sedang berusaha sekuatnya menahan diri agar tak mengeluarkan air mata.

Lucy menggigit bibirnya mendengar perkataan Happy barusan. Bibirnya bergetar. Benar apa yang Happy katakan. Kenapa kebahagiaan ini harus hancur dalam waktu sekejap ini. Kenapa mahluk itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali menghantui Fairy Tail. Kenapa...harus sekarang. Dan kenapa takdir seolah sedang mempermainkannya? Seandainya saja ia datang lebih cepat...seandainya ia tahu hal ini lebih awal...

Lucy berjalan mendekati Happy, mengangkat tubuh Happy lalu memeluk erat sang exceed berwarna biru itu sambil terisak. "Happy... ...maafkan aku..."

"Lusy...hiks~hiks..." Happy makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Lucy, terisak makin keras.

Natsu merasa hatinya sangat sakit melihat orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu menangis. Hatinya tergerak untuk mendekati keduanya, tapi Natsu hanya diam saja. Ia tahu sekarang Happy dan Lucy membutuhkan waktu untuk saling meluapkan perasaan mereka. Jadi ia hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam.

Tak lama Lucy merenggangkan pelukannya pada Happy kemudian menurunkan tubuh kucing itu. Happy memegang tangan Lucy dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Lusy...hiks...aku...aku tak ingin kebahagiaan ini berakhir-hiks, hancur begitu saja...aku-hiks...aku ingin kebahagiaan ini bertahan lebih lama lagi...hiks-hiks..."ucap Happy yang masih menangis.

Natsu mendekati Happy, mengelus kepala sahabatnya itu. "Happy. Siapa bilang kita akan kehilangan kebahagiaan ini? Kau jangan berfikir seperti itu. Seperti apapun masalah atau musibah yang kita terima, jika sebuah kebahagian muncul di tengah-tengahnya, kita tetap akan merasa senang. Kita semua harus bersyukur karena akhirnya Lucy kembali. Walau baru sekarang, walau kita akan menghadapi sebuah bencana. Tapi kita harus tetap senang."

"Ya Happy. Justru kebahagiaan itu akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan tersendiri untuk kita dalam mengatasi masalah apapun. Jadi kau jangan menangis.." tambah Wendy.

"Apa kau tidak senang karena Lucy kebali?" tanya Gray.

Happy mengelap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, lalu berusaha agar air mata itu tak turun kembali. Apa yang Natsu dan Wendy katakan memang benar dan harusnya ia tak boleh mengatakan hal seperti tadi.

"Hiks-y-ya...ak-aku..tidak-hiks...akan menangis! Tidak! Dan aku senang! Akhirnya...akhirnya Lucy kembali!" katanya dengan lantang, walau suaranya masih terdengar bergetar.

Lucy yang sedari tadi tak bersuara itu mulai angkat bicara. Kepalanya tertunduk, "Ini salahku Happy...Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat...mungkin kebahagiaan ini takkan berakhir dengan sangat singkat. Kalian tak perlu merasa sedih terlalu lama...kalian tak perlu merasa kehilangan terlalu lama...dan Natsu..." manik karamelnya beralih menatap onix Natsu sendu. "Kau tak perlu menungguku terlalu lama...kau tak perlu merasa sakit...kau juga tak perlu berubah. Jika saja aku kembali lebih awal...kita masih bisa menikmati hal-hal menyenangkan yang sering kita lakukan bersama, menjalankan misi bersama, merayakan festival bersama...kita juga akan tertawa lebih lama, mengobrol lebih sering dan bersenang senang. Tapi...aku...ak-aku terlalu lemah. Aku terlalu lemah hingga akhirnya baru bisa muncul kembali sekarang. Aku...aku-"

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Natsu meraih kedua pundak Lucy yang saat ini bergetar hebat, mencengkram pundak itu. Natsu menatap manik karamel Lucy tajam menggunakan onixnya. Tatapan tajam yang tak pernah Lucy lihat sebelumnya. Natsu menautkan kedua alisnya, tak suka dengan perkataan gadis celestial spirit itu barusan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Luce?"

Lucy tak menjawab. Nafasnya tercekat ketika menatap pemuda di depannya yang saat ini makin mencengkram pundaknya. Gadis berkucir pony tail itu memberanikan diri menatap manik sehitam malam di depannya. Natsu dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata yang memupuk di manik karamel itu.

"Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu sendiri Luce! Aku tak suka kau mengatakan hal tadi! Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di detik berikutnya. Kita juga tak pernah tahu kapan hal buruk akan menimpa kita. Kami semua sudah merasa sangat senang karena kau kembali ke sini Luce...ke Fairy Tail...rumah kita. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kami semua bahagia. Sangat! Walaupun kau kembali sepuluh tahun lagi, seratus tahun lagi...Fairy Tail akan tetap merasa senang menerima kedatanganmu. Jadi...jangan pernah berpikir seperti tadi."

"Apa yang di katakan Natsu benar, Lucy. Walaupun kau kembali lebih awal tetap tak ada jaminan jika Acnologia tak akan kembali. Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku juga tak tahu kapan kau datang tapi aku merasa senang karena kau sudah mau kembali ke Fairy Tail, ke keluargamu." tambah Jellal.

"Kapanpun kau kembali kami tetap akan merasa bahagia Lucy." kata Erza sambil tersenyum

Natsu menghapus air mata Lucy yang perlahan mulai turun dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian menyisir helaian pony milik Lucy dengan lembut, dan berhenti di kedua pipi gembulnya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka. Pandangannya yang semula tegas kini melembut. Menangkup kedua pipi gadis bermanik karamel itu dengan dua tangan besarnya, mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau dengar kan Luce? Kami semua tetap merasa bahagia atas kedatanganmu walaupun mungkin keadaan kita sedang terancam. Seperti apapun keadaan sekarang, karena kau sudah kembali, itu membuat beban yang kami pikirkan dan kami tanggung menjadi lebih ringan Luce...membuat kami merasa tenang. Karena...kau adalah keluarga kami Luce. Dan apa kau tahu?" Natsu makin mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga Lucy dapat merasakan nafas Natsu menerpa wajahnya teratur, "Kau...adalah kebahagian yang lama Fairy Tail inginkan."

Lucy tercekat, mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Natsu ucapkan. Kebahagiaan yang lama Fairy Tail inginkan? Jadi...mereka selama ini masih tetap menginginkannya kembali?

Lucy menutup manik karamel yang menurunkan bulir-bulir air mata. Nafasnya kembali teratur. Kembali merasa rileks dan tenang berkat semua perkataan Natsu yang menenangkan. Dan juga berkat Natsu yang bersikap sangat lembut padanya.

"Ya...terimakasih semuanya. Maaf...aku sudah berfikir begitu."

Pemuda berambut pink di depannya tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala Lucy perlahan. "Ya. Luce.."

Setelah di rasa Lucy kembali tenang, Natsu beralih pada Happy, "Dan Happy, jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti tadi lagi."

Exceed biru itu mengangkat tangannya, "Aye sir!"

Natsu tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali serius untuk meneruskan pembicaraan mengenai Acnologia yang sempat terhenti. "Kembali ke permasalahan. Bagaimana kejadiannya Jellal hingga Acnologia bisa menghancurkan guildmu?"

"Akan ku ceritakan semuanya nanti. Tapi bisakah kalian mempertemukanku dengan Master Makarov? Aku akan menceritakannya setelah ia ada di sini." Mohon Jellal.

Gray maju, "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberi tahu Master dan memintanya ke sini. Kalian tunggulah..."dan pria yang sangat hobi stripper itu langsung berlari ke luar untuk menemui Makarov.

Selama menunggu kedatangan Makarov, tak ada yang bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Jellal. Pria dengan tato di sekitar wajahnya itu juga hanya diam. Ia masih di obati oleh Wendy sementara Erza terus menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. Semua tahu bahwa Erza pasti merasa sangat khawatir pada Jellal. Mereka semua hanya bisa menerka, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada guild Crime Sorciere? Kenapa Acnologia menyerang guild yang Jellal dirikan itu? Dan apa yang sebenarnya Acnologia inginkan?

Tak lama suara pintu di buka kasar terdengar sangat keras, merobek suasana hening di dalam ruang perawatan. Lalu dari arah pintu yang terbuka lebar, masuklah sang Master dari Fairy Tail, dengan wajah sangat panik bersama Gray yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Master!" pekik Erza dan lainnya. Master memasang wajah serius.

"Acnologia?! Dia muncul?! Apa benar yang Gray katakan padaku? Sekarang di mana Jellal." panik Makarov.

Erza dan lainnya memberikan Master jalan untuk ke hadapan Jellal. Wendy telah selesai mengobati pria dengan tato di sekitar wajahnya itu lalu segera menyingkir dari samping Jellal.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Jellal. Apa kau terluka karena bertarung dengan mahluk itu?" tanya Makarov setelah sampai di depan Jellal.

Pria berambut biru itu mengangguk. Mengiyakan apa yang baru saja Makarov katakan. "Iya. Acnologia datang secara tiba-tiba ke guild Crime Sorciere. Dia langsung menghancurkan Guild dan sekitarnya. Beruntung aku dan lainnya selamat. Lalu Acnologia, yang semula berwujud Naga berubah menjadi wujud manusianya dan berdiri di hadapan kami. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku..." Jellal mulai bercerita...

 _Flash back on._

 _Acnologia berdiri di depan Jellal dan teman-temannya dalam wujud manusia. Tatapannya yang dingin dan menusuk menatap tajam Jellal yang sedang membantu teman-temannya bangun dari timpaan reruntuhan Guild._

" _Di mana dia?" tanya Acnologia._

" _Dia siapa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan Guild Crime Sorciere?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Jellal dengan nada tinggi. Ia sangat marah karena Acnologia telah menghancurkan guild yang ia ciptakan dan melukai teman-temannya. Ia maju beberapa langkah ke hadapan Acnologia._

" _Sepertinya, dia tidak di sini."_

 _BATS!_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa di duga Acnologia sudah berdiri tepat di depan Jellal dan langsung menyerang Master dari Crime Sorciere itu. Jellal yang belum siap langsung terpental menyusur reruntuhan guildnya hingga beberapa meter, lalu berhenti ketika tubuhnya menabrak batu yang cukup besar._

 _DUG!_

" _UGH!"_

" _JELLAL!" pekik Meredy dan Cobra bersamaan. Mereka berniat menghampiri Jellal._

" _Jangn menghalangi."_

" _UGH!"_

 _Acnologia telah berpindah tempat ke hadapan Merdy dan mencekik gadis berambut pink itu, lalu melemparnya hingga terlempar beberapa puluh meter._

" _MEREDY!" Dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya Racer, Yang masih berusaha bangun langsung berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Meredy yang melayang di udara. Tapi ia ikut terpental setelah menangkap tubuh Meredy karena kekuatan Acnologia saat melempar gadis itu sangat kuat._

 _BRUKK!_

" _MEREDY! RACER!" Pekik Jellal saat melihat kedua orang itu berguling-guling di atas tanah. Tapi mereka berhasil selamat_

" _Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Cobra yang sudah sampai di hadapan dua orang itu._

" _Y-ya." " Terimakasih Racer, kau sudah menyelamatkanku."_

 _Jellal sangat marah. Dengan amarah memuncak Jellal langsung menyerang Acnologia dengan sihir meteornya. Tapi dapat di tangkis dengan sangat mudah oleh Acnologia._

 _BUAKH!_

 _Jellal terlempar beberapa puluh meter karena pukulan Acnologia. Jellal bangun kembali, tapi tubuhnya kembali terpental bahkan juga tersayat karena Acnologia menyerangnya kembali._

" _UAGHH!"_

" _JELLAL!" Pekik Cobra kemudian ia berlari, hendak membantu pemuda yang terpental karena serangan Acnologia itu. Tapi tiba-tiba..._

 _SEESHH!_

 _CRAASSHHH!_

" _UGH!"_

 _Cobra membulatkan matanya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada seluruh tubuhnya, darah keluar dari mulutnya, kemudian tubuhnya jatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Ia sempat melirik sampingnya di mana seseorang tengah berdiri dengan tangan terangkat. Cobra jatuh dengan tubuh terkoyak dan darah langsung membasahi tanah di sekitarnya. Acnologia telah berdiri tepat di samping Cobra dengan cakar dipenuhi darah. Acnologia...dia membunuh Cobra dengan satu kali serangan._

" _COBRAAA!"pekik Jellal. Maniknya membulat sempurna ketika melihat tubuh nakamanya yang telah terbaring di atas tanah dengan penuh darah._

 _Seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin, Acnologia hanya menatap datar mayat Cobra yang berada tepat di sampingnya_

" _Tinggal 6 Dragon Slayer lagi yang harus ku bunuh." dan setelah mengatakan itu Acnologia langsung pergi meninggalkan tubuh Cobra yang sudah tergenang oleh darah. Acnologia sempat menggumamkan seuatu yang tak dapat di dengar oleh Jellal ataupun lainnya._

" _Dan aku harus segera menemukan 'dia'. Karena hanya 'dia'...yang bisa membantuku menuntaskan tujuanku yang sebenarnya.."_

 _End flash back._

"Dia...Acnologia..berhasil membunuh Cobra denganhh sekali serangan. Tiba-tiba Racer, Meredy, Midnight, Angel dan lainnya berlari ke arah Acnologia menghilang. Mereka tak terima karena...Cobra di bunuh. Mereka berusaha menyusulnya, untuk mengalahkan Acnologia. Aku mencoba menyusul mereka. Tapi..." tatapan Jellal berubah sendu. "Aku tak dapat menemukan mereka...sepertinya mereka terlibat pertarungan lagi dengan Acnologia karena aku melihat banyak bekas pertarungan di sekitar tempat yang ku lewati. Aku sudah mencari mereka...berharap dapat menemukan mereka. Tapi...tetap tak dapat ku temukan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk langsung ke Fairy Tail. Aku ingin memperingatkan kalian tentang kemunculan Acnologia."

Jellal meneruskan, "Teman-temanku, Meredy, Racer, Cobra dan lainnya...mereka semua tewas. Aku...aku tak bisa melindungi mereka...aku terlalu lemah.."

Makrov dan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap miris keadaan Jellal sekarang. Jellal pasti sangat terpukul sekarang karena semua teman-teman satu guildnya mati di tangan Acnologia. Pria berambut biru itu menundukkan kepalanya, menangis dalam diam. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Erza mengelus punggung suaminya. "Ini bukan salahmu Jellal. Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kau bisa. Tapi...Acnologia memang terlalu kuat."

Makarov mengangguk. "Sebenarnya apa yang di incar oleh Acnologia? Dan kenapa dia kembali muncul setelah sekian lama?" tanya Master.

Jellal ingat. "Setelah membunuh Cobra, Acnologia langsung pergi begitu saja, seperti tak berniat bertarung atau membunuh yang lainnya. Jadi...kemungkinan, dia...hanya mengincar Dragon Slayer.

Semua membulatkan mata mereka...Dragon...Slayer...

Wendy tampak gemetaran."'J-jadi...d-dia.."

"Mengincar..."

"Kita..." ucap ketiga Dragon Slayer Fairy Tail. Mereka bertiga saling melempar pandang. Jellal menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Kemungkinan besar memang begitu. Apa kalian ingat, di perang Alvarez lima tahun lalu, Acnologia juga muncul dan tiba-tiba menyerang God Serena, Dragon Slayer pengguna empat elemen."

Gajeel mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ingat. Kemudian ia menghilang setelah membunuh Serena."

"Jadi...mungkin Acnologia...ingin menghabisi seluruh Dragon Slayer yang tersisa di dunia ini!" pekik Gray.

BRUK!

Tubuh Wendy melemas, merosot ke lantai. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. "J-jadi...A-Acnologia...i-ingin m-me-membunuh...k-kita?"

Suara isakan dari sang gadis Dragon Slayer itu memenuhi ruangan. Kenyataan ini harus di terima oleh para Dragon Slayer, jika hidup mereka kembali terancam karena kedatangan mahluk itu. Mahluk yang telah mengacau di Tenryoujima, mahluk yang muncul di saat pertarungan melawan guild kegelapan, Tartaroz. Mahluk yang datang ke peperangan melawan Alvarez dan tiba-tiba menghilang setelah membunuh God Serena dengan sekali serangan. Dan sekarang...mahluk itu muncul kembali untuk membunuh Dragon Slayer yang tersisa.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tak akan bisa mengalahkan Acnologia. Dulu saat pertarungan melawan Tartaroz, Acnologia juga muncul. Tapi ada Igneel-san dan Naga-naga lainnya yang membantu kita memukul mundur Acnologia. Tapi...sekarang sudah tak ada para Naga yang akan membantu kita mengalahkan Acnologia lagi. Kita...kita semua pasti akan mati.."

Lucy tak kuasa melihat gadis yang telah tumbuh dewasa itu menangis dan ketakutan. Lucy mendekati Wendy kemudian memeluk tubuh gadis itu yang masih gemetaran.

"Tenanglah Wendy...kau harus tenang...kau harus kuat. Bukan hanya kau yang di incar oleh Acnologia. Natsu dan Gajeel juga sedang dalam bahaya sepertimu. Kita semua juga sedang dalam bahaya karena Acnologia pasti akan membunuh semua umat manusia. Tapi kita harus tetap bisa tenang. Kau tak sendirian Wendy. Ada kami semua, nakama nakamamu, anggota Fairy Tail. Kami tak akan membiarkan hal ini begitu saja." kata Lucy mencoba menenangkan Wendy.

"Benar Wendy. Kami tak akan membiarkan Acnologia membunuh kalian. Kita akan berperang bersama kalian, karena kita adalah keluarga." tambah Erza yang telah berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Wendy, kami semua akan melindungimu." kata Gray sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Jangan menangis bocah. Kau tak akan mati, dan kita juga tak akan mati." tambah Gajeel.

"Semuanya..."

Natsu yang tadi berdiri, ikut berjongkok di hadapan Wendy. Tanganya mengelus kepala gadis itu. "Tenanglah Wendy. Aku tak akan membiarkan Acnologia membunuh kita. Jika kita bersatu, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

"Natsu-san..." Wendy tak bisa mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi. Perkataan Natsu barusan berhasil menghilangkan rasa takut di dalam hatinya. Rasa gelisah dan putus asa yang sempat ada di dalam menghantui benaknya kini telah hilang. Gadis berambut biru panjang itu mengangguk kemudian berdiri di bantu Natsu.

"Benar apa kata Natsu. Jika kita bersatu, kita pasti bisa menghadapinya." kata Happy yang terbang dan Hinggap di kepala Wendy.

Semuanya tersenyum. Natsu kini telah kembali menjadi Natsu yang dulu. Natsu yang hangat dan sangat menyayangi Nakama-nakamanya. Natsu yang mengenal kerja sama tim dan Natsu yang dapat membuat rasa percaya diri nakamanya meningkat.

"Terimakasih Natsu-san. Semuanya..."

Mereka semua tersenyum sementara Natsu mengangguk.

Tak lama suara derap langkah kaki cepat terdengar dari arah luar. Bukan hanya derap langkah satu orang, melainkan banyak orang.

Lalu masuklah para wanita yang tadi sedang mengurus anak mereka, Mira, Levy, dan Juvia. Mereka langsung menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Master! Ternyata anda di sini."

"Ya. Ada apa Mira, kenapa kau dan lainnya tampak panik dan gelisah? Dan di mana Lami dan lainnya." tanya Makarov karena memang Mira dan lainnya kelihatan sangat gisaah

"Lami dan anak-anak lainnya sedang bermain di taman belakang bersama Asuka dan Lissana. Tapi...ada kabar buruk Master! Acnologia Master! Acnologia! Dia menyerang Sabertooth!" ujar Mira dengan panik.

"A-APA?!"

Sontak Master dan lainnya langsung tersentak mendengar berita yang di bawakan oleh wanita berambut silver itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu Mira?" tanya Gray.

"Tadi ketika aku ke depan bersama Juvia dan Levy untuk mengambil jus, tiba-tiba Exceed milik Sting dan Rogue, Lector dan Frosch terbang masuk ke guild. Tubuh mereka kotor dan penuh luka. Mereka jatuh ke lantai karena terlalu lelah terbang. Aku dan lainnya langsung menghampiri mereka kemudian membantu berdiri. Mereka yang terlihat sangat panik. Aku bertanya, apa yang terjadi. Lector langsung mengatakan bahwa Sabertooth meminta bantuan Fairy Tail sekarang. Karena, Acnologia tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan Guild Sabertooth dan kota di sekitarnya." terang Mira panjang lebar.

"Apa Lector dan Frosch datang ke sini tanpa Sting dan Rogue?" tanya Gajeel.

"Mereka hanya berdua Gajeel." terang Levy.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka sekarang? Mereka pasti membutuhkan Lector dan Frosch. Dragon Slayer kan mabuk kendaraan. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka ingin kabur?" tambah Happy ia terlihat tambah panik.

"Juvia dan lainnya juga tidak tahu. Tapi Lector mengatakan bahwa Sting, Rogue dan lainnya sedang bertarung mati-matian melawan acnologia." terang Juvia.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Acnologia akan sampai di Fairy Tail. Happy, lebih baik kau temui Charla dan bawa dia kemari. Sangat berbahaya jika dia di rumaha bersama anak-anak kalian"

"Hai'! Aku akan segera kembali." kemudian kucing berwarna biru itu terbang melewati kerumunan.

Makarov mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia geram. "Sial! Tak ku sangaka Acnologia bergerak terlalu cepat! Dia pasti mengincar Sting dan Rogue!"

"Apa maksud anda Master?" tanya Levy.

Jellal menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya, Acnologia mengincar para Dragon Slayer. Ia ingin menghabisi seluruh Dragon Slayer yang ada di dunia ini."

"APA?! Jadi...Acnologia menyerang Sabertooth karena ia ingin membunuh dua naga kembar mereka, Sting dan Rogue?" tanya Levy memastikan.

"Ya. Dia juga sudah membunuh Cobra, Cobra juga seorang Dragon Slayer." tambah Jellal.

Mira berubah makin gelisah. "Dragon Slayer?!Laxus...dia...b-bagaimana dengan Laxus?! Laxus juga Dragon Slayer kan? Laxus sedang melakukan misi bersama tim Raijinshu. Aku tidak tahu kapan mereka kembali... "

"Sial! Bagaimana ini?!"geram Natsu.

Juvia angkat bicara. "Mira. Juvia yakin Laxus pasti akan baik-baik saja. Laxus itu kuat. Dan dia juga pergi bersama Raijinshu. Sekarang lebih baik kita temui Lector dan Frosch"

Makarov mengangguk. "Benar. Kita juga harus menyusun strategi dan menghimpun kekuatan untuk menghadapi Acnologia."

"Di mana Lector dan Frosch, Mira?"tanya Lucy.

"Mereka ada di depan bersama teman-teman. Cana, Bisca dan lainnya sedang berusaha menenangkan mereka."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kedepan dan memberitahukan masalah yang sebenarnya!" kata Erza yang saat ini telah merubah pakaian santainya dengan Armor. Para anggota Fairy Tail lain juga mulai bersiap.

"Aku ikut."

Jellal berusaha turun dari ranjang dengan tubuhnya yang masih terluka. Erza langsung maju ke hadapan Jellal lalu mendudukkan tubuh pria itu ke ranjang. "Jellal...kau masih terluka. Lebih baik kau pulihkan dulu kekuatanmu. Perang ini serahkan semuanya pada kami."

"Tapi-"

"Kau bisa ikut berperang setelah lukamu sembuh Jellal. Aku akan memanggilkan Porlyusica-san untukmu." tambah Mira.

Jellal menghela nafasnya. "Hah...baiklah."

"Ayo semuanya, kita harus bergegas!"

"HAI''!" Pekik semua orang di dalam ruangan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruangan bersama-sama.

Mira memisahkan diri karena ingin memanggil Porlyusica untuk mengobati Jellal. Levy dan Juvia pergi ke halaman belakang Fairy tail untuk membawa anak-anak ke depan. Dan yang lainnya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang panjang ke ruang utama Fairy tail.

Entah kenapa Lucy merasa sangat takut. Ia takut jika kejadian seperti saat Alvarez terulang kembali. Ia tak mau melihat guild dan kota kembali hancur. Ia tak mau melihat teman-temannya mati. Dan ia tak mau...melihat Natsu...mati. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika hal itu terjadi. Tapi Lucy yakin...pasti ia akan merasa sangat sakit, pasti ia akan menjerit, menangis dan hidup seperti Natsu yang selama limat tahun ia tinggal. Hidup tanpa tujuan.

Gadis itu menggenggam ujung roknya, menahan perasaan kalut dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Kegelisahan Lucy itu Natsu sadari karena gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Natsu tahu, gadis itu pasti gelisah dan takut jika sampai kejadian lima tahun lalu terulang kembali.

Dengan sigap, Natsu langsung menggapai tangan Lucy yang berada di samping tubuhnya, menggenggam tangan halus itu. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lalu menoleh ke samping, tepat di mana Natsu berada.

"Kau jangan takut. Kau tak perlu cemas, Luce. Kali ini aku berjanji, kejadian saat itu tak akan terulang kembali. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan semuanya." ujarnya lirih menenangkan.

Walaupun Natsu mengatakan seperti itu, tapi ia masih merasa ragu. Lawan yang mereka hadapi kali ini bukanlah manusia ataupun iblis, melainkan seekor Naga yang telah membantai semua Naga di jamannya, Acnologia.

Tapi tak mau membuat Natsu khawatir padanya, ia hanya bisa mencoba percaya dengan kata-kata pemuda itu. Lucy mengangguk. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Natsu yang telah menyalurkan perasaan hangat padanya dan pemuda itu makin mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa takut Lucy. Lucy jadi lebih tenang sekarang dan mereka berdua berjalan terus mengikuti Makarov dan lainnya dengan posisi tangan yang saling bertautan dengan kuat, seperti tak mau terpisahkan. Lucy hanya bisa berharap, semoga besok ia masih bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Natsu yang hangat, kuat dan menenangkan, karena ia tak ingin...semuanya berakhir seperti tragedi.

Makarov dan lainnya berjalan terus menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya sampai di ruangan utama guild, tempat di mana para member Fairy tail berkumpul.

Dan di sana terlihat jelas anggota-anggota Fairy tail tengah berkerubung di depan sebuah meja yang menjadi tempat berdirinya dua ekor kucing yang dapat terbang dan bicara. Dua kucing itu adalah Lector dan Frosch. Lector sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada semua orang sementara Frosch terus menangis sambil menggumamkan nama Rogue. Cana dan Bisca sedang berusaha menenangkan Frosch dengan mengelus kepala exceed itu.

Menyadari kehadiran sang Master, semuanya memekik.

"MASTER!"

Master berjalan ke hadapan Lector dan Frosch, semua orang memberikan jalan pada kakek itu.

"Master! Ini gawat!

"Acnologia Master!

"Dia muncul dan menghancurkan Sabertooth!"

"Ya. Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Mira. Jadi, Lector, Frosch. Bisa kalian ceritakan awal kejadian hingga Acnologia menyerang Sabertooth?"

Lector mengangguk. "Aku akan menceritakannya. Saat itu Sabertooth dalam keadaan biasa. Aku, Frosch Sting-kun dan Rogue-kun sedang bersantai di Guild. Tiba-tiba Sebuah ledakan terdengar sangat keras. Kami terkejut dan keluar dari guild bersama-sama.

 _Flash back on_

 _SINGGG!_

 _BLAARR!_

" _Suara apa itu?"_

 _Sting, Rogue dan seluruh anggota Sabertooth yang sedang bersantai di guild, di kagetkan dengan suara ledakan yang terdengar tak jauh dari guild. Dengan penuh penasaran mereka berlari keluar dari dalam guild._

" _Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Anggota Sabertooth serempak menghentikan langkah mereka ketika melihat keadaan kota yang hancur. Kepulan asap mengepul dari reruntuhan itu._

" _Ko-kotanya...ke-kenapa bisa hancur?" pekik Minerva yang berdiri di samping Sting._

" _Si-siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Yukino._

" _Sting-kun! Lihat!"_

 _Lector menunjuk ke arah langit dan tepat di atas guild mereka saat ini, seekor Naga dengan tubuh berwarna Hitam muncul. Mereka tersentak._

" _N-naga?! K-kenapa bisa ada Naga?!" pekik Rufus. Wajahnya terlihat panik._

 _Tubuh Rogue gemetaran"I-itu...S-Sting...B-bukankah i-itu..."_

" _A-Acnologia!" teriak Sting._

 _GRAAARR!_

 _Acnologia mengaum dengan sangat keras, memekakkan telinga semua orang. Naga itu lalu terbang tinggi. Mengerti maksud dari Acnologia yang tiba tiba terbang tinggi, Sting segera berteriak._

" _SEMUANYA! MENJAUH DARI GUILD!"_

 _SINGG_

 _DUARR!_

" _KYAHHH!"_

 _Guild hancur seketika, ketika mereka tengah berlari menyelamatkan diri. Sting memeluk tubuh Minerva lalu tiarap sementara Rogue menjatuhkan tubuhnya bersama Yukino, melindungi tubuh gadis berambut silver pendek itu. Frosch dan Lector jatuh tak jauh dari Sting dan Rogue sambil melipat kedua tangan kecil mereka di atas kepala._

 _Setelah serangan itu, Rogue bangun, sambil membantu Yukino._

" _Sting! Nona! Frosh! Lector! Semuanya! Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Rogue dengan suara sangat keras._

" _Kami baik-baik saja Rogue." kata Sting yang sedang membantu Minerva berdiri._

" _Kami selamat Sting-kun" ujar Lector._

" _Fro pikir juga begitu."_

 _Sting dan lainnya beralih menatap guild, tubuh mereka gemetaran._

" _Gu-guildnya..."_

" _Ha-hancur.."_

 _Minerva jatuh terduduk memandangi guild yang sudah berubah menjadi reruntuhan. Sementara Yukino menatap kosong depannya._

" _Ke-kenapa?! Guild kita..."_

 _Sting mengepalkan tangannya. "Sialan!"_

 _TAP TAP_

 _Sesosok pria berambut putih panjang dengan jubah hitam berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia adalah sosok Acnologia yang berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Sting dan Rogue berdiri di depan, melindungi teman-teman mereka yang telah berkumpul menjadi satu._

" _A-Acnologia..." gumam Fro. Exceed dengan pakaian berwarna pink itu memeluk erat kaki Rogue._

" _Di mana dia?" tanya Acnologia ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Sting dan Rogue._

" _Dia siapa yang kau maksud?! Kami tak tahu apa-apa! Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sini?!" bentak Sting. Ia tak terima guild yang telah menjadi rumahnya di hancurkan dalam hitungan detik oleh Acnologia._

" _Sepertinya tak ada di sini juga." gumam Acnologia. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik ku bereskan saja kalian."_

 _SEET_

 _DUAR!_

" _UAGHH!"_

 _Acnologia menyerang Sting dan lainnya. Frosc dan Lector berhasil menghindar dengan terbang tinggi._

" _Sial! Kita harus menghadapinya teman-teman!" teriak Rogue. Akhrinya terjadilah pertarungan antara para anggota Sabertooth dan Acnologia._

 _Tapi Acnologia terlalu kuat. Para penyihir kuat di guild itu kalah satu-persatu. Tinggal Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Yukino, Minerva dan Ogre yang bertahan, sementara Lector dan Frosch tak bisa apa-apa. Mereka hanya melihat pertarungan itu dengan ketakutan._

 _Sting dan teman-temannya terdesak. Bahkan sihir gabungan milik dua Dragon Slayer itu tak dapat menggores sedikitpun tubuh Acnologia._

" _Kuso! Dia terlalu kuat Sting! Kita tak bisa apa-apa!" teriak Rufus._

" _Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"_

 _Sting tampak berfikir sejenak, berhenti menyerang Acnologia. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan pada Fairy Tail?!"_

" _Tapi tak ada waktu untuk kesana Sting! Kita tak mungkin bisa kabur!" ujar Rogue yang sedang berusaha menyerang Acnologia._

" _Kalau bukan kita..." Sting beralih menatap dua exceed yang sedang bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan. "Lector! Frosch! Kalian terbanglah ke Fairy Tail! Kabarkan hal kemunculan Acnologia ini kepada Fairy Tail! Kita membutuhkan bantuan mereka!"_

" _Tapi Sting-kun-"_

" _Cepa-UAKH!" Sting mendapat serangan dari Acnologia. Ia terpental beberapa meter._

" _STING! STING-KUN!" teriak Frosch dan Lector bersamaan._

 _Sting segera bangkit. "CEPATLAH! HANYA KALIAN YANG BISA MENYELAMATKAN KAMI!" Teriaknya._

 _Lector tampak bimbang kemudian ia menatap Sting dan Rogue yang berusaha mati-matian menahan serangan Acnologia. Di saat teman-temannya sedang bertarung, Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nakamanya._

" _Baiklah! Kami akan ke sana secepatnya! Kalian tolong bertahanlah lebih lama!" teriak Lector._

" _Ayo Frosch! Kita harus segera ke FairyTail!"_

 _Frosch tampak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menatap Lector, "T-tapi...Rogue...semuanya.."_

" _Kuatkan hatimu Frosch! Hanya kalian yang bisa kabur dari sini." teriak Rogue dari kejauhan._

" _Rogue.."_

" _Ayo Frosch!"_

 _Dengan berat hati Frosch dan Lector meninggalkan teman-teman mereka untuk meminta bantuan pada Fairy Tail. Mereka terbang secepat yang mereka bisa, sambil terus berdoa semoga semua nakama mereka selamat._

 _End Flash Back._

"Lalu...kami langsung ke sini. Ku mohon...bantulah Sting-kun dan lainnya." mohon Lector setelah selesai bercerita.

"Hanya kalian yang bisa menyelamatkan teman-teman Fro..." kata Frosch yang masih terisak.

Erza maju. "Tenang saja. Kami pasti akan membantu Sting, Rogue dan lainnya." ujar Erza.

"Sebenarnya yang di inginkan oleh Acnologia?!" geram Elfman.

"Dia menginginkan kami. Dragon Slayer." jawab Natsu.

DEG!

Semua orang membulatkan manik mereka.

"A-apa?! K-kau jangan bercanda Natsu! Dari mana kau tahu?!" tanya Alzack.

"Ini memang benar. Karena sebelumnya...Acnologia telah menghancurkan Guild Crime Sorciere. Dia mengincar Cobra." ujar Gajeel.

Lector gemetaran. "J-jadi...Acnologia me-menyerang Sabertooth...k-karena ingin membunuh Sting-kun dan Rogue-kun?!"

Gajeel mengangguk dan itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan dari Lector. Frosch kembali menangis, "K-kalau begitu...Rogue..."

"Tabahkan diri kalian Frosch, Lector.."ujar Wendy.

"Berarti setelah Crime Sorciere dan Sabertooth, selanjutnya.."

Makarov mengangguk. "Ya. Fairy Tail."

Suasana berubah hening. Semua menatap ke arah tiga Dragon Slayer Fairy Tail Natsu, Gajeel dan Wendy. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jadi kalian semua sekarang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kita sudah tak bisa mudur lagi. Kita juga tak mungkin menyerahkan nakama kita begitu saja. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah bertarung melawan Acnologia !" ujar Makarov.

Cana maju. "Tapi lawan kita kali ini adalah Acnologia! Ki-kita tak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya!"

Jet mengangguk. "Benar. Kekuatan kita jelas tak sebanding."

BRAKK!

Gray menggebrak meja, "Kalian jangan bersikap pesimis seperti itu! Kita lebih banyak! Kita lebih kuat! Dan yang paling penting, kita memiliki ikatan! Apa kalian akan diam saja melihat keluarga kalian di bunuh begitu saja oleh mahluk brengsek itu?!"

Semua terdiam, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Gray melanjutkan. "Tidak kan? Kalau begitu kita harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi nakama-nakama kita! Kita adalah keluarga dan kita memiliki orang yang harus dan ingin kita lindungi! Jadi aku yakin! Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Lagi pula, walau hanya Dragon Slayer saja yang di inicar, belum tentu kita akan selamat. Kita pasti juga akan mati walaupun tak melakukan apa-apa." tambah Mira yang telah sampai di ruang utama Fairy tail bersama Levy, Lissana, Juvia, Asuka dan anak-anak.

"Gray-sama benar. Bagaimanapun kita tetap harus berusaha menghalangi Acnologia."

Nakama-nakama lain tampak berfikir, memang benar walaupun mereka tak melakukan apa-apa, tak ada jaminan mereka akan tetap hidup. Dan lagi, para Dragon Slayer yang menjadi nakama mereka juga sedang di incar Acnologia. Jadi...

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita hadapi Acnologia!" teriak Elfman.

"Ya! Mana mungkin kita diam saja jika teman-teman kita sedang terancam nyawanya!" tambah Bisca.

Wendy terharu "Terimakasih minna. Kalian sudah mau berusaha melindungi kami, para Dragon Slayer. Walaupun mungkin ini akan menjadi resiko yang sangat besar untuk kalian."

"Apapun akan kita lakukan untuk keluarga kita Wendy." ujar Cana.

Master angkat bicara. "Perhatian semuannya."

Semua orang menatap Master yang berdiri di atas meja.

Master melanjutkan, "Mungkin ini adalah menit-menit terakhir kita dapat merasakan kebersamaan ini, merasakan kebahagiaan ini karena di menit berikutnya kita sudah di hadapkan pada sosok Naga yang selama ini selalu menghantui kita, Acnologia. Kita mungkin akan merasa tak berdaya di depannya. Kita mungkin akan kehilangan orang-orang yang kita sayangi, nakama-nakama kita, keluarga kita. Mungkin kita juga akan terbunuh. Tapi, apapun resikonya, kita sudah tak boleh mundur atau menoleh ke belakang! Kira harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kita untuk menaklukan Acnologia! Jangan ada yang menangis atau bersedih! Apapun yang terjadi...itu adalah masa depan kita! Takdir kita!"

Erza menambahkan. "Kita harus mencerahkan langit masa depan! Kita harus bersatu karena peratuan adalah kekuatan yang tak tertandingi!"

"Kita harus menguatkan hati kita. Kita harus melindungi orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Jadi jangan pernah merasa takut ataupun ragu! Kita pasti bisa menang! Dan aku berjanji, aku akan melindungi kita semua!" tegas Natsu

"HAI'!" Pekik semua orang. Mereka telah bertekad untuk melakukan perlawanan pada Acnologai. Mereka telah menguatkan hati. Tapi...tidak untuk gadis ini.

Walaupun ia telah berusaha menguatkan hatinya, berfikir positive, tapi...keraguan selalu saja melingkupinya. Gadis ini, Lucy, ia menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana jika akhirnya mereka kalah? Bagaimana jika semuanya mati? Bagaimana jika tak ada masa depan lagi? Dan bagaimana jika...Natsu mati?

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit memikirkannya. Apa ia akan tetap hidup? Apa nakama-nakamanya akan tetap hidup? Jika iya, apa ia bisa hidup tanpa nakama-nakamanya? Apa ia bisa hidup tanpa Fairy Tail? Apa ia bisa hidup...tanpa Natsu?

Nafasnya teecekat, ia...ia tak bisa. Hatinya kalut. Perasaannya takut. Tubuhnya terus bergetar. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak menentu. Tidak...Natsu...ia tak bisa hidup tanpa pemuda itu! Ia tak bisa melihat jika sampai..Natsu...terbunuh!

"Luce?"

Natsu memanggil nama gadis berambut pirang yang tampak kalut itu. Semua orang menatap keduanya.

Natsu tahu, sekarang pasti Lucy kembali ragu, Lucy kembali takut. Menghiraukan tatapan dari teman-temannya, Natsu menyentuh bahu Lucy.

"Luce, kau jangan-"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu semudah itu Natsu?" tanya Lucy. Manik coklatnya kembali tergenang Air mata. Natsu tercekat.

"Apa maksu-"

"Kenapa kau bisa merasa sangat percaya jika kita bisa menang?! Kenapa kau bisa bicara dengan begitu mudah, jika kau bisa melindungi kita semua?! Apa kalian tak takut jika kita akan mati?! Apa kau tak takut jika kau akan mati?! Kau di incar olehnya Natsu! Oleh Acnologia! Bagaimana jika kau mati? Bagaimana jika kau benar benar terbunuh olehnya?! Apa kau tak takut?!" teriak Lucy. Natsu hanya diam. Tangannya yang berada di pundak Lucy turun. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara nakama-nakama lainnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa

Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Aku...aku takut Natsu. Takut... Aku takut jika kejadian itu terulang kembali. Aku takut jika sampai semuanya mati. Aku takut jika sampai aku mati. Dan aku paling takut...jika sampai kau mati. Aku sangat takut jika semua itu benar-benar terjadi Natsu! Kita tak akan bisa menang...kita tak akan bisa mengalahkan Acnologia. Dia terlalu kuat. Kita semua akan mati."

Lucy menangis, ia tak kuat jika harus menghadapi hal seperti ini lagi.

"Luce, kau janga-"

Lucy kembali memotong perkataan Natsu. "Berhenti! Jangan katakan hal yang sama lagi Natsu! Aku sudah mendengarnya! Walaupun kau mengatakan jangan takut ataupun jangan menangis, Aku...a-aku akan tetap takut Natsu. Aku akan tetap menangis. Aku...aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian semua. Aku...tak ingin kehilanganmu!" kini air mata mengalir deras dari manik caramel Lucy.

"Luce.."

"Cukup Alvarez saja yang terakhir...cukup itu saja. Kenapa dunia ini sangat tidak adil? Kenapa?! Kenapa kita harus di dera musibah seperti ini bertubi-tubi?! Jika saja aku mempunyai kekuatan sihir pembalik waktu, seperti milik Ultear, aku ingin membalikkan waktu kembali...Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin memutar roda takdir ini! Aku ingin-"

SET!

~CUP~

Lucy tak bisa meneruskan kata katanya karena Natsu langsung membungkam mulut Lucy dengan dengan bibirnya. Pandangan Lucy berubah kosong, terlalu kaget karena tindakan Natsu yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Natsu?!"

"Ha?!"

Semua orang juga terkejut dengan tindakan Natsu itu, Mira, Juvia, Levy, Lissana dan Erza langsung menutup mata anak mereka tapi pandangan mereka tak lepas dari Natsu maupun Lucy. Mereka hanya diam kembali menyaksikan kenekatan seorang Natsu Dragneel jika sudah berada di hadapan Lucy Heartfilia. Tak seorangpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan itu.

Menghiraukan tatapa nakama-nakamanya, Natsu makin memperdalam ciumannya, memeluk pinggang ramping sang gadis celestial spirit, menekan kepala gadis itu, menghisap lembut bibir bawah dan atas Lucy. Mau tak mau Lucy tentu terlarut dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman Natsu terlalu memabukkan. Iapun menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman mereka, yang mungkin akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka. Membalas ciuman Natsu.

Ciuman itu tak lama. Hanya berselang beberapa detik. Tapi efeknya sangat berdampak di benak kedua insan ini. Natsu melepas pagutan keduanya. Maniknya terbuka, menatap manik karamel nan indah di depannya yang terlihat sayu, tapi tampak jelas air mata yang masih menggenang di sana.

Natsu mengadukan dahinya dan dahi Lucy, saling pandang. Bibir Lucy sedikit terbuka, ia masih terlalu bingung dengan tindakan Natsu.

"Kau tahu, aku tak suka kalimatku dipotong Luce." jelas Natsu, menjawab kebingungan Lucy.

"Jadi kali ini, dengarkan aku."

Kedua tangan besar Natsu menangkup wajah Lucy yang lembut. "Lucy tetaplah Lucy. Kau bukan orang lain! Jadi jangan menyamakan dirimu dengan orang lain Luce. Dan, kita tak akan mati. Kau tak akan mati dan semuanya tak akan mati Luce. Tak akan! Karena aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian! Aku berjanji akan melindungimu!" tegasnya.

"T-tapi-"

"Sstt, diamlah." Natsu menyentuh bibir Lucy dengan jari telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan sang gadis untuk diam. "Kau pikir selama lima tahun ini aku hanya diam, larut dalam kesedihan Luce? Jika kau pikir begitu, kau salah."

Lucy terdiam. "Selama ini aku terus berlatih Luce. Terus! Aku berlatih untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi Luce. Dan sekarang...sudah pasti untuk melindungimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan kejadian lima tahun lalu terulang kembali. Bukan hanya aku saja yang semakin kuat. Semuanya juga bertambah kuat Luce..." ujar Natsu.

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya, Natsu meraih dagu Lucy lalu membawa manik itu agar kembali menatapnya. "Jadi. Jangan pernah meragukan kami Luce. Aku pernah bilang padamu untuk tetap tetap bergantung padaku Luce, agar aku bisa selalu melindungimu. Kau ingat kan?

Sesaat Lucy mengingat perkataan Natsu ketika peperangan melawan Zeref. Kata-katanya yang mampu membuatnya merasa tenang.

" _Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan kita. Kau selalu percaya padaku kan Luce? Jadi tetaplah seperti itu dan teruslah bergantung padaku agar aku selalu bisa melindungimu."_

Natsu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau pikir itu hanyalah kata-kata angin lalu? Tidak Luce! Itu bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong atau janji palsu. Aku tak akan pernah mengumbar omong kosong pada siapapun Luce. Terutama padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau bergantung pada orang lain. Aku hanya ingin kau bergantung padaku, Luce. Hanya padaku! Aku ingin kau selalu mengandalkanku karena aku ingin selalu melindungimu Luce.."

"Natsu.." Lucy tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Natsu selalu serius dengan perkataannya.

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kata dan janjiku untuk melindungi kita semua. Untuk melindungimu. Jadi, jangan pernah meragukanku Luce. Jangan pernah..."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Ia merasa sangat bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa meragukan Natsu? Bukankah pemuda itu selalu ada untuknya? Bukankah pemuda itu yang selama ini selalu menolongnya? Menemaninya? Dan yang pasti...melindunginya? Jadi, tak ada alasan lagi untuk ia merasa ragu.

Lucy mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mencengkram erat baju depan milik sang Fire Dragon Slayer. "Ya. Aku..aku tak akan ragu lagi. Terimakasih Natsu. Terimakasih kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa tenang...merasa nyaman..."

Natsu tersenyum, mengusap lembut bibir Lucy yang masih berkilat, menyisakan sisa savila. "Hn. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu Luce. Bahkan aku rela mati untukmu. Apapun yang terjadi, tak akan ku biarkan kau terluka maupun tergores sedikit saja."

Lucy diam, berusaha memahami setiap kalimat yang kembali di lontarkan pemuda bersurai pink itu. Natsu mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi.

"Itu karena aku...men-"

SLAPP

BRUKK!

Kalimat Natsu terpotong oleh suara debuman tang sangat keras. Sontak ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Lucy dan gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama karena terkejut. Semua orang di dalam guild yang ikut merasa terkejut lantas segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menatap asal suara. Dan selanjutnya mereka di buat sangat terkejut.

"LAXUS! FREED! EVER! BICSLOW!"

"STING-KUN!"

"ROGUE!"

"MINERVA! YUKINO!"

"LILY! DORANBALT!"

Mereka segera berlari menghampiri orang-orang yang tengah berjatuhan di atas lantai guild itu. Mereka tiba-tiba muncul ke dalam guild.

"Sting-kun! Rogue-kun! Nona! Yukino! Kalian selamat?!"pekik Lector.

"Rogue!" Frosch langsung memeluk tubuh Rogue yang tengah terduduk di lantai.

"Frosch..." Rogue balas memeluk exceednya itu.

Mira dan Makarov menghampiri Laxus yang tengah berusaha berdiri di bantu teman-teman satu timnya. Tubuh pria kekar itu penuh luka. Bahkan pakaiannya juga sobek-sobek. Tak jauh beda dengan teman satu timnya, Raijinshu.

"Astaga Laxus! Kenapa kau bisa terluka sampai seperti ini?! Dan kenapa kau bisa bersama Sting, Rogue dan lainnya?" tanya Makarov.

Mira memapah tubuh suaminya, Laxus. Laxus tampak menahan sakit. Tapi ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya itu.

"Saat pulang misi bersama Tim Raijinshu, kami mendengar suara ledakan tang sangat keras. Kami mencari asal suara itu dan menemukan kota dan Guild Sabertooth sudah hancur dan rata. Kemudian di sekitar bangunan Guild yang hancur, aku melihat Sting dan Rogue, mereka sedang kesulitan melawan seseorang-"

"Dan dia adalah Acnologia" potong Sting.

"Ya. Kami sudah mendengarnya dari Frosch dan Lector."

Sting beralih pada dua Exceed itu. "Jadi kalian sudah bercerita ya? Terimakasih sudah melakukan hal yang ku minta, Lector dan Frosch."

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk Sabertooth Sting-kun."

"Fro pikir juga begitu."

"Lanjutkan ceritamu Laxus." ujar Master. Kemudian Laxus mulai meneruskan ceritanya.

"Kamipun membantu mereka menghadapi Acnologia. Tapi seperti apapun kami menyerangnya. Dia tetap tak teluka. Bahkan aku hanya mampu menggores sedikit lengannya! Kemudian kami terdesak, Acnologia mulai menyerang kami dengan kekuatannya yang melebihi dugaan. Kami hampir saja mati. Tapi untung saja saat itu, Doranbalt dan Lily muncul."

Semua menatap Doranbalt dan Panther Lily yang telah merubah dirinya ke ukuran normal Exceed.

"Ya. Aku dan Lily baru keluar dari tempat para anggota dewan. Kami juga mendengar suara ledakan. Karena penasaran, aku menteleport diriku dan Lily ke asal suara itu. Aku sempat terkejut karena tempat yang kami tuju adalah reruntuhan dari Guild Sabertooth dan kami tamdah terkejut ketika melihat Sting dan Rogue sedang bertarung melawan Acnologia dan di sana juga ada Laxus dan lainnya." terang Doranbalt.

Lily ikut bicara. "Saat Acnologia hendak menerang mereka, aku langsung terbang menghalau serangan itu lalu Doranbalt menteleport kami semua ke Fairy tail."

"Tapi hanya mereka yang bisa ku teleport. Aku tak bisa menteleport semua orang sekaligus." jelas Doranbalt.

"Jadi begitu..."

Rogue berdiri sambil memapah Yukino. "Untung saja ada Laxus-san, Doranbalt-san dan lainnya. Jika tak ada kalian kami mungkin tidak akan selamat."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Rogue. Yang jelas apa sebenarnya yang Acnologia inginkan?" tanya Doranbalt.

"Dia ingin menghabisi semua Dragon Slayer." jawab Natsu.

Sting dan Rogue tersentak. "J-jadi...kami yang di incar?"

Pemuda berscraft sisik itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kalian, aku, Gajeel, Wendy dan Laxus, kita semualah yang sebenarnya di inginkan oleh mahluk brengsek itu."

"Berarti selanjutnya, Acnologia akan ke Fairy tail?" tanya Minerva memastikan.

Makarov mengangguk. "Ya. Karena Fairy tail memiliki 4 Dragon Slayer."

Tubuh Yukino bergetar, "I-ini...adalah kiamat.."

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus berusaha menghadapi mahluk itu. Percuma jika kita tak melakukan perlawanan. Walau hanya diam saja kita pasti juga akan mati karena Acnologia, akan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Ya. Dan karena semua Dragin Slayer sudah berkumpul di Fairy tail. Kita semua akan melindungi kalian sebisanya. Jadi kita harus menyusun rencana dan jika masih sempat, meminta bantuan ke guild lain." ujar Erza.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja-"

"MINNA!"

Dua ekor exceed berwarna putih dan biru masuk kedalam guid dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka membawa keranjang berisi tiga ekor anak kucing.

"Happy! Carla!"

Happy dan Carla berhenti di depan Master Makarov. Carla tampak panik dan ketakutan. Happy mengelus punggung Carla.

"Carla, katakanlah apa yang kau lihat di masa depan." kata Happy.

"Kau mendapat penglihatan Carla?" tanya Wendy.

Exceed berwarna putih itu mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya...s-sangat...me-mengerikan.."

Wendy berjongkok di hadapan Carla. "Tak apa. Kami juga sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan kau juga pasti sudah tahu lewat penglihatanmu. Jadi katakanlah pada kami apa yang kau lihat."

Carla menghela nafasnya. "Aku melihat...kota dan guild hancur. Dan itu akan terjadi...sebentar lagi." ucap exceed itu.

Semua orang tercekad mendengar penuturan Carla. Jadi Acnologia akan segera sampai di Fairy tail? Dan peperangan terakhir...perang puncak yang akan menentukan nasib seluruh umat manusia akan terjadi...dalam beberapa detik lagi...

##########

BERSAMBUNG..

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya rasa semakin hari saya bikin fanfic, wordsnya semakin banyak. Duh...saya jadi bingung. Mau ngurangin wordsnya tapi kok kayaknya sayang...dah lah nggak papa. Yang penting chapter 3 ini selesai.

Jadi...apa memang benar Acnologia mengoncar para Dragon slayer saja? Atau mungkin...ada seseorang ya yang sebenarnya menjadi incarannya? Penasaran kan? Kalo penasaran makanya READ N REVIEW ya! Biar saya semangat ngetik kelanjutan ceritanya! ^_^!

 _Next chapter..._

" _Jadi kau menginginkan kami huh? Jangan pikir kau akan dengan mudah membunuh kami!" ucap Laxus._

" _Sebenarnya...tidak juga." ucap Acnologia._

" _Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu._

 _Acnologia tersenyum, ia melirik seseorang yang berada di belakang tubuh Natsu._

" _Akhirnya...aku menemukanmu...pirang "_

 _._

 _._

 _##########_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Aku kembali, Natsu

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Aneh dll.

.

.

Hallo minna Sheilchan kembali membawakan chapter selanjutnya dari fanfic ini! ^_^

Sebelumnya Sheilchan mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang. Sebenernya Sheilchan bisa update bulan depan tapi karena banyak tugas dan kerjaan juga rasa males ngetik yang tiba-tiba datang, membuat Sheilchan jadi mundur buat update.

Sebenernya banyak yang dah minta Sheilchan cepet-cepet update, bahkan banyak juga yang nyempetin nulis permintaannya di PM segala. Sheilchan jadi merasa bersalah karena terlalu lama nggak update.

Makasih buat reades yang dah ngereview dan mendesak Sheilchan buat kembali update. Juga buat yang dah nunggu terlalu lama sampai lumutan.

Masih pada inget cerita chapter kemarin kan? Pokoknya tetep ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya ya!

Pasti dah pada penasaran nih sama chap ini karena cuplikan next chapter kemarin. Biar nggak penasaran lagi langsung aja deh, READ ENJOY!"

.

.

###########

 **CHAPTER 4**

"S-sangat mengerikan...aku melihat Kota dan Guild hancur...dan itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi..."

"APA?!"

Semua orang terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan dari Carla.

Natsu mengepakan tangannya kuat. Pemuda itu sangat terkejut bercampur marah setelah mendengar tentang penglihatan Carla. Jadi, Acnologia berniat menghancurkan kota dan guild?

"Carla, sejak kapan kau mendapat penglihatan ini?" tanya Natsu. Tatapannya sangat serius.

Carla menundukkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya, aku sudah mendapat penglihatan ini sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tapi penglihatan itu masih samar. Aku belum bisa menerka apa yang terjadi. Hingga tadi Happy datang membawakan berita tentang kemunculan Acnologia, dan tepat saat itu penglihatan itu muncul kembali...dan semakin jelas. Aku yakin, penglihatanku berkaitan kuat dengan kemunculan Acnologia."

Happy mengiyakan, "Ya. Carla langsung memberitahuku tentang penglihatannya lalu kami langsung terbang kesini."

Erza tampak gelisah, ia beralih pada Makarov, "Bagaimana ini Master?"

Master Makarov hanya diam, sepertinya dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Terlihat jelas dari kerutan di dahinya yang bertambah banyak. Master beralih pada Exceed putih itu.

"Carla, coba ceritakan detail penglihatanmu." perintahnya.

Carla tampak berusaha mengingat, "..kepulan asap...reruntuhan guild dan kota...lalu sosok bayangan hitam berdiri, bercokol di atas reruntuhan guild dengan mata berkilat.."

"Itu pasti Acnologia!" pekik Sting.

"Dia juga telah menghancurkan kota dan Guild Saber..." tambah Rogue. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa sedih dan terluka.

"Rogue..." Frosh memeluk lengan pemuda itu. Mencoba membuatnya tenang.

Master duduk sambil melipat kedua kaki kecilnya untuk bersila, "Hm...jadi begitu. Lalu kapan hal ini akan terjadi? Bukankah kau bilang sebentar lagi?" tanya Makarov.

Exceed milik Wendy itu mengangguk, "Ya. Saat itu langit berwarna kemerahan. Kegelapan hampir menelan cahaya. Jadi kemungkinan itu akan terjadi...saat matahari tenggelam."

Lucy dan lainnya langsung melirik jam dinding besar di dinding aula untuk menerka waktu yang mereka miliki saat ini. Tapi seketika netra mereka membulat, menatap nanar jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul...5 sore!

Tubuh Lucy langsung bergetar, " _J-jadi...k-kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari...s-satu jam?"_

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah kacau. Satu jam! Dalam waktu satu jam semuanya akan berubah menjadi hancur?!

Semua orang jadi resah memikirkan apa yang akan dan bisa mereka lakukan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu.

Lucy juga sama resahnya. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk memikirkan nasibnya dan teman-temannya, juga seluruh penduduk kota Magnolia. Penduduk Magnolia sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal ini. Lalu Fairy Tail juga belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung melawan Acnologia. Dan Mereka juga harus mengungsikan seluruh penduduk ke tempat aman.

Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya? Mereka hanya punya waktu kurang dari satu jam dan waktu juga semakin berjalan kedepannya. Bunyi jarum detik yang bergerak seolah menyatakan detik-detik pengantar kematian. Romansa tegang, resah, gelisah, takut dan sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu, menambah kesan kekacauan saat ini.

Lucy tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menatap sekeliling di mana semua teman-temannya tengah berdiri dengan tubuh lemas, penuh keputusasaan. Dan Lucy juga merasakan hal yang sama. Seolah ia benar-benar ingin menyerah. Menyerah dengan takdir suram yang akan menimpanya. Bahkan air matanya tak dapat turun lagi sekarang.

Lucy menggenggam ujung roknya, menahan rasa. Menggigit bibirnya yang terlihat bergetar.

Jadi...apakah seperti ini-

PUK

Akhirnya?

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya yang langsung menyadarkannya dari pikirannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Natsu yang berdiri menatapnya intens.

"Jangan takut dan Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah Luce." ucapnya.

Pemuda bersyal kotak-kotak itu tersenyum sekilas pada Lucy lalu menurunkan tangannya. Natsu beralih pada teman-temannya yang tampak putus asa. Ia berdiri di depan Lucy sambil sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan gadis itu untuk membuatnya merasa tenang. Lucy agak sedikit kaget karena perlakuan Natsu.

"MINNA!" Teriak Natsu.

Semua di dalam ruangan itu kembali dari lamunan mereka dan menatap pemuda berambut salmon itu.

Natsu kembali meneruskan kata-katanya, "Kita tidak boleh putus asa dan pasrah begitu saja! Tak peduli jika kita hanya punya waktu satu jam, satu menit, atau satu detikpun, kita tetap tidak boleh menyerah! Pasti ada jalan keluar untuk masalah ini! Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah pada takdir suram ini begitu saja!" tegasnya.

Ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir, genggaman tangannya pada Lucy makin mengerat dan itu berhasil membuat jantung Lucy makin berdetak cepat. Merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan sang Fire Dragon Slayer. Bahkan ia juga dapat mencium bau tubuh Natsu yang menurutnya sangat maskuline dan menenangkan, seolah Natsu berada di dekapannya sekarang.

Lucy tahu pemuda itu melakukan semua ini untuk membangkitkan semangat teman-temannya...terutama dirinya. Lucypun balas menggenggam tangan Natsu kuat. Tanpa Lucy sadari, Natsu tengah tersenyum tipis sekarang.

Master Makarov yang tadi tampak diam, kini bangun dan turut bicara, "Benar apa kata Natsu. Apa kalian akan tetap berdiam diri saja? Terpuruk dalam detik-detik menjelang kehancuran? Apa kalian tak bisa memikirkan nasib masa depan? Nasib diri kita? Nasib anak-anak kalian menjelangnya? Nasib dunia ini? Anak-anak, cucu-cucu kita masih punya masa depan yang terang! Jika masa depan itu tertutup oleh kabut tebal, kegelapan, ataupun tembok tinggi, kita harus bisa membukakannya untuk mereka! Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya!Jadi, apa kalian masih mau berputus asa dan pasrah?"

Sesshhh...

Semua terpaku mendengar perkataan Makarov barusan. Benar apa yang di katakan Master ke-6 Fairy Tail itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka berputus asa dan pasrah begitu saja tanpa memikirkan nasib anak-anak mereka kelak?

Gray mengusap kepala putranya yang sama sekali tak tahu situasi saat ini. Kemudian beralih pada Juvia yang menggendong bocah itu. Wanita pengguna sihir air itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Gray tersenyum lalu beralih pada teman-temannya.

"Natsu dan Master sudah mengatakannya! Jadi untuk apa kita menyerah! Sangat egois jika kita melakukannya tanpa memikirkan nasib generasi kita mendatang. Jadi, ayo semuanya! Kita bangkit dan lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!"

Jellal tersenyum sambil menatap gadis kecilnya? "Ya! Ini demi masa depan kita semua! Masa depan mereka! Dan masa depan semua orang!"

Bagaikan pohon layu yang tumbuh subur kembali, semua orang mulai bangkit setelah mendengar kata-kata empat orang tadi.

"Mereka benar!"

"Ya! Kita tak boleh berdiam diri saja!"

"Seorang pria tak akan menyerah!"

"Akan ku ubah masa depan!"

"YAAA!"

Natsu tersenyum melihat ia berhasil membangkitkan semangat nakamanya. Kemudian ia beralih pada gadis di belakangnya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan haru. Natsu mengusap kepala Lucy.

"Lihatlah, semua orang sudah bangkit, jadi kau juga harus bangkit. _'Kita'_ masih punya masa depan Luce.."

Lucy tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlakuan Natsu benar-benar membuatnya sulit berkata.

Natsu kembali berteriak pada teman-temannya, "Kalau begitu, sekarang lebih baik kita mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan melawan Acnologia!"

"YA! TENTU SAJA!" Pekik semuanya, terbakar oleh semangat.

Tiba-tiba Mira menyela, "Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus membawa anak-anak ke tempat yang aman dan mengungsikan semua penduduk kota Magnolia."

"Itu benar. Sekarang prioritas utama kita adalah menyelamatkan penduduk dan anak-anak." ucap Master.

"Tapi Master, bagaimana cara kita mengungsikan seluruh penduduk kota?" tanya Gajeel. " Kita tak punya cukup waktu untuk melakukannya".

"Benar juga. Kita harus mencari cara alternatif yang cepat dan efektif!"

Lucy ikut berfikir, "Seandainya kita bisa menteleport semua penduduk sekaligus-Ah! Baimana kalau Doranbolt menteleport semuanya-"

"Aku tak akan sanggup menteleport orang sebanyak itu Lucy" potong Doranbolt. Lucypun mengiyakan juga karena memang mustahil menteleport lebih dari 5000 orang.

Hingga tak beberapa lama, Levy menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum, "Aku punya ide!" pekiknya.

Semua orang beralih kepada wanita bertubuh mungil itu dengan pertanyaan yang sama yaitu, 'Ide seperti apa?'.

Levy mulai menjelaskan, "Freed bisa membuat dinding lingkaran sihir yang akan melingkupi kota dan Doranbolt bisa melakukan teleportasi. Jika aku bisa menggabungkan sihir mereka berdua dengan menghubungkan sihir Doranbolt pada dinding sihir Freed yang mengelilingi kota, Doranbolt akan bisa menteleport semua orang sekaligus ke tempat yang aman."

"WHOA! BENARKAH BISA BEGITU?!"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Ya. Ini hampir sama dengan _unision raid_. Tapi aku harus mengubah beberapa mantra sihirnya dan aku butuh beberapa buku dan waktu untuk melakukannya. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa. Hanya saja..." Levy menatap Doranbolt dan Freed yang sedang terluka. Lebih tepatnya hanya Freed yang teluka.

Mengerti maksud wanita itu, Freed mengangguk, "Aku masih bisa melakukannya. Tenang saja." katanya yakin.

"Tapi-"

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan Freed-san saat Levy-san membuat mantra untuk sihir gabungannya." kata Wendy. Levy tersenyum.

"Benar juga! Kita kan punya Wendy yang bisa menyembuhka-"

"Jangan lupakan aku, bocah." kata suara wanita tua berambut pink dengan suara mengintimidasi. Levy hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Wanitaku ini memang cerdas." puji Gajeel. Pipi Levy langsung bersemu merah.

Master tampak berfikir, "Hmm...tapi ke mana kita akan menteleport mereka?" tanya Makarov.

Levy tampak berfikir. Benar juga! Walaupun bisa menteleport, tapi ke mana mereka akan menteleport semua orang?

"Bagaimana kalau pulau Tenryoujima?" usul Doranbolt.

"Tapi pulau itukan makam Master Pertama. Pulau itu juga berbahaya karena banyak hewan liar dan binatang buas. Lagi pula apa kau bisa menteleport dalam jarak sejauh itu?" tanya Gray tidak yakin.

Doranbolt mengangguk, "Itu bisa saja ku lakukan. Jadi bagaimana Master?" tanyanya beralih pada Makarov.

Makarov tampak masih berfikir, tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Hah...tak ada cara lain. Kalau begitu teleport semuanya ke Tenryoujima."

"Tapi Kakek, bagaimana dengan kita? Apa kita juga akan di teleport ke sana?" tanya Laxus.

"Tenang saja Laxus, Aku akan membuat dinding sihir lain yang akan melingkupi guild. Orang-orang di dalam guild tidak akan diteleport ke Tenryoujima." kata Freed.

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku akan membagi tugas pada kalian. Ada yang bertugas ke Tenryoujima untuk melindungi penduduk dan ada yang di sini untuk membantu mengalahkan Acnologia. Ku serahkan semuanya pada kalian."

"Ya. Serahkan pada kami Master!" ucap mereka yakin.

Setelah itu Master mulai membagi beberapa tugas untuk anggota Fairy Tail. Levy bertugas membuat mantra sihir gabungan bersama Freed, Doranbalt dan Jellal (Jellal karena dia adalah mantan 10 Dewan sihir), sementara Wendy bertugas mengobati Freed. Porlyusica bertugas mengobati Laxus dan Tim Raijinshu, juga Sting, Rogue, Yukino dan Minerva yang terluka lumayan parah. Sebagian anggota tengah sibuk mencari buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan sihir _Unision Raid_ dan Sebagian Lagi pergi ke kota untuk memberikan kabar ini pada semua penduduk Magnolia. Anggota yang berada di luar guild akan di teleport ke Tenryoujima untuk melindungi orang-orang.

Sementara itu, Lucy memanggil salah satu seireinya, Virgo dan memintanya membawakan ramuan penyembuh racikannya dari dunia Roh. Virgo mengerti dan kembali ke dunia roh lalu kembali lagi ke dunia manusia sambil membawa beberapa botol ramuan penyembuh.

Lucy menyerahkan ramuan itu pada Laxus dan Tim Raijinshu.

Setelah memberikannya pada Laxus dan lainnya, ia beralih pada Sting, Rogue, Yukino dan Minerva. Keadaan mereka memang cukup parah, walaupun tadi sudah di obati oleh Porlyisica.

Di dekat Sting dan Rogue ada Natsu dan Gajeel. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin tentang peperangan melawan Acnologia yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku Bar.

Tanpa sadar Lucy menatap Natsu cukup lama. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin melakukannya sekarang, sebelum semuanya berakhir.

Walaupun penampilan pemuda itu sedikit berbeda dan sikap juga sifatnya berbeda dari Natsu yang dulu, Natsu masihlah menjadi Natsu yang percaya diri dan dapat menenangkan. Hanya dengan perkataannya yang selalu optimis, semua nakamanya berhasil bangkit dan bersemangat kembali.

Lucy jadi ingat bagaimana Natsu terus meyakinkannya agar tetap kuat, tegar dan optimis. Bagaimana pemuda itu berusaha melindunginya. Dan bagaimana pemuda itu memperlakukannya...dengan lembut dan perhatian. Bahkan Lucy masih dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan Natsu yang beberapa saat lalu menggenggam tangannya erat. Bagimana harum tubuh Natsu yang sangat menenangkan.

Lucy...tak ingin hal ini hilang. Ia ingin tetap bisa merasakannya...merasakan kehadiran Natsu. Ia tak ingin semuanya hanya menjadi kenangan.

Natsu ternyata dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Lucy yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Menatapnya...seolah dia akan pergi.

Natsu kemudian berdiri dan memanggil nama gadis itu, "Luce.."

Gadis itu tersadar ketika namanya di sebut oleh Natsu. _Luce..._ Lucy juga ingin tetap mendengar nama panggilan itu darinya.

Natsu masih menatap Lucy yang masih berdiri agak jauh darinya. Lucy tersenyum sedikit lalu berjalan mendekati Natsu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ramuan penyembuh dari Virgo ini kepada Sting, Rogue, Yukino dan Minerva. Ku harap ini dapat membantu memulihkan mereka." jawabnya.

Lucy menyerahkan botol-botol ramuan itu kepada mereka berempat.

"Terimakasih Lucy-san, kau selalu baik seperti biasanya." kata Yukino.

Lucy tersenyum, "Ah...jangan terlalu memuji. Aku hanya sedikit membantu."

"Kau sangat membantu Lucy. Lihat saja si Salamander, dia jadi mau bicara lagi dan dia jadi bisa mengatakan hal-hal sembrono lagi, Gehehe" celetuk Gajeel.

Natsu langsung menendang Gajeel hingga pria itu terpental jauh, "Sialan kau Iron head!" ucapnya.

Lucy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Natsu. Sting dan Rogue juga tertawa sementara Yukino dan Minerva tersenyum. Minerva beralih pada Lucy.

"Ne, sepertinya banyak yang harus kau ceritakan pada kami berempat Lucy" kata Minerva.

Lucy mengangguk, "Hm! Akan ku ceritakan semuanya nanti. Ehm...ngomong-ngomong aku ingin minta maaf pada Sting dan Rogue karena ku dengar Natsu hampir membunuh kalian di pertandingan Daimatou Enbu."

Natsu duduk dengan wajah datar "Itu hanya masa lalu Luce." katanya.

"Tapi tetap saja! Kau kan hampir melakukannya Natsu. Dan apa kau sudah minta maaf? Belum kan?" tegas Lucy. Natsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sting menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Oh kalau soal itu tenang saja, kami sudah melupakannya kok. Lagi pula Natsu-san benar, itu hanya masa lalu. Kami juga tahu kenapa Natsu-san hampir melakukannya. Dan sekarang kami sangat berterimakasih pada Lucy-san karena kau sudah kembali dan membuat Natsu-san berubah seperti dulu lagi."

"Fro pikir begitu!"

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum. Sepertinya kedatangannya memang sangat di harapkan semua orang. Bukan hanya anggota Fairy Tail, anggota dari guild lain juga. Apa lagi Sting, dia sangat memperhatikan Natsu dan menjadikannya panutan. Lucy bersyukur, setidaknya kedatangannya yang berhasil merubah Natsu membuat semua orang ikut bahagia.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakaan seseorang menarik lengannya lalu tubuhnya oleng ke samping dan menubruk tubuh seseorang. Tangan orang itu melingkar di perut Lucy. Lucy tentu saja kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya ia mendapati Natsulah yang telah melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Lucy.

"Ya. Dan aku takkan membiarkannya pergi lagi." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan grins andalannya.

Pipi Lucy langsung bersemu merah. Natsu jadi bersikap...ehm...romantis seperti ini. Apa pemuda itu tak sadar jika perbuatannya bisa membuat Lucy pingsan begitu saja. Apa lagi ia melakukannya di depan banyak orang. Lucy jadi malu.

Kita beralih pada bangku Levy. Di sana dia tengah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat rumit di bantu Freed, Doranbolt dan Jellal. Wendy berada di samping Freed, sedang mengobati pria itu. Tumpukan buku terlihat berserakan di atas meja dengan posisi terbuka.

Levy bergumam, "..ehm..lalu...seperti ini...mencampurkan...dan...ehm...sedikit lagi..Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Levy bangkit sambil mengangkat beberapa kertas di tangannya. Semua orang menatap takjub Levy.

"KAU HEBAT LEVY!" pekik mereka.

"Aku juga sudah selesai mengobati Freed-san." kata Wendy. Freed berterimakasih pada gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Wendy. Kalau begitu kami akan ke pusat kota dan mulai melakukan gabungan sihirnya. Aku sudah memasang dinding sihir di sekeliling guild agar tak terpengaruh sihir gabungannya."

Doranbolt melirik jam dinding, "Kita masih punya waktu sekitar 30 menit."

"Ini lebih dari cukup." kata Levy. "Kami pergi dulu, Master!"

"Ya. Semoga berhasil."

Freed, Levy dan Doranbalt langsung pergi ke pusat kota menggunakan sihir teleportasi.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam guild, berjalan ke arah pintu besar guild untuk menyaksikan apakah rencana yang di buat oleh Levy berjalan lancar. Mereka berdoa semoga saja berhasil.

Dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna keunguan terlihat di tengah kota lalu cahaya itu membentuk sebuah dinding yang kemudian meluas hingga melingkupi seluruh kota. Setelah itu sebuah cahaya putih memancar di ikuti hilangnya orang-orang yang berada di kota itu, kecuali orang-orang di dalam guild Fairy Tail.

Rencana mereka berhasil dan semua orang bersorak senang.

"Sepertinya mereka berhasil." kata Porlyusica.

Makrov mengangguk, "Ya. Mereka adalah anak-anakku. Anggota Fairy Tail. Jadi ide gila seperti apapun pasti berhasil."ucapnya bangga.

Tak lama Doranbalt, Levy dan Freed kembali. Mereka bertiga di sambut dengar sorakan yang sangat keras karena berhasil menteleport semua orang.

Kemudian Doranbolt menteleport anak-anak di dalam guild bersama Minerva, Yukino, Evergreen dan Bikslow untuk ke Tenryoujima agar mereka aman. Anak-anak itu menurut dan sama sekali tidak menangis,seolah tahu bagaimana keadaan saat ini. Lalu Doranbolt kembali lagi ke dalam Guild.

"Ku harap mereka akan baik-baik saja." kata Juvia.

Gray menggenggam tangan istrinya, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah Juvia."

Makarov berjalan lagi ke arah meja bar lalu berdiri di sana, "Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu kedatangan Acnologia. Karena itu akan ku tugaskan beberapa orang untuk memata-matai kedatangannya. " kata Makrov.

Makarov memilih orang-orang yang akan di kirim untuk mematai-matai kapan kedatangan Acnologia. Ada sekitar 20 orang termasuk Doranbolt dan Lucy. Tapi ketika Lucy akan pergi, tiba-tiba Natsu menahan tangan Lucy.

"Tunggu!"

"Natsu? Ada apa?" tanya Lucy bingung.

Natsu tak menjawab dan malah beralih pada Makarov, "Kakek, bisakah kau mengirimkan orang lain selain Lucy? Aku ingin dia tetap di sini."

"Tapi Natsu, Lucy cukup bagus dalam hal memata-matai karena dia bisa menggunakan roh bintangnya." tolak Makarov.

Natsu tetap bersikukuh, "Tapi aku ingin dia tetap di sini! Kalau dia pergi, aku tak bisa melindunginya!"

"Hey Natsu, tenanglah, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Tugasnya hanya memata-matai bukannya bertarung." kata Gray.

"I-iya Natsu. Tenanglah..aku tak akan apa-apa. Lagi pula jika terjadi sesuatu Doranbolt bisa menteleportku." kata Lucy.

"Tetap saja! Aku tak ingin Lucy jauh-jauh dariku! Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut dengan Lucy!" tegasnya lagi. Manik onixnya menatap Lucy sangat serius. Natsu jadi sangat overprotective padanya.

Gajeel berdecak, "Ck, dasar overprotective. Kalau begitu gantikan saja Lucy denganku Master agar dia tidak ribut terus."

"Tidak!"

Master melarang Gajeel, "Ingatlah, saat ini kalianlah, para Dragon Slayer yang di incar oleh Acnologia." Makarov menghela nafasnya, "Haah...tapi karena Natsu terlalu keras kepala..baiklah, Elfman, kau gantikan posisi Lucy."

"Baik Master! OTOKO!" pekiknya semangat.

Akhirnya karena Natsu tetap bersikeras mempertahankan Lucy, Makarovpun mengirimkan Elfman untuk menggantikannya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Master "

SLAPP

Kedua puluh orang itu langsung menghilang.

Lucy jadi merasa tidak enak hati pada Master Makarov karena Natsu mempertahankannya untuk tetap di dalam Guild. Sebenarnya ia senang karena Natsu benar-benar menepati perkataannya untuk melindunginya, tapi ia agak kesal karena Natsu jadi bersikap overprotective.

"Natsu, kenapa kau melarangku pergi? Kau jadi bersikap over-"

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang akan melindungimu?" potong pemuda itu. Lucy akhirnya diam.

"Aku tak mau kau jauh-jauh dariku Luce karena akan lebih mudah melindungimu jika kau ada di dekatku!"

Lucy masih diam mendengar alasan Natsu. Natsu melanjutkan, pandangannya melembut, menatap dalam karamel Lucy sambil tangannya menggenggam tangan Lucy dan mengangkatnya di depan dada, "Dan aku masih ingin bersamamu... lebih lama...kumohon mengertilah.."

DEG!

Lucy benar-benar tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Tatapan itu...tatapan yang mampu menggetarkan hati Lucy. Sebegitu khawatirkah Natsu padanya? Lucy jadi heran, seharusnya Ialah yang mengatakan hal itu pada Natsu karena Natsu yang di incar oleh Acnologia.

Erza, Gray, Juvia dan orang-orang di sana hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Natsu dan Lucy. Mereka tak akan menyalahlan sikap overprotective Natsu karena Lucy juga baru dua hari kembali dan lagi...Natsu pasti tak akan membiarkan orang yang ia cintai berada dalam bahaya.

Lucy mengalihakan pandangannya dari Onix Natsu, pipinya merona, "K-kau terlalu berlebihan...harusnya aku yang melindungimu karena kau lah yang di incar oleh Acnologia."

Natsu menyentuh pipi Lucy, lalu membawa mata gadis itu agar kembali menatapnya, "Apa aku salah jika melindungi orang yang ku sayangi?"

Karamel Lucy membulat. Ia merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik ketika Natsu mengatakannya. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga merasakan perasaan nyaman dan desiran yang membuatnya ingin pingsan sekarang.

Natsu melanjutkan, tapi kini tatapannya berubah serius, "Dan...entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak"

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya,tak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan Natsu. Perasaan tidak enak? Tapi kenapa? Dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"Hey, sudah-sudah. Bisa-bisanya kalian bermesraan saat situasi seperti ini." kata Gajeel sedikit mengejek. Natsu langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya darj Lucy dan menatap kesal Pria penuh tindik itu dengan pipi merona.

Wendy yang sedang mengobati Sting dan Rogue tertawa kecil. Rogue bertanya pada Wendy,

"Sejak kapan ya Natsu-san jadi _tsundere_ begitu?" tanyanya geli.

"Sepertinya...sejak Natsu-san mencium Lucy-san." jawabnya asal lalu mereka bertiga tertawa.

Carla yang ada di dekat Wendy hanya tersenyum sebentar. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu seperti mengahantam kepalanya dan tubuhnya tegang seketika.

Happy yang ada di dekatnya langsung menahan tubuh Carla yang terlihat hampir jatuh.

"Carla! Kau kenapa?!"tanyanya khawatir.

Tapi Carla masih diam. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip dan sebelah tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Maniknya membulat.

" _A-Apa maksudnya ini?!"_

 _._

##########

"Ck, Natsu itu benar-benar terlalu overprotective pada Lucy." kata Jet.

Alzack membenarkan, "Ya. Dan lihat tadi bagaimana bersikerasnya dia mempertahankan Lucy..."

"Setidaknya karena Lucy, Natsu bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"Padahal aku ingin melakukan pendekatan dengan Lucy." ucap Max asal lalu tertawa bersama teman-temannya

Doranbolt memukul kepala Max, "Kalian ini. Kita di tugasi untuk mengawasi. Jadi jangan bercanda terus."

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan di pinggir kota. Doranbolt membagi kelompok menjadi 4 untuk berpencar menyelidiki arah datangnya Acnologia.

"Yaya...kami tahu, tapi sedari tadi tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Acnologia"

Doranbolt jadi diam. Benar juga. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan mereka sama sekali belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naga itu.

"Walau begitu kita tetap harus terus menca-"

TAP TAP TAP

Doranbolt langsung berhenti bicara ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia membalikkan badannya karena suara tersebut terdengar dari arah belakang.

Onixnya langsung membulat begitu melihat sosok di sana, berjalan dengan langkah santai dengan tangan...berlumuran darah.

"Di-dia..."

.

.

#########

"Ada apa Happy?" tanya Wendy.

Wajah Happy terlihat panik, "Carla...Carla tiba-tiba seperti ini." katanya sambil masih menahan tubuh Carla agar tak jatuh.

Carla masih dalam posisi seperti ingin jatuh, tapi matanya tampak membulat seperti syok dan terkejut. Wendy langsung berusaha menyadarkan Carla.

"Carla! Hey! Carla! Kau kenapa?!"

Carla masih diam. Suara Wendy barusan berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang di dalam guild. Mereka menatap ke arah gadis berambut biru panjang itu.

Tubuh Carla tampak tersentak kembali. Perlahan ia mulai berdiri di bantu Happy.

"Carla, kau kenapa?!" tanya Happy khawatir, tapi Carla tak menjawab. Matanya malah menatap ke arah dua orang di dalam guild. Menatap Lucy dan Natsu bergantian.

"I-ini..."

Natsu dan Lucy berniat mendekat karena arah tatapan Carla jelas-jelas ke arah mereka. Perasaan keduanya berubah menjadi tidak enak karena Exceed itu menatap mereka dengan tarapan syok.

"Kenapa Ca-"

DUAAARRR!

BRUUKK BRUUUKK GRUUDUKK!

Perkataan Lucy terpotong ketika terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Suara apa itu?!"pekik Gray.

Natsu membulatkan onixnya, "Jangan-jangan.."

TAP TAP TAP

Semua orang berlari ke arah pintu dengan panik dan keluar dengan jantung berpacu cepat. Mata mereka membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di depan.

Bangunan-bangunan di kota hancur, luluh lantak. Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi dengan latar matahari yang menghilang perlahan.

"Ko-kotanya...b-benar-benar...hancur.."

"Bagaimana bisa secepat ini?!"

"B-bagaimana dengan teman-teman kita?"

TAP TAP TAP

SREK SREK...

Dari balik kepulan asap yamg cukup tebal terlihat bayangan sesosok manusia yang berjalan mendekati guild. Sosok itu terlihat menyeret sesuatu. semakin jelas hingga akhirnya, tampaklah wujud darinya. Wujud seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengankulit hitam. Tubuhnya di balut oleh jubah hitam yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang terkespos. Semua orang membulatkan manik mereka.

"I-itu.."

"ACNOLOGIA!"

Dia adalah sosok yang telah mereka semua tunggu...Acnologia! Sosok itu terus berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Yang membuat mereka bertambah syok adalah...sosok yang ia seret sepanjang jalan. Itu..

"DORANBOLT!" Pekik Master dengan mata terbelalak, menatap sosok yang di seret sang Raja Naga.

Acnologia, dalam wujud manusianya akhirnya menampakkan diri. Ia menyeret tubuh Doranbolt yang tampak tak sadarkan diri.

Acnologia mengangkat sosok yang di seretnya tadi dan dengan santainya melempar tubuh Doranbolt ke arah guild, tepat ke arah Master Makarov.

"DORANBOLT!" pekik semuanya. Mereka langsung menghampiri Doranbolt.

"DORANBOLT-SAN!"

Wendy langsung berjongkok di hadapan tubuh Doranbolt yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Doranbolt! Hey! Sadarlah!" teriak Natsu. Doranbolt tak menyahut karena ia tak sadarkan diri.

Keadaan Doranbolt sangat parah. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan mengeluarkan darah. Wendy langsung melakukan sihir lost magic. Porlyusica ikut membantu. Ia memerikasa keadaan Doranbolt.

"Empat tulang rusuknya patah...sendi di lengan kirinya lepas...lalu organ dalamnya hancur...keadaannya sangat parah .." katanya.

"Doranbolt-san! Bertahanlah!" pekik Wendy sambil menangis.

"Happy, Lily bawa Doranbolt menjauh dari sini bersama Porlyisica dan Wendy adar mereka bisa mengobatinya!" perintah Makarov.

"Hai! Master!"

"Lector, Frosch, kalian juga bantulah mereka!"

"Hai! Sting-kun!"

Exceed-exceed itu kemudian membawa Doranbolt, Porlyusica dan Wendy menjauh.

Natsu menggeram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap tajam Acnologia yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hm...jadi ternyata benar dugaanku. Kalian para Dragon Slayer berkumpul di sini?" kata Acnologia.

Natsu marah, " Apa yang kau lakukan pada Doranbolt! Dan bagaimana dengan nakama nakamaku?!"

Acnologia masih memasang wajah datar "Maksudmu kumpulan manusia rendahan tak berguna tadi? Bau darah mereka sangat memuakkan, jadi ku timbun mereka dengan bangunan" jawabnya santai.

Semuanya kembali syok. Lucy tersentak dan menutup mulutnya. Jadi...Acnologia...sudah membunuh semua nakamanya?!

"J-jadi...Elfman juga..." Mira tak meneruskan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba Laxus memeluknya. Mira menangis kencang dalam pelukan Laxus.

"T-tidak...Alzack, Max...teman-teman..." Erza mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sialan!" pekik Gajeel.

Makarov merasa sangat terpukul. Idenya untuk mengirim ke 20 anggotanya untuk memata-matai kedatangan Acnologia, malah membawa mereka menuju ke kematian. Ia tak menyangka jika hal ini terjadi.

Natsu marah. Sangat marah hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhnya mendidih. Teman-temannya...mereka...

Ia menatap nyalang sosok Acnologia dalam wujud manusianya. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga mengeluarkan api.

Mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Natsu, Gray coba menahannya.

"Natsu! Janga-"

"SIALAN KAU!" teriam Natsu lalu berlari.

"Berhenti Natsu!" pekik Jellal

"Jangan gegabah Bodoh!" pekik Erza.

"NATSU!"

TAP

Natsu yang sudah berlari ingin menghajar Acnologia langsung berhenti ketika merasakan seseorang memelukknya dari belakang. Lucy menghentikan Natsu dengan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Luce, Lepaskan!" ucapnya dengan nada marah. Matanya masih menatap tajam sosok Acnologia.

Lucy menggeleng di balik punggung Natsu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda bersyal itu, "Ku mohon...jangan gegabah Natsu...Dia bukan lawan yang mudah di harus menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkannya. Jadi ku mohon..tahan emosimu.."

Tubuh Natsu yang semula kaku karena emosi yang memuncak perlahan-lahan lahan melemas. Api di tangannya juga perlahan hilang. Teman-temannya menghela nafas lega karena Lucy berhasil menahan Natsu. Jika saja Natsu nekat menyerang Acnologia...entah bagaimana jadinya.

Natsu merenggangkan pelukan Lucy lalu berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"Ya. Terimakasih" ucapnya lirih.

Master Makarov dan lainnya, kecuali Wendy dan Porlyusica, langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau ini! Selalu saja membuat kami khawatir!" kata Erza.

"Kita tak bisa gegabah menghadapinya Natsu-san. Walaupun kita menyatukan kekuatan belum tentu kita bisa mengalahkannya." cerca Rogue.

"Kita harus membuat strategi untuk mengalahkannya." kata Gray.

"Tapi-teman-teman kita..."

"Tabahkan dirimu Levy! Kita tak bisa begini terus!" teriak Gajeel.

"Mereka...maafkan Orang tua ini...aku terlalu ceroboh.." sesal Makarov.

"Sudahlah Master. Jangan menyalahkan diri anda sendiri. Sekarang kita harus fokus dengan Acnologia!" pekik Erza.

Acnologia masih berdiri di sana, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi sedari tadi, ia terus mengawasi sesuatu. Tatapan tajam Raja Naga itu tertuju pada satu hal. Tertuju pada salah satu sosok di antara anggota Fairy Tail.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingunkan?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Natsu dengan nada marah.

Wendy yang tadi sedang mengobati Doranbolt kini berdiri dan berlari ke samping Natsu.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan kami? Dragon Slayer? Jika kau memang ingin membunuh kami kenapa kau harus membunuh nakam-nakamaku? Mereka tak bersalah!" teriaknya. Air mata mengalir deras ketika Wendy mengatakannya.

"Wendy..." gumam Lucy.

"Membunuh adalah hal yang mudah dan menyenangkan. Dan itu adalah salah satu keahlianku." jawab Acnologia dengan wajah dingin

Sting mengepalkan tangannya, "Jadi begitu...kau memang ingin membunuh semua manusia?"

"Ya. Dan aku...sangat ingin membunuh...semua Dragon Slayer." jawabnya.

Natsu dan para Dragon Slayer tak kaget ketika Acnologia mengatakan jika ingin membunuh Dragon Slayer. Mereka sudah tahu jika memang merekalah yang Acnologia inginkan.

Laxus melpaskan pelukannya pada Mira. Ia mendecih, "Jadi, kau memang menginginkan kami, huh? Jangan kau pikir kau akan dengan mudah membunuh kami." ucapnya.

"Sebenarnya...tidak juga." jawabnya ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu.

Acnologi menyeringai. Matanya mengkilat, menatap tajam sosok yang berada di belakang Natsu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu...pirang."

DEG!

PIRANG?!

APA ACNOLOGIA BARU SAJA MENGATAKAN PIRANG?!

Dengan serentak semuanya menatap sosok gadis berambut pirang yang berada di belakang Natsu , karena Acnologia dengan jelas mengatakan pirang. Tatapannya juga tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Lu-Lucy..."

"Ke-kenapa..."

"I-ini...t-tidak...mungkin.."

Natsu membulatkan onixnya. Bibirnya terbuka, nafasnya tercekat. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Dapat ia lihat gadis itu amat syok. Tubuhnya bahkan gemetaran. Manik karamelnya menatap kosong penuh letidak percayaan.

Lucy?! Jadi Acnologia mencari Lucy?! Tapi kenapa?! Bukankah Acnologia mengincar para Dragon Slayer? Bahkan dia telah membunuh Cobra! Lalu kenapa sekarang mahluk itu malah menginginkan Lucy?

SET!

Dengan sigap, Natsu langsung menarik tubuh Lucy merapat ke punggungnya untuk menghalangi tatapan Acnologia. Entah apa yang di inginkan oleh Raja Naga itu dari Lucy. Tapi Natsu tetap berusaha melindungi gadis itu.

"Jangan mengada-ada! Bukankah kau mengincar kami, para Dragon Slayer?! Kenapa sekarang kau malah menginginkan Lucy?!" teriak Natsu Murka.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?!" tanya Erza. Wanita berambut scarlet itu sudah siap dengan Armor terbaiknya.

Jellal tampak berpikir. Ternyata ia salah perhitungan. Jellal mengira Acnologia hendak membunuh Dragon Slayer karena Acnologia jelas-jelas menyerang Guild yang memiliki Dragon Slayer. Bahkan dia juga telah membunuh Cobra. Jellal tahu, Acnologia pasti telah memiliki kemampuan Cobra sekarang setelah membunuh teman satu Guildnya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang Acnologia menginginkan Lucy?

Apa Acnologia ingin membunuh Lucy?

Tapi apa alasannya? Dan jika memang Acnologia berniat begitu, pasti dia sudah melakukannya sejak dulu, saat perang melawan Alvarez karena Naga itu juga muncul di sana. Dan saat perang melawan Tartaroz Acnologia juga muncul. Jika dia menginginkan Lucy bisa saja dia membunuh gadis itu saat itu juga. Tapi saat itu untunglah para Naga dari Dragon Slayer mun-

Tunggu sebentar!

Naga?!

Para Naga datang dari masa lalu keasa depan.

Acnologia adalah Naga dari masa lalu

Dan Dragon Slayer juga datang dari masa 400 tahun.

Dan Acnologia menginginkan Lucy.

Gadis celestial Spirit!

Jangan jangan...

"Tinggu sebentar!" pekik Jellal. "J-jangan bilang kau kenginginkan kekuatan Lucy untuk membuka gerbang ke masa lalu?!"

Semua orang terkejut. Apa?! Membuka gerbang ke masa lalu?!

Acnologia menyeringai, "Hm. Ternyata kau sudah tahu ya?"

Semua orang tampak makin terkejut. Apa lagi Lucy. Jadi Acnologia menginginkan kekuatan Lucy untuk membuka gerbang ke masa lalu? Eclipse?!

"Ternyata benar..." gumam Jellal.

"T-tapi,b-bukankah gerbang Eclipse sudah hancur?" tanya Lucy. Akhirnya ia ikut membuka suara.

"Ya. Memang gerbang itu sudah hancur, tapi...kau bisa membuatnya lagi pirang, atau boleh ku panggil Lucy Heartfilia? Anak dari Layla Heartfilia, keturunan Anna Heartfilia."

Lucy makin terkejut. Bagaimana Acnologia tahu Namanya? Nama mamanya? Dan juga nama pendahulnya yang telah menciptakan gerbang Eclipse?

"Me-membuat? Itu mustahil!" pekik Juvia.

"Tak ada yang mustahil. Kau pikir dengan cara apa Anna Heartfilia membangun gerbang Eclipse? Tentu saja dengan bantuan 12 kunci emasnya, 12 seirei. Dan dengan 12 kunci itulah gerbang Eclipse dapat tercipta dan terbuka."

Acnologia melanjutkan, "Jika gerbang Eclipse terbuka, aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Dan di masa itu, aku bisa membunuh Naga-Naga yang belum ku bunuh dan menjadi Mahluk terkuat di alam semesta. Lalu aku akan membinasakan kehidupan di dunia ini. Karena itu, serahkan gadis pirang itu padaku. Tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuhnya."

Setelah mengatakan tujuannya yang sebenarnya, Acnologia berjalan makin mendekat. Natsu makin menarik Lucy agar makin merapat ke punggungnya, berpose melindungi. Teman-temannya juga merapat ke arah Natsu dan Lucy untuk melindungi gadis itu. Sekarang rencana mereka berubah, bukan melindungi para Dragon Slayer, tapi melindungi Lucy agar tak di bawa oleh Acnologia.

Lucy yang menjadi target incaran tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia makin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada baju Natsu.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau membawa Lucy!" teriak Natsu.

"Dan kami juga takkan berdiam diri saja!" teriak Makarov.

"Semuanya! Ayo kita lindungi Lucy!" pekik Erza.

Mereka mempersiapkan diri dengan sihir mereka ketika Acnologia makin mendekat. Mahluk itu berjalan sangat santai sambil mengangkat sedikit tanganya.

"Natsu..." gumam Lucy yang berada di balik punggung Natsu.

"Tenang Luce. Aku takkan membiarkanmu di bawa olehnya." kata Natsu menenangkan.

Tapi Lucy tetap saja merasa takut. Lawan mereka adalah Acnologia. Dan apakah mereka akan berhasil-

TAP

-mengalahkannya?

"A-AP-"

BWOSSSHHH!

BUUUMMM

"UAAAKKKHH!"

"A-K-MINNAAA!"

.

.

#########

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

Yohoho...bersambung di hal yang nggak terduga lagi. Jadi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kenapa Lucy berteriak? Lalu hal mengejutkan apa lagi yang akan tampak di cahp berikutnya? Kalau penasaran ikuti terus fanfic ini ya! Jadi mohon ...

REVIEW! ^_^

.

.

 _Ini adalah isi penglihatan Carla..._

 _._

 _Carla pov._

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing dan berat?_

 _Lalu sebuah layar terbuka...ini...penglihatan! Aku mendapat penglihatan lagi!_

 _Penglihatan ini sama seperti yang ku dapat tadi..._

 _Kota yang hancur...lalu kepulan asap membumbung tinggi...dan sosok hitam yang berjalan menembus kabut...itu...Acnologi!_

 _Tapi..._

 _Ap-apa ini?!_

 _Aku melihat Sosok itu lagi! Sosok dengan mata berkilat yang berdiri di reruntuhan guild. Tapi...s-sayap? Tanduk? I-itu bukanlah Acnologia?!_

 _Lalu siapa?_

 _Dan...i-ini...Lucy...Lucy duduk...sambil...bernyanyi? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?_

 _Tapi...air mata...mengalir melewati pipinya..._

 _Lucy...menangis?_

 _Tapi kenapa dia menangis?_

 _Dan..._

 _Apa lagi ini?!_

 _Sebuah panah terlontar...es.._

 _Lalu..._

 _Seseorang tergeletak..._

 _Syal putih kotak-kotak ternodai dengan...darah..._

 _Panah itu...panah es..._

 _Syal putih kotak-kotak berlumuran darah..._

 _Lucy menangis..._

 _Apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _Next chapter..._

" _Gray...apapun yang terjadi...jangan pernah lepaskan panah esmu...pada Natsu"_

 _._

" _Aku tak bisa membukanya! Sudah kubilang kan?! Aku tak punya kunci aquarius!"_

" _Kalalu begitu..." Acnologia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubahnya, "Bagaimana dengan kunci ini?"_

" _A-A-"_

 _._

" _Natsu! Berhenti Natsu! Tahan dirimu! Jangan sampai kau 'melepaskannya kembali!'_

 _._

" _I-itu...NATSU!"_

 _._

 _Sementara itu dua sosok berjalan melintasi dimensi...untuk merwdam kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini..._

 _Mavis dan Zeref_

 _._

 _#######_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Aku kembali, Natsu

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Aneh dll.

.

.

Yo minna... lama nggak jumpa di fanfic ini! ^_^

Berapa lama ya saya nggak update fanfic ini? Kayaknya dah lebih dari 3 bulan ya? :v Maaf ya kalo lama banget... :v

Setelah sekian lama mendekam dalam badai kebingungan *alay lu* akhirnya terurai juga inspirasi saya untuk Chapter ini! Mari bersorak! Horeee ! \^-^/ *Plakkk.. Lu tetep telat update dasar author stress*

Makasih buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini ampe greget dan nggak bisa tidur. Maaf karena Sheilchan selalu lama buat update ni fanfic. Kelas 2 ini banyak tugas dan kesibukan , jadi sheilchan jarang punya waktu buat ngetik fanfic ini.

Makasih juga buat yang sempet nulis di PM Sheilchan buat mengingatkan biar cepet update. Sheilchan terharu karena kalian mau nyempetin nulis di PM karena kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. TT_TT

Pokoknya tetep baca fanfic Sheilchan ini ya Readers walaupun Sheilchan selalu lama update. Sheilchan selalu usahain buat bikin cerita yang menarik dan menyentuh buat fanfic ini sebagai ganti lama update. Sheilchan harap kalian bisa maklum TT_TT..

Oh ya, masih pada inget kan cerita chap sebelumnya? Kalo lupa baca ulang ya biar nggak bingung :v.

Oke, pasti dah pada nggak sabar kan dengan kelanjutan ceritanya setelah membaca penglihatan Carla juga next chap kemaren? Karena itu dari pada kelamaan langsung aja deh, READ ENJOYYY! ^_^ !

.

.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Pria berusia separuh abad ini menatap nanar reruntuhan-reruntuhan di depannya. Kakinya melangkah gemetaran melewatinya. Kota yang ia tahu sebagai tempat kelahirannya itu telah di hancurkan oleh sesuatu.

BLARRR

Sebuah ledakan keras terdengar memekakkan telinga. Pria ini langsung beralih menatap asal suara. Firasat

buruk langsung menyergapinya ketika menyadari dari mana asal suara itu.

"Sepertinya hal buruk terjadi di _rumah._ Aku harus segera pulang!"

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam pada wanita bertubuh kecil di sampingnya.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. Surai pirang pucatnya yang panjang menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Tangan kecilnya memegangi dadanya yang sesaat terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Dadaku sesaat terasa berdenyut sakit. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk."

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap wanita pirang didekatnya dengan sedikit bingung. Wanita itu menutup matanya, seperti tengah mencoba meresapi sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba kelopaknya terbuka. Ia langsung menatap pria di sampingnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kita harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Sepertinya.. sesuatu terjadi dengan Fairy Tail."

.

.

CHAPTER 5.

Manik onixnya yang kehitaman terus menatap ke arah Pria berambut putih panjang yang saat ini berdiri beberapa ratus meter tepat di hadapannya. Pria itu masih diam, namun sikap diamnya itu justru memancing kewaspadaan tersendiri untuk pria bersurai sakura ini. Setiap gerakan, bahkan walau hanya gerakan sekecil apapun tak bisa ia biarkan lepas dari penglihatannya.

Di balik punggung tegapnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di sana, mencengkram belakang pakaiannya dengan tangan gemetaran. Kepala gadis itu menyandari di punggungnya. Gadis itu amat ketakutan.. takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun punggung pria di depannya sedikit membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Acnologia yang masih diam di tempatnya terus menatap ke arah sekumpulan orang yang berdiri di depan gadis incarannya. Mereka semua tampak bagaikan prajurit yang sudah bertekad melindungi gadis itu, seakan mereka akan menyerang siapa saja yang membahayakannya. Namun Acnologia sama sekali tak merasa takut. Ia justru menyeringai licik.

Melihat seringai itu membuat Natsu makin meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Pasti mahluk di depannya ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

SET!

DEG!

Manik Natsu membulat, tak percaya ketika tiba-tiba Acnologia menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Kemana dia?!" pekik Gray dan lainnya panik.

Natsu mengendus udara di sekitar, mencoba melacak keberadaan Acnologia, namun Ia tak dapat mencium baunya.

' _Sial! Aku tak dapat mencium baunya. Di mana dia?'_

SNIFT

DEG!

Manik onix Natsu membulat. Badannya yang semula menghadap ke depan kini langsung berbalik membuat cengkraman tangan Lucy pada bajunya terlepas.

' _Di-!'_

"SEMUANYA! DI BELAKANG!" Teriak Natsu panik.

"A-AP-"

BWOOOSSSHHH

Belum sempat para penyihir ini membalikkan badan, hembusan angin yang sangat kuat langsung menghantam mereka tanpa ampun. Tubuh mereka yang tak siap akan serangan itu langsung terpental jauh. Tak hanya itu, angin itu bahkan menyayat sekujur tubuh mereka seperti sayatan pedang.

"UAKKHHHH!"

"A-K MINNAA!-KYAAHH!"

"LUCY!"

Tubuh Lucy sesaat terangkat dan terdorong oleh hembusan angin kuat, hendak terhempas. Namun Natsu dengan cepat meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

' _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'_

Natsu mengeluarkan api di tangan kanannya dan membentuknya seperti cakar. Ia menggunakan cakar apinya untuk menahannya dalam posisi berlutut agar tak terhempas dengan menancapkan cakar apinya ke tanah. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Lucy, berusaha menahan tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukannya agar tak ikut terhempas juga melindunginya agar tidak tersayat.

"Lucy! Pegangan yang erat! Dan jangan menoleh!" perintahnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Ia langsung mencengkram pakaian depan Natsu. Badannya makin merapat ke tubuh pria itu, menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang nakamanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian hembusan angin berhenti. Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan Lucy menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan, masih sedikit takut. Ia membuka manik karamelnya.

"Kau tak apa kan Luce?" tanya Natsu memastikan.

"A-Astaga! N-Natsu!"

Manik karamel Lucy membulat melihat keadaan Natsu yang benar-benar parah. Pakaiannya compang-camping dan sobek. Sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka sayatan. Hal itu diperparah dengan terbukanya kembali luka Natsu sebelumnya yang ia dapatkan setelah menjalankan misi solo beberapa hari lalu. Lucy menangkup wajah pria itu, tatapannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Lukamu.. terbuka lagi. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu seperti ini.. hanya untuk menolongku.." Sesalnya.

Natsu menyentuh tangan Lucy di pipinya, walau keadaannya kacau dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, Ia bersyukur karena gadis di depannya ini sama sekali tak terluka, "Aku tak apa Luce. Tenanglah. Luka ini tak sakit." Katanya sembari mengelus pelan telapak tangan kecil Lucy untuk menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba keduanya teringat dengan teman-teman mereka. Mereka langsung menatap ke sekeliling.

Pemandangan di sekeliling sangat mengerikan. Hembusan kuat angin tadi mengikis tanah di sekitarnya dan membuat cekungan kawah yang sangat besar. Banguan Guild terbesar se-Fiore, Fairy Tail kini tak berbekas, bahkan puing-puingnya entah hilang kemana. Namun yang membuat keduanya syok adalah ketika melihat teman-teman mereka tergeletak tak berdaya di sekeliling cekungan itu. Mereka tampak kesakitan dan mencoba bangkit.

"MINNAAA!" Teriak Lucy. Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Sudah ku duga, sangat mudah menyingkirkan kecoak-kecoak seperti kalian."

DEG!

Belum habis rasa terkejut mereka, suara bernada berat dari belakang menambah rasa terkejut itu. Suara yang sangat mereka kenali. Keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka cepat.

"Lu-"

DUAKKK!

"UAKHH!"

Natsu terlempar menjauh dari Lucy karena serangan yang dilancarkan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"N-NATSU!" teriak Lucy. Lucy langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyerang Natsu. Dan detik berikutbya gadis ini kembali berteriak.

"KYYAAHHH!"

Acnologia telah berdiri di belakang Lucy dan langsung melingkarkan lengan kirinya yang berwarna kehitaman ke tubuh gadis itu. Dia menahan gerakan Lucy dengan posisi memeluknya dari belakang. Lucy mencoba melepaskan diri dengan terus meronta.

"L-lepas! T-tolong!" teriak Lucy panik.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang tak perlu, Heartfilia." Kata Acnologia dingin.

Natsu perlahan mulai berdiri, pria itu memegangi lengan kanannya yang terasa amat sakit. Namun rasa sakitnya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan rasa marahnya begitu melihat Lucy kini telah berada di tangan musuh.

"Sialan! Lepaskan Lucy, Brengsek!"

Acnologia menyeringai ke arah Natsu, namun tangan kirinya masih melingkar di tubuh Lucy yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Melepaskannya? Untuk apa aku menuruti kata-kata Dragon Slayer rendahan sepertimu?"

Genggaman tangan Natsu mengerat. Gigi-gigi bertaringnya bergemelutuk marah, apa lagi ketika melihat Acnologia tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Lucy hingga jatuh lalu menarik kuciran rambut gadis itu hingga tubuhnya terangkat. Lucy tentu langsung merintih kesakitan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan kiri Acnologia.

"U-ukhh!"

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Acnologia pada Natsu yang makin memanas. "Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk merebutnya." Tantangnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh Lucy ke tanah lagi dalam posisi duduk, lalu ia berjongkok, mencengkram pergelangan kaki Lucy dan merematnya.

KRAKKK!

"AAAKKKHHH!" Teriak Lucy keras.

"LUCEEE!"

Natsu menatap nanar sosok Lucy yang kini tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangan gadis itu memegangi pergelangan kakinya dengan erat, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sana. Natsu tak menyangka, Acnologia malah mematahkan pergelangan kaki Lucy.

"Dengan begini, kau tak akan bisa kabur, pirang." Kata Acnologia sambil tetap menyeringai. Tak merasa kasihan sedikitpun pada Lucy yang menangis kesakitan.

"KEPARAT KAU ACNOLOGIA!"

Dengan emosi memuncak Natsu berlari ke arah Acnologia dengan api yang berkobar panas di kedua lengannya. Pria itu benar-benar sangat marah melihat gadis itu disakiti.

"HYAAHHH!"

Natsu melompat menerjang Acnologia dengan tinju di tangankanannya. Namun Acnologia dengan mudah menghindar. Natsu terkejut.

' _Dia menghindar?!'_

"Bodoh." Kata Acnologia.

DUAKK

"UAKH!" Natsu terlempar setelah mendapat tendangan dari Acnologia.

"HUAHAHAHA.." Acnologia tertawa keras, merehkan Natsu yang mencoba berdiri lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan kekasihmu? Atau kau ingin mati cepat? Dasaqr lemah!" ejeknya.

Natsu makin geram, "K-KAU-"

"Natsu!"

Set!

Jellal langsung berdiri di hadapan Natsu, menahan bahu pria itu. "Jangan bertindak gegabah Natsu!"

Natsu meliriknya tajam, "Minggir Jellal!"

"Natsu!"

Makarov berlari ke arah Natsu bersama Gray, Erza, Wendy dan Carla yang terbang di sampingnya. Di belakangnya mengekor anggota Fairy Tail lainnya, berikut Jellal, Sting dan Rogue. Mereka selamat dari serangan Acnologia sebelumnya, walaupun menderita beberapa luka.

"Natsu! Kau harus tenang! Jangan bertindak yang bisa mencelakakan dirimu!" kata Makarov. Master dari Fairy Tail itu langsung menjauh ketika merasakan panas tubuh Natsu meningkat akibat emosinya. Gray berdiri di hadapan pria itu, mencoba menetralisir panas tubuh Natsu yang bahkan melelehkan besi di dekatnya.

"Natsu! Oy! Tahan emosimu! Panas tubuhmu bisa melelehkan kami!"

Natsu menatap Gray dengan emosi yang belum menurun sama sekali "Aku tak peduli! Aku harus menyelamatkan Luce! Dia terluka Gray!"

Erza yang kini sudah memakai _Fire Empress Armor_ , maju ke hadapannya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika Armornya itu hampir tak dapat menahan panas tubuh Natsu."Kita harus menyatukan kekuatan kita untuk menglahkan Acnologia agar bisa menyelamatkan Lucy, Natsu!"

"Tidak!" kukuh Natsu, "Aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya!"

Gray menggeram"Dengar bodoh!" teriak Gray keras sembari mencengkram syal Natsu. "Jika kau menyerang sendirian, kau hanya akan mati di tangan Acnologia sebelum berhasil menyelamatkan Lucy! Kita juga tak bisa asal menyerang karena dapat melukai Lucy. Lucy ada di dekat Acnologia, ingat! Kau tak mau itu terjadi bukan?" tanyanya.

Natsu diam, tampak memikirkan perkataan Gray.

"Karena itu, kita harus bersatu agar bisa mengalahkannya dan menyelamatkan Lucy! Begitu seharusnya!" tambah Gray.

"Benar Natsu-san. Kita juga harus menyusun rencana untuk bisa menjatuhkan Acnologia." Tambah Sting.

Pria itu menatap Lucy yang masih tak berhenti menangis menahan sakit di pergelangan kaki kanannya akibat perlakuan Acnologia. Sesaat jantungnya berdenyut sakit, seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Natsu coba menenangkan dirinya. Benar.. Ia tak bisa menyerang Acnologia sembarangan karena di samping Naga berwujud manusia itu masih ada Lucy. Serangannya bisa saja mengenai Lucy dan malah melukai gadis itu.

' _Sialan! Luce.. ku mohon bertahanlah..'_

Acnologia berdiri dengan sebelah tangan terangkat, "Ada apa? Apa kalian tengah merencanakan bagaimana akan mati di tanganku? Hahahaha!"

Natsu mulai termakan emosi lagi sebelum akhirnya Erza berdiri di depannya, menahannya.

"Kau sudah membuat guild yang tak ingin mencari keributan menjadi musuh. Kau sudah melukai keluarga kami. Bagi Fairy Tail, tak ada ampun untukmu!"

"Semuanya!" teriak Makarov lantang. "Ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan ikatan kita! Kita akan menyelamatkan Lucy!"

"YAA!" Jawab semua anggota Fairy Tail tanpa rasa gentar.

Lucy menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan isakannya, _'Minna..'_

Acnologia mendecih, "Kekuatan ikatan huh? Menggelikan sekali. Kecoak-kecoak seperti kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Acnologia!" sombongnya.

Natsu maju dengan kepala tertunduk. Erza, Makarov, Gray dan Jellal menyingkir.

"Kau sudah melukai orang yang terpenting bagiku di depan mataku." Katanya membuat Lucy terdiam. Kepalan tangan Natsu mengencang "Kau sudah membuat Lucy menangis yang bahkan akupun tak akan memaafkkan diriku sendiri jika sampai membuatnya menangis. Tapi kau.. beraninya.." geramnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan ekspresi kemarahan yang tak pernah Ia tunjukkan selama 5 tahun ini, "Sampai matipun aku takkan memaafkanmu! Akan ku balas rasa sakit Lucy ratusan kali lipat dan akan ku hanguskan ambisi bodohmu itu!"

"N-Natsu.." panggil Lucy lirih. Mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir pria yang ia cintai itu membuat dadanya terasa menghangat. Entah kenapa.. hal ini terasa seperti _de ja vu.._

Acnologia berubah serius, menampakkan ekspresi tak suka, "Ambisi bodoh katamu? Kalau begitu majulah kalian semua kecoak-kecoak busuk! Akan ku singkirkan kalian semua bersamaan!"

"Kita lihat saja." Kata Natsu dingin. "Minna! Ku mohon.. bertarunglah bersamaku. Pinjami aku kekuatan kalian agar aku bisa menyelamatkan Lucy.. orang.. yang yang paling berharga untukku!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kami akan membantu Natsu-san!"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga Salamander."

"Semuanya! Ayo kita buka jalan ke masa depan!"

Dan tanpa dikomando, para Mage ini bersatu, menyerang Acnologia. Tak ada rasa takut atau gentar di hati mereka. Mereka sudah bertekad, akan menyelamatkan Lucy apapun yang terjadi.

' _Tunggu aku Luce. Kau pasti akan kembali kepadaku. Aku berjanji!"_

 _._

 _._

Gray masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap punggung teman-temannya yang sudah mulai menyerang Acnologia. Di sampingnya berdiri gadis manis berambut biru bersama exceed putih kesayangannya.

"Gray-san.. kita sudah melalui berbagai kesulitan dan lawan yang sangat sulit di pertarungan sebelumnya. Dan kita selalu menang. Bahkan saat perang melawan Alvarez lima tahun lalu, kita juga menang, walaupun pada akhirnya.. kita sempat kehilangan banyak teman juga Lucy-san. Tapi.." gadis ini menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, ".. apakah kita bisa menang di perang kali ini?"

Gray menatap Wendy yang terlihat ragu itu. Ia tahu, Dragon Slayer muda itu masih trauma dengan kejadian saat kemunculan Acnologia sebelumnya. Karena pada saat itu.. Acnologia benar-benar menunjukkan kekuatannya yang mengerikan.. hanya dengan aumannya saja. Tapi kali ini, mereka tak akan hanya berhadapan dengan serangan biasa Raja Naga itu, tapi mereka juga akan merasakan bagaimana kekuatan dari ratusan Naga yang sudah dibunuhnya.

"Kita pasti bisa menang. Percayalah Wendy." Kata Gray sembari mengelus surai gadis itu, "Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan persatuan kita. Kita sudah banyak melewati hal seperti ini dan selalu menang, jadi.. kenapa kau tak percaya jika kali ini kita akan menang?"

Wendy diam, menatap pria di depannya itu dalam-dalam.

Gray mulai mengeluarkan segel sihir Devil Slayernya dan tanda kehitaman mucul sekitar tangan dan tubuhnya bagian kanannya.

"Kau di sini saja, membantu jika ada yang terluka. Yang lain serahkan pada kami. Tolong Wendy, jangan takut. Kita pasti akan menang." Katanya lalu mulai berlari menyusul teman-temannya ke medan pertempuran.

"Gray-san.."

Carla terdiam di samping Wendy, namun kegelisahan dan ketakutan tampak jelas dimatanya. Exceed putih itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ya.. ini tentang penglihatannya. Sebenarnya.. ada apa dengan Natsu, Gray dan Lucy?

Tapi ada satu hal yang ia ketahui pasti. Akhirnya Exceed putih itu mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang, terbang untuk menyusul Gray, meninggalkan Wendy yang tengah meneriakkan namanya.

Tidak.. ia harus memperingatkan Gray!

"GRAY!"

Gray yang tengah berlari menghentikan langkahnya. Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati Carla tengah terbang ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Carla?" tanya Gray begitu Exceed itu mendarat di tanah.

"Gray, Aku ingin kau berhati-hati dengan sihirmu." Katanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gray tak begitu paham.

Carla menatap Gray dengan perasaan kalut dan takut. "Sihir Devil Slayer milikmu. Aku ingin kau berhati-hati menggunakannya." Kata Carla. "Dan berjanjilah. Apapun yang terjadi... jangan pernah lesatkan panah esmu... pada Natsu."

Dan perkataan Carla sukses membuat Gray terdiam.

.

.

Malam yang dingin, di sinari oleh cahaya bulan yang berwarna kemerahan. Warna yang aneh dan tampak ganjil. Dan keanehan itu menerangi medan pertempuran yang sudah hancur berantakan, menerangi sosok-sosok dari para Mage yang sudah tak dapat bertarung lagi.

Tubuh mereka tergeletak di medan pertempuran tanpa bisa bergerak banyak. Luka yang mereka derita terlalu parah. Luka sobekan yang sangat dalam, beberapa tulang patah, Organ dalam rusak, Organ vital hancur.. lalu.. Kematian menjemput mereka yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

Laxus tak kuasa menahan air matanya, melihat teman-temannya yang menemui ajal mereka. Bahkan Wanitanya yang sangat ia cintai, Mira, mungkin akan menyusul mereka juga, melihat luka yang diderita tak kalah parah.

"Mira.. tolong buka matamu.."

Erza, Jellal, Gajeel juga naga kembar dari sabertooth Sting dan Rogue yang diunggulkan mereka sudah tak dapat bertarung lagi. Armor Erza sudah hancur seluruhnya, dan kedua tangannya patah. Jellal mengalami luka tusukan parah di dada kanannya. Gajeel kehabisan kekuatan sihir, begitu pula dengan Sting dan Rogue.

Wendy duduk dengan tubuh gemetaran, lalu dipeluk oleh Prolyusica dan terisak di dadanya. Mereka berdua sedang mengobati Master Makarov yang saat ini.. kedua kakinya.. telah hancur. Lily berada tak jauh dari mereka, tengah menjaga Doranbalt yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Sial! Kita sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

Juvia masih menangis memeluk kepala Gray dan hal yang sama dilakukan Levy pada Gajeel. Gray menggeram karena tak bisa bertarung dan memberi semangat pada lainnya.

"T-tubuhku.. Natsu.. ku mohon.. kau harapan kami.."

Lektor dan Frosch menunggui Sting dan Rogue, menangis di dada dua Dragon Slayer itu. Sementara Happy memeluk Carla yang menangis tak henti-hentinya, masih merasa bersalah karena terlambat mengartikan penglihatannya. Happy mencoba kuat, namun air matanya terus menetes. Ia ingin menolong Natsu.. tapi Carla.. butuh dia sekarang.

"Natsu.. maaf.. aku tak bisa membantumu.."

Semua sudah berjuang dengan keras. Sebisa mungkin untuk menjatuhkan Acnologia. Tapi, sia-sia saja. Semua usaha mereka sama sekali tak terbayarkan karena Acnologia hanya menderita beberapa goresan di sekitar lengan kanannya. Tak parah sama sekali. Sementara di kubu Fairy Tail...

Hanya tinggal menghitung detik, mereka akan dimusnahkan oleh Naga Hitam itu, Acnologia.

Kekalahan di depan mata, semangat yang tadinya meluap telah sirna, dan keputusasaan singgah di hati, menghunjam dalam menyesakkan. Menyerah.. mereka sudah menyerah.. tak ada jalan untuk menang..

Namun, tidak untuk Pria bersurai pink ini. Walaupun sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, kepalanya terasa pening dan darah terus mengucur dari sobekan lukanya, dia tetap terus menyerang. Menyerang walaupun serangannya sia-sia.. bangkit lagi walaupun berulang kali dirinya dirubuhkan. Tak ada kata menyerah di kamusnya. Tak ada rasa sakit walau tubuhnya terus di sayat. Hanya untuk menyelamatkam orang yang ia sayangi.. menyelamatkan gadis yang telah mengisi relung hatinya. Takkan ia biarkan rasa sakitnya menghentikannya untuk terus berjuang.. memperjuangkan orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak ingin gadis itu hilang darinya lagi.. ia tak ingin kembali tersiksa..

Ia tak peduli dengan keadaannya sama sekali. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ia harus menyelamatkan gadis yang ia saeangi itu!

Namun pria itu tak sadar jika tindakannya justru menyiksa batin gadis ini.

"NATSU!" Teriak Lucy saat melihat Natsu kembali terpental oleh serangan Acnologia. Ia tak tahan melihat luka disekujur tubuh pria itu.. melihatnya benar-benar menyakitkan. Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika dilihatnya pria itu kembali berusaha bangkit kembali, tanpa mempedulikan lukanya.

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa Natsu masih terus bangkit? Kenapa pria itu tak menyerah? Yang lainnya bahkan sudah tak sanggup bertarung dan memilih menyerah. Bukankah semua serangannya ini sia-sia? Dia hanya akan kembali terluka jika menyerang Acnologia lagi.

Rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya tak seberapa di banding rasa sakit yang terus di dapat pria itu. Ia merasa bodoh.. tak berguna.. dan terlalu lemah. Rasa sakit ini tak ada apa-apanya.. bagaimana Ia biaa menangis terisak-isak hanya karena luka seperti ini. Bahkan Pria itu sama sekali tak merintih ketika tubuhnya kembali tercabik. Seperti tak ada rasa takut atau gentar di hatinya.

' _Seberapa kuat hatimu itu? Bahkan kau masih terus berusaha bangkit untuk kembali menyerang dan setiap bangkit kau masih sempatnya menatapku dengan tatapan lembut nan menenenangkan dengan onixmu, seolah mengatakan jika kau akan segera memelukku..jika aku tak perlu khawatir padamu.. walaupun kau tahu, kau akan kembali dirubuhkan lagi. Tapi kau tak menyerah sama sekali di hadapannya.. Acnologia. Kau terus coba menyerangnya walaupun itu sia-sia. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau tak mau berhenti? Ku mohon berhentilah.. tubuhmu sudah hancur.. kau sudah berlumuran darah.. kenapa kau tetap bersikeras menolongku? Apakah aku begitu berharga untukmu.. Natsu'_

Natsu masih terus bangkit, memandang Acnologia tanpa rasa gentar. Lengan kanannya kembali berselimut api lalu berlari menerjang Acnologai kembali.

"FIRE DRAGON'S : IRON FIST!"

Pukulan berselimut api yang sangat panas mengarah langsung ke wajah Acnologia dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, namun Raja Naga itu masih diam di tempatnya dan malah menyeringai.

"Dasar lamban."

"Si-ughhh!"

Siku Acnologia menghantam tengkuk Natsu, membuatnya jatuh dengan keras ke tanah hingga menimbulkan cekungan dalam di sekitarnya. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Acnologia juga menginjak dengan keras tubuh Natsu hingga cekungan tanahnya bertambah dalam.

"AGGGHHHH!" Darah keluar dari mulut Natsu, tubuhnya langsung lunglai setelahnya.

"NATSU!" untuk ke sekian kalinya Lucy meneriakkan nama pria itu. Sudah cukup.. Ia tak tahan lagi.. tak tahan jika harus melihat Natsu semakin terluka.. tak tahan jika harus melihat pria itu kembali berbanjirkan darah. Sudah cukup pria itu terluka.. karenanya.

"Apa hanya segini saja kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Raja Naga Api padamu heh, Natsu Dragneel? Kau takkan bisa mengimbangiku hanya dengan kekuatan menggelikan seperti ini." Katanya masih tetap menginjak tubuh Natsu.

"T-tutuph.. m-mulut-mu.. N-naga busuk! J-jangan pernah.. jangan pernah kau hina kekuatan.. yang diberikan oleh Igneel padaku! Dan apapun.. y-yang terjadi.. aku.. aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Lucy!"

Acnologia mendengus kasar, ia menginjak tubuh Natsu lebih keras hingga membuat darah yang keluar dari mulut Natsu bertambah, "Sadarlah posisimu saat ini Dragon Slayer bodoh. Jika kau tetap memaksakan diri aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu saat ini juga. Kenapa kau tak menyerah? Padahal jika kau menyerah, masalah ini akan cepat selesai.. oh.. dan tenang saja.. gadismu akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."

"Me-nyerah katamu?" kata Natsu dengan nafas tersenggal. "Takkan pernah ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku! Aku akan menyelamatkan Fairy Tail dan Lucy!"

Lucy makin terisak mendengar apa yang dikatan Natsu. Padahal dia sudah penuh luka.. padahal semua serangannya sia-sia.. bahkan nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Tapi kenapa.. kenapa dia tak menyerah? Kenapa dia tetap ingin menyelamatkannya? Kenapa dia masih ingin melakukannya di saat semua nakamanya bahkan sudah menyerah.

"Natsu.." panggilnya lirih dan sedikit bergetar."Natsu.. ku mohon.. ku mohon berhenti menyerangnya.. berhenti melukaimu lebih parah lagi. Tubuhmu sudah berlumuran darah.. kekuatanmu sudah mencapai batasnya.. jangan paksakan lebih dari ini Natsu.. jangan.. ku mohon.." gadis ini mulai terisak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan air matanya jelas menetes salng berkejaran. "Aku-hiks.. ak-aku.. tak apa.. sungguh.. jika kau berhenti menyerangnya aku tetap baik-baik saja Natsu..-hiks.. aku tak akan dilukainya dan kau.. kau tak akan terluka lebih dari ini. Jadi ku mohon.. menyerahlah.. sudahlah sakit yang kau ukir di tubuhmu sendiri.. jangan memaksakan diri hanya untuk gadis lemah tak berguna sepertiku.

"Dengarlah itu Dragon Slayer Api. Dia bahkan menyuruhmu untuk menyerah. Pahamilah perbedaan kekuatan kita san kau sudah tak memiliki bantuan lagi karena teman-temanmu sudah ku habisi. Lebih baik kau turuti apa kata gadismu itu dan diamlah membusuk bersama teman-temanmu agar aku tak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan lebih dari ini." Kata Acnologia Ia menendang tubuh Natsu yang sudah tak berdaya seperti sampah lali berbalik, meninggalkan pria yang terkapar di atas tanah dan berjalan mendekati Lucy yang kini tak berhenti terisak. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin mengatakan hal ini.. tidak.. ia ingin.. ia ingin seseorang menyelamatkannya. Tapi.. sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

"Natsu! Sadarlah Natsu!

"N-Natsu-san!"

Lucy dapat mendengar suara teman-temannya meneriakkan nama pria itu. Tapi Lucy tahu, Natsu sudah terlalu lelah untuk bangkit.

"Nah Heartfilia.. lebih baik sekarang kita pergi. Aku sudah membersihkan kecoak-kecoak yang menghalangi jalan kita." Kata Acnologia di hadapan Lucy. Naga itu menangkup wajah Lucy dan membawa wajah Lucy menghadap tepat ke wajahnya. Naga itu mengendus sekitar lalu mnyeringai, matanya menatap Lucy lekat-lekat mengamati wajah gadis itu yang masih ketakutan.

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, kau cukup cantik juga.. dan aku suka baumu yang mengingatkanku pada _'dia'._ Jadi.. bagaimana jika kau.." Acnologia mendekat ke telinga Lucy, "..Jadi milikku.. Lucy heartfilia?"

DEG!

Lucy membulatkan karamelnya terlalu syok dengan yang dikatakan Acnologia. Menjadi miliknya? Apa Naga itu berniat melamarnya atau apa? Kenapa dia bisa bercanda seperti itu!

"Menyingkir dari Lucy.. Brengsek!"

Acnologia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lucy. Ia berdiri, menatap ke asal suara di mana saat itu Natsu tengah mencoba bangkit. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Lucy. Air mata gadis itu kembali meleleh.

"N-Natsu.."

"A-apa yang kau.. katakan tadi... Luce?"

Natsu mencoba berdiri dengan bertopang pada kedua tangan dan kakinya. Acnologia tampam sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pria itu masih dapat bergerak.

Kepala Natsu masih menunduk, wajahnya tertutup helaian surai sakuranya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin kau ucapkan? Kenapa kau mengucapkan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin ku dengar. Jika kau pikir kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau menangis, Luce?"

Lucy terdiam, Natsu berdiri perlahan dengan tubuh gemetaran, menatap ke arahnya dengan onix yang menunjukkan ketegaran dan semangat juang.

"Walaupun semua nakama-nakama kita sudah menyerah, aku takkan pernah menyerah. Akan ku tunjukkan jika aku masih kuat! Aku masih bisa menyelamatkan semuanya.. menyelamatan Nakama-Nakama kita.. dan menyelamatkanmu Luce.." pandangan Natsu melembut san hal itu justru memancing rasa hangat di dada Lucy.

"Selama aku masih memiliki tangan untuk memukul.. selama aku masih memiliki kaki untuk berdiri.. selama aku masih memiliki mata untuk melihat.. untuk apa aku menyerah? Untuk apa aku berputus asa? Selama aku masih hidup.. selama aku masih bernafas.. selama jantungku masih berdetak, takkan pernah sekalipun aku menyerah. Hanya dengan melihatmu saja sudah cukup menjadi kekuatan untukku agar tak menyerah. Hanya dengan melihatmu saja.. semangatku semakin berkobar. Aku tak percaya dengan takdir seperti ini, takdir yang terasa akan memisahkan kita. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi.. kehilanganmu lagi Luce.. jangan lagi.. cukup 5 tahun aku menderita karena kehilanganmu.. cukup 5 tahun hatiku tertutup karena kepergianmu.. sudah cukup Luce.. tapi, ada satu hal yang aku percaya, yaitu aku akan terus bersamamu.. selama yang ku bisa. Jadi biarlah ku perjuangkan apa yang seharusnya ada untukku.. biarkan aku memperjuangkan.. orang yang selama lima tahun ini ku nanti yang akhirnya kembali padaku.. orang... yang sangat aku cintai.. tolong.. biarkan aku memperjuangkan cintaku.. biarkan aku mencintaimu.. lebih lama lagi Luce. _Aishiteru.._ "

Bagaikan sebuah tombak es yang menghunjam langsung ke jantungnya, dadanya yang semula terasa bergemuruh panas kini berubah menjadi dingin dan menyejukkan. Mendengar satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan pria itu dengan lembut.

 _Aishiteru.._

Selama ini, kata itulah yang ia tunggu keluar dari bibir pria itu. Satu kata yang dapat mengubah segala keresahan hatinya sejak lama. Satu kata.. yang mewakili segala perasaan pria itu terhadapnya. Selama lima tahun ini.. apa pria itu terus menyimpan kalimat itu? Menunggunya hingga kembali untum mengatakannya lamgsung? Menunggu.. gadis yang pantas menerima kalimat itu darinya. Jadi.. cintanya.. cintanya terbalaskan.. cintanya.. tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi di samping itu ada perasaan sakit dan menyesakkan di hatinya. Perasaam yang dapat menghancurkan rasa cinta itu. Seandainya ia tak menghilang.. seandainya ia muncul lebih cepat.. seandainya Acnologia tak ada.. mungkin ia akan langsung menjawab dan memeluk pria itu. Mungkin ia akan langsung menciumnya. Mungkin juga pria itu takkan melepaskan pelukan dan ciumannya.

Tapi saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melihat pria itu memperjuangkannya.. memperjuangkan cinyanya.. memperjuangkan orang yang ia cintai. Ia hanya bisa melakukan itu, memendam perasaannya yang membuncah untuk memeluk pria itu. Pria.. yang juga ia cintai.

Acnologia memasang ekspresi tak suka, ia mendecih, "Cih, aku jijik mendengar kata-katamu itu. Cinta kau bilang? Kkau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dan menyelamatkan gadismu hanya dengan bermodalkan yang namanya cinta? Menggelikan."

"Orang sepertimu tak bisa merasakan apa yang kami rasakan." Kata Natsu, "Saat seorang pria menemukan wanita yang berhasil merubah hidupnya, pria itu takkan pernah melepaskannya. Walaupun halangan besar membatasinya dengan wanita itu, pria itu akan terus berusaha menghancurkan halangan itu. Dan ketika wanita itu dalam bahaya, si pria akan terus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Dan aku sadar.. hal itu terjadi padaku.. pada aku yang buta akan cinta ini. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya.." Natsu menatap Lucy lembut, "Gadis yang selama ini selalu ingin ku lindungi.. gadis yang selama ini selaku berada di sampingku.. gadis.. yang telah berhasil merubahku.. aku menemukannya.. aku menemukan arti sebenarnya dari kata cinta itu. Aku.. menemukanmu.. Lucy.."

Lucy menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, terharu. Tak ia sangka, Natsu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, hal yang sangat indah seperti seorang penyair. Kalimat yang mampu membekukan nadi semua orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan teman-temannya terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Natsu itu.

Arti sesungguhnya dari cinta..

Bahwa cinta... takkan bisa di putuskan oleh apapun..

Itulah yang pria itu maksud.

Jika pria itu berjuang mempertahankan orang yang ia cintai.. kenapa ia tidak? Kenapa ia tak bisa melakukannya? Ia juga ingin melakukannya.. memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Natsu.."

Pria itu menatapnya. Inilah saatnya ia mengatakannya..

" _Aishiteru yo.._ "

Bagai sebuah mantra kuat yang ditujukan padanya, Natsu tersenyum, tubuhnya dilingkupi api semangat yang membara setelah mendengar balasan dari pernyataan cintanya. Gadis itu.. ingin Ia menyelamatkannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengatakannya Luce. Dan aku akan menunjukkan.. kekuatan ikatan kita!"

Tiba-tiba tanda hitam berbentuk seperti Naga muncul di kedua lengan Natsu lalu api yang sangat panas muncul di kedua lengannya. Acnologia tampak terkejut. Ia maju, dan otomatis menjauhi Lucy.

"Tanda itu.."

Makarov dan lainnya bahkan sama terkejutnya dengan Acnologia.

"Itu.. bukankah itu tanda dari kekuatan Igneel?" kata Happy.

"Benarkah? Jadi.. selama ini dia menyimpan kekuatan seperti itu?" tanya Gray.

'Tekanan sihir yang luar biasa." Kata Erza dengan sedikit tertahan.

"Tapi, kenapa dia masih memilikinya? Bahkan di kedua lengannya?" bingung Gajeel.

Natsu berubah serius, "Kau pikir kekuatanku hanya segitu saja, Acnologia? Kau salah. Selama lima tahun ini aku berlatih untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Igneel yang tersimpan di dalam diriku. Dan aku berhasil melakukannya. Bahkan aku bisa memunculkan dan menghilangkan tanda kekuatan ini."

"Jadi begitu.." Acnologia menyeringai. "Kau semakin membuatku tertarik. Majulah.."

Sebelum menyerang, Natsu menatap Lucy yang masih terkejut melihat perubahannya, "Dengan ini, aku akan menyekamatkanmu, Luce"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Natsu bersiap menyerang. Acnologia memasang kuda-kuda seperti bersiap menahan serangan Natsu. Medan pertempuran menjai semakin mencekam dengan tekanan sihir keduanya.

Namun..

SYUUTTT!

DUAKKK!

"UGH!"

Acnologia tiba-tiba terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang. Maniknya membulat, begitu juga dengan Lucy yang tak percaya atas kejadian barusan.

Natsu yang tepat melihat kejadian itu juga sama terkejutnya. Apa lagi Acnologia terdorong akibat pukulan seseorang. Pukulan seorang pria paruh baya berambut oranye kusam yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

Jubah pria iru berkibar tertiup angin, tatapannya yang tajam dan mengintimidasi seolah hendak melumat sosok Acnologia yang kini menyeringai melihatnya.

Dia..

"A-Ayah.." ucal Cana.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluargaku, Naga Brengsek!"

"Hm.. ini akan menjadi semakin menarik.."

"GILDARTS!"

"Kau akan membayar semuanya.."

Dan kemunculan penyihir Fairy Tail terkuat ini menjadi titik balik serangan para Penyihir. Duel menegangkan akan segera dimulai..

.

.

Bersambung..

Lho.. lho.. lho... kok dah bersambung aja sih! Ini akan lagi seru-serunya! Dan lagi, kok tiba-tiba ada GILDATRS si! Gimana denan next chap yang kemaren?!

Ehehe.. maaf yang readers, bukannya Sheikchan php atau gimana soal next chap kemaren. Cuma Sheilchan tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat munculin si pak tua yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di Fairy Tail aka GILDARTS! Soalnya setelah Sheilchan pikir-pikir kalau dia nggak muncul kan ngga seru, ya nggak? *plakk* (ntu Cuma perasaan lu aja autor php)

Jadi maad ya soal nezt chap kemaren yang ngak sepenuhnya tepat. Tapi di chap besok jalan ceritnya akan sama (semoga) kok sama nezt chap kemaren. Jadi jangan pada bingung ya dengan chapter ini.

Sheilchan harap para readers nggak begitu kecewa dengan chapter ini. Besok sheilchan usahain buat bikin adegan yang lebih greger lagi.

Tapi kayaknya di chapter ini wordsnya tambah sedikit ya? Maaf ya..

Dan karena sudah mulai adegan fight nya, Sheilchan usahain bakal update secepatnya.

Pokoknya makasih buat semua yang suka sama fanfic ini dan mau review. Maaf karena sheilchan nggak bisa bales review kalian satu per satu. Tapi sheilchan sangat berterimakasih sama kalian semua..

Karena itu tetep ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya ya.. maka dari itu biar sheilchan makin semangat ngetik, REVIEW PELASE! ^_^

.

.

NEXT CHAP.

" _Tapi aku tak punya kunci aquarius! Aku tak bisa menciptakan gerbang Eclipse!"_

" _Lalu.. bagaimana dengan ini.."_

" _T-tidak mungkin.."_

 _._

" _..Aku akan ikut membantumu, Natsu."_

" _Tentu saja, belum saatnya kita semua menyerah, Gray."_

" _Ayo kita hancurkan dia bersama anak-anak."_

 _._

" _NATSU SEKARANG!"_

" _BLAZE DRAGON KING'S MODE: DEMOLITIN FIST!"_

" _UAKHH!"_

" _Kita berhasil!"_

 _._

 _Puk.._

" _Kalian benar-benar.. sudah membuatku marah.."_

" _T-tangannya.."_

" _Tangan kirinya.. terlepas?!"_

 _._

" _Jadi.. Itu karena serangan Igneel waktu itu?"_

 _._

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Aku kembali, Natsu

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Aneh dll.

.

.

.

Yo minna! Sheilchan kembali membawakan chapter 6! Siapa nih yang udah kangen dan nunggu-nunggu kelanjutan ceritanya? Ngaku hayo.. *Buakhh!* (Di tonjok readers berjamaah)

Readers : hoy author bego, lu pikir dah berapa lama lu nelantarin nih fanfic?!

Author : Gomen Readers.. Sheilchan nggak bermaksud nelantarin fic ini. Sheilchan cuma nggak punya waktu buat ngetik kelanjutan ceritanya. Habis sibuk banget sama tugas dan pekerjaan sekolah. Berhubung sekarang waktu liburan, Sheilchan bisa kembali update deh.

Sekali lagi sheilchan mau minta maaf sama kalian karena selalu terlambat buat update. Tapi sheilchan selalu usahain buat terus nyari inspirasi fanfic ini kok dan pastinya bakalan tamat, entah sampai chapter berapa.

Di chapter kemarin Gildarts tiba-tiba muncul dalam mode marah karena ngelihat keluarganya babak belur akibat Acnologia dan kota kelahirannya yang hancur. Pertarungan sengit akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Bagaimanakah jalannya pertarungan tersebut?

Ya.. Biar nggak kelamaan penasarannya, langsung aja deh.. READ ENJOY! ^_^

.

.

"A-Ayah.." ucap Cana.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluargaku, Naga Brengsek!"

"Hm.. ini akan menjadi semakin menarik.."

"GILDARTS!"

"Kau akan membayar semuanya.."

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

Kedua pria itu saling tatap. Satu tatapan tajam penuh amarah dan satu lagi tatapan tenang meremehkan. Tekanan sihir yang dikeluarkan kedua pria itu benar-benar mengerikan hingga membekukan seluruh aktivitas di sekitar.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluargaku, Naga Brengsek!" Murka pria bersurai oranye.

"Gildarts.."

Pria itu, Gildarts Clive. Orang terkuat di guild Fairy Tail akhirnya muncul. Kemunculannya yang sangat tiba-tiba jelas mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun tak dapat di pungkiri jika harapan yang semula pupus, kini tumbuh kembali.

"I-itu Gildarts-san kan? Penyihir terkuat di Fairy Tail?" tanya Sting terbata karena berusaha menahan sakit.

"Ya. Syu-syukurlah dia b-bisa muncul." Kata Gajeel yang tiduran di pangkuan Levy, tak jauh dari Sting.

"Akhirnya dia datang. Walaupun terlambat." Kata Makarov yang memaksakan duduk di bantu Porlyusica dan Wendy.

Acnologia menyeringai, "Hm.. Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik."

Gildarts menatap sosok yang diyakininya sebagai dalang di balik hancurnya kota Magnolia dengan tajam. Giginya bergemeletuk, saat melihat Acnologia kembali dan kini menyakiti keluarganya.

"Kau akan membayar semuanya."

Saat aksi saling tatap itu berlangsung, tak sengaja hazelnya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang terduduk di belakang Acnologia. Gadis yang sangat dia kenali. Rautnya berubah terkejut campur tak percaya.

"Kau-"

"GILDARTS!"

Perhatian pria ini teralihkan dengan panggilan dari pemuda bersurai pink yang saat ini tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu kembali terkejut dengan keadaan sosok di hadapannya.

"Natsu." Panggilnya ganti. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini? Dan.. Bukankah yang di dekat makhluk biadab itu.. Lucy?"

"Ceritanya rumit. Intinya Lucy telah kembali dan Acnologia mengambilnya dari kami karena menginginkan kekuatan sihir roh bintang Lucy untuk membuat gerbang Eclipse. Kami berusaha merebut Lucy kembali, tapi-" Natsu menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya kuat "Kami tak berhasil. Bahkan semuanya mengalami luka yang parah karena pertarungan ini."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Natsu, Gildarts makin marah. Dia menatap sosok Acnologia yang kini telah berdiri di belakang Lucy.

"Eclipse huh?" tanyanya penuh nada mengejek, "Jadi kau membuat semua kekacauan ini dan berusaha mengambil salah satu keluarga kami untuk Eclipse? Apa kau berencana kembali lagi ke masa lalu untuk reuni dan minum teh bersama Naga lainnya?"

Acnologia sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Gildarts.

"Apa yang kau katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah." Katanya santai. Acnologia menunduk, meraih pinggang Lucy membuat tubuh gadis itu terangkat lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku memang menginginkan kekuatan sihir Seirei nya. Tapi selain itu-" Acnologia mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Lucy, menyesap aroma vanila yang begitu menggodanya, membuat Lucy merinding.

"Umhh.. N-Natsu.. T-tolong.."

"-Aku juga menginginkannya. Semua miliknya. Dia akan jadi milikku."

Natsu kembali terbakar Emosi melihat _gadisnya_ di sentuh seperti itu, "Sialan! Singkirkan wajahmu dari Lucy, bedebah!"

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan, Natsu." Gildarts langsung menahan Natsu." Kau tahu kan, kita tak bisa mengalahkannya jika sendirian, apa lagi dengan keadaan terpancing emosi begitu." Tutur Gildarts.

Natsu menatap pria itu dari samping dengan wajah mengeras, "Aku tidak bisa tenang jika makhluk brengsek itu berniat memiliki Lucy! Lucy hanyalah milikku!"

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan air mata menggenang. Gadis ini dapat merasakan emosi yang meluap dari pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia memohon agar Acnologia segera menjauh dari dirinya.

Gildarts mencoba bicara tenang pada Acnologia. "Acnologia. Lebih baik kau hentikan saja keinginanmu itu. Kau pikir membuat gerbang Eclipse adalah perkara mudah dan cepat? Butuh bantuan 12 Roh Bintang dari kunci Emas untuk membuatnya."

Acnologia terkekeh, "Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu, makanya aku membutuhkan gadis Heartfilia ini."

Kepala Lucy langsung terangkat, menatap Acnologia dari sudut matanya dengan air mata berlinang.

"Tapi aku tak punya kunci Aquarius! Aku tak bisa menciptakan gerbang Eclipse!" teriaknya.

Acnologia hanya tertawa kecil, memasukkan tangan kanannya ke jubah sementara tangan satunya masih melingkar di pinggang Lucy dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

" Lalu.. bagaimana dengan ini.."

Lucy tercekat. Menatap benda kecil berwarna emas dengan bentuk seperti kunci yang tersodor di mukanya. Bahkan Gildarts, Natsu dan Mage lainnya yang masih sadar tak kalah terkejut. Benda itu.. Benda yang telah dicari-cari Lucy selama ini.

"T-tidak mungkin.."

"Itu.. Kunci Aquarius?"

"Kenapa kunci itu bisa ada di tangan Acnologia?"

Jellal tampak menahan kesal, "Sial! Dengan begini gerbang Eclipse benar-benar akan terbentuk lagi!"

Lucy masih menatap kunci itu tak percaya, "D-dari mana.. Kau.. Me-mendapatkannya?"

Acnologia tak menjawab dan malah melayang mundur ke belakang ratusan meter, membuat semuanya kaget. Dia menurunkan Lucy begitu saja, membuat gadis itu memekik kesakitan. Natsu tentu langsung marah.

"LUCE!"

Acnologia berjongkok di depan Lucy, "Aku tak perlu mengatakannya. Yang penting bukankah kunci ini kini menjadi milikmu lagi?" dia melemparkan kunci itu ke rok Lucy. "Ambillah tapi jangan lakukan hal bodoh dengan memanggil seireimu itu atau aku akan mematahkan kedua tanganmu."

Lucy tak dapat berkata-kata selain karena masih syok, dia juga semakin takut dengan sosok Acnologia.

Acnologia melesat ke tempatnya semula, menjauhi Lucy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lucy?!" Natsu langsung bertanya dengan nada marah begitu Acnologia menginjakkan kakinya.

"Aku hanya menjauhkannya dari arena pertarungan kita. Bukankah kau tak ingin dia terluka akibat pertarungan membosankan yang akan terjadi?"

Gigi-gigi Natsu bergemeletuk marah, sementara Gildarts masih tampak tenang, namun tak dapat di pungkiri hatinya tengah bergejolak marah.

"Pertarungan membosankan kau bilang?" Tatapan Gildarts berubah mengerikan, "Jika pertarungan membosankan itu bisa membunuhmu dan menyelamatkan keluargaku, aku takkan menolaknya!"

"Lucy akan kami selamatkan!" teriak Natsu, yang kini tampak bersiap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Mengharukan." Komentar Acnologia. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang kehitaman lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kalau begitu majulah kalian berdua!"

"Bukan berdua.. Tapi bertiga.."

"Gray-sama!"

Gray Fullbuster dengan separuh tubuh diselimuti tanda kehitaman berjalan mendekati Natsu dan Gildarts. Pendarahan di perutnya ia hentikan dengan menutupi lukanya dengan sihir esnya.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia kembali memanggil namanya yang tak digubris oleh Gray. Dia berniat bangkit, namun Levy mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Biarkan, Juvia. Dia ingin melindungi kita. Kau tak boleh menghalanginya."

Natsu menatap sosok Gray yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Natsu tampak cuek. Gray mendecih,

"Tenang saja, luka seperti ini sama sekali tak terasa. Aku akan ikut membantumu, Natsu."

Natsu mengalihkan tatapannya, namun kini dia tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, belum saatnya kita semua menyerah, Gray."

Gildarts tampak senang melihat Gray yang masih bisa ikut bertarung. Dia maju beberapa langkah ke depan, lalu menyeringai menatap Acnologia dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"Ayo kita hancurkan dia bersama, anak-anak."

"Ini dia.. Tiga orang terkuat dari Fairy Tail.." ungkap Laxus.

Acnologia mendecih, "Walau bertiga, kalian takkan mungkin bisa menggoreskan luka di tubuhku. Bahkan walaupun aku dalam wujud manusia." Acnologia menyeringai, "Tapi, ini menarik. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana warna darah kalian."

Suasana berubah mencekam. Ya.. Bahkan lebih mencekam jika dibanding dengan pertarungan awal tadi. Langit disinari bulan tanpa bintang, dan angin bahkan tak berani mendekati tempat yang akan menjadi arena pertarungan mereka. Gray telah mengeluarkan aura Devil Ice Slayer nya. Natsu telah dalam mode terkuatnya. Para Mage yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari sekeliling keempat orang itu langsung berinisiatif menjauh lagi. Ya, jika tidak, dapat di pastikan mereka tetap akan terkena dampak pertarungan kali ini.

"Gildarts.. Gray.. Natsu.. Kuserahkan pada kalian anak-anakku."

Lucy hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Rasa takut menghinggapi, membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua tangannya bersatu, menggenggam kunci Aquarius di depan dadanya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya saat karamelnya menatap tiga pria Fairy Tail. Tidak. Hanya satu pria. Pria.. Yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Tuhan.. Ku mohon.. Lindungilah mereka.. Lindungilah orang yang ku cintai, Natsu.."

Ketiga Pria dari Fairy Tail memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Anggota Fairy Tail lain yang sudah tak berdaya hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, pertarungan di mulai.

.

.

.

"CRASH!"

Gildarts maju lebih dulu dan menyerang Acnologia dengan sihir penghancur yang menyerupai jaring raksasa. Acnologia tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Namun kibasan tangannya menciptakan tornado yang luar biasa. Sihir Gildarts memotong tornado itu, tapi tak dapat mencapai Acnologia.

Natsu muncul dari balik tornado yang menghilang dan menyiapkan tinju apinya.

"FLAME DRAGON KING'S : IRON FIST!"

DUASHH!

Natsu menerjang Acnologia. Acnologia menahan serangan Natsu dengan Satu tangan. Cekungan besar tercipta akibat serangan ini, dan berhasil memukul mundur Acnologia beberapa inci.

Acnologia tampak terkejut, namun lantas menyeringai, "Hm.. Seranganmu bertambah kuat. Sepertinya kekuatan dari Naga api itu berguna. Tapi tetap tak bisa menandingi kekuatanku."

Acnologia menyentakkan lengannya membuat Natsu terhempas, dan bersamaan dengan itu Gray membentuk segel jurusnya.

"ICE DEVIL : ZEROTH LONG SWORD!"

Sebuah pedang Es panjang meliuk ke arah Acnologia. Acnologia melompat untuk menghindari serangan itu. Gray mengarahkan pedang esnya lagi ke arah Acnologia, tapi ditendang hingga sihir itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tch! Sial!" maki Gray.

Acnologia berdiri di atas bongkahan tembok, "Serangan kalian lumayan juga. Mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih serius." Acnologia mulai menghisap angin di sekitarnya, membuat pipinya mengembung.

"STORM DRAGON'S-"

"Semua bersiap! Akan ada badai!" teriak Jellal yang sadar dengan sihir Acnologia. Yang lain mulai mencoba lari menghindar sambil membawa orang yang terluka.

"Natsu! Gray! Mundur!" titah Gildarts.

"-SONG OF THE WIND AND MOON."

BRUASSSHHHH!

"KYAHH/ARGH/UGHH!"

Sebuah badai yang luar biasa besar keluar dari mulut Acnologia, mengikis permukaan tanah hingga berkilo meter dan menghancurkan segalanya. Anggota Fairy Tail lain terpental jauh akibat serangan ini. Gray dan Natsu yang belum siap juga ikut terpental. Hanya Gildarts yang masih dapat berdiri dengan menanamkan kedua kakinya ke tanah dan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada, menahan serangan Acnologia.

"HEAHHH!" Teriak Gildarts yang masih terus bertahan, walau pada akhirnya kakinya yang tertanam ke tanah mundur beberapa puluh meter. Tubuhnya tampak seperti terkikis akibat serangan luar biasa ini.

Saat bada mulai berhenti, Acnologia tiba-tiba sudah melesat ke arahnya, tak siap dengan serangan lanjutan Acnologia, akhirnya Gildarts memilih memajukan tangan dan kepalanya lalu-

DUAKKKK!

Kepala Gildarts dan Acnologia berbenturan dengan keras.

"GILDARTS!" Pekik Natsu dari kejauhan.

"Hebat juga penyihir sepertimu bisa bertahan dan menahan seranganku." Kata Acnologia yang kini masih dalam posisi berbenturan kepala dengan Gildarts.

Gildarts terkekeh, "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan tubuhku untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Heh, kalau begitu kita lihat, seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan."

Acnologia mulai mengerahkan kekuatannya, membuat Gildarts mundur perlahan. Sakit dirasakannya tepat di dahi yang kini mulai mengeluarkan darah. Namun kekuatan Sang Raja Naga memanglah melampaui kekuatan manusia manapun hingga akhirnya Gildarts terdorong dan jatuh, tak bisa menahan Acnologia lebih lama lagi.

"Ternyata hanya segini? Ku kira kau bisa menghiburku lebih lama."

"Si-Sial!" maki Gildarts.

"Kalau begitu, giliran kami yang akan menghadapimu."

Gray dan Natsu muncul lalu langsung menyerang Acnologia. Pertarungan kembali berlangsung. Natsu dan Gray tampak kesulitan untuk sekedar menyerang ataupun bertahan dari serangan Acnologia. Gildarts ikut membantu. Arena pertarungan sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat pertarungan mereka.

Lucy melihat pertarungan dari jauh sambil menahan tangis. Jeritan tertahan dari pemuda yang ia cinta terdengar sampai kesini, menyayat hatinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kunci bintang emas yang tadi diberikan oleh Acnologia. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, terlalu takut dan khawatir dengan keadaan Namakannya.

"Ku harap mereka baik-baik saja.."

Gildarts, Gray dan Natsu kembali terpental bersama setelah puluhan kalinya.

"Sial! Serangan Devil Ice Slayerku sama sekali tak melukainya!" Gray bangun dengan terengah-engah.

"Tch! Pukulanku bahkan tak mempan padanya, padahal aku sudah memakai kekuatan yang diberikan Igneel!"

"Ada apa penyihir? Apa kalian sudah menyerah dan siap mati? Serangan kalian tak berguna sama sekali terhadapku." Acnologia tertawa.

Natsu makin kesal. Di sisi lain ia ingin segera membunuh Acnologia untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya dan orang yang ia cintai, tapi sisi lainnya mengatakan jika hal itu tidak mungkin. Dia yang selalu berpikir optimis, untuk pertama kalinya pesimis. Acnologia terlalu kuat.. Sihir Dragon Slayernya sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk Acnologia.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" Natsu mulai putus asa.

Gray tampak berpikir serius. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap keadaan tangan kiri Acnologia yang terlihat aneh.

' _Ada apa dengan tangan kirinya? Kenapa berwarna hitam seperti itu? Dan dia juga tak menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan serangan kami.'_

Gray masih terus berpikir hingga akhirnya-

' _Jangan-jangan-'_

"Gildarts, Natsu. Aku punya ide."

Sementara Gildarts, Natsu dan Gray tengah merencanakan sesuatu, Acnologia tampak mencengkeram lengan kirinya. Dahinya mengernyit.

' _Tch, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya.'_

"Aku baru sadar tentang itu. Kemungkinan ini akan berhasil Gray." Kata Gildarts

Gray mengangguk, "Karena itu, untuk yang terakhir, Natsu, ku serahkan padamu."

Natsu mengangguk paham.

Tiga pria ini bangkit kembali. Acnologia mendecih,

"Jadi kalian belum mau menyerah huh?"

 _ **-Pertama, pancing dia agar mau bertarung lagi, buat di meremehkan kita-**_

Gildarts tertawa, "Bagaimana kalau kita coba beradu sekali lagi?" tantangnya.

"Boleh saja, kebetulan aku ingin membuatmu mati perlahan."

Acnologia menyeringai dan detik berikutnya, Gildarts telah berlari ke arah Acnologia.

"CRASHH!"

SYATT

Gildarts mengeluarkan sihirnya dan di balas Acnologia dengan tornado lagi. Seperti itu hingga serangan ketiga Gildarts mengeluarkan kekuatan terhebatnya.

"EMPYREAN!"

DUAKK!

Gildarts berhasil memukul Acnologia hingga mundur jauh.

 _ **-Setelah Acnologia berhasil di pukul mundur, aku akan menyerangnya dengan sihir esku-**_

Di sisi lain Gray telah bersiap.

"FREEZE LANCER!"

Tembakan-tembakan es menyerang Acnologia dengan gilanya, membuat medan pertempuran semakin rusak. Namun ternyata setelah Gray menghentikan serangannya, Acnologia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Khe.. Serangan gabungan? Kalian pikir bisa melukaiku dengan serangan seperti ini?"

Gray yang Acnologia kira akan menyerah, ternyata malah menyeringai, "Kau yakin? Serangan gabungan yang sesungguhnya baru akan terjadi. Lihatlah sekelilingmu."

 _ **-Tapi serangan itu hanyalah tipuan, karena tujuanku adalah membekukan tanah dan kedua kakinya-**_

"Apa?!"

Acnologia melihat sekelilingnya, dan terkejut. Tanah di sekitarnya berubah membeku, dan kakinya ikut membeku. Dia menatap Gray lagi, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kau akan tahu. Gildarts!"

"EMPYREAN!"

 _ **-Ketiga, buat Acnologia menahan seranganmu dengan tangan kanan-**_

DUAKK!

Gildarts kembali melancarkan tinjunya. Karena tak bisa bergerak, Acnologia menahan serangan Gildarts dengan tangan kanannya. Gray tersenyum.

' _Sesuai dugaanku.'_

 _ **-Terakhir, Tahan lengan kanannya dan biarkan Natsu menyerang. Acnologia akan menahan serangan Natsu dengan tangan kirinya yang merupakan titik lemahnya-**_

"NATSU SEKARANG!"

Natsu muncul dari belakang Gray dan berlari ke arah Acnologia. Acnologia terbelalak, dia berusaha menyentakkan lengannya, namun tanpa diduga Gildarts malah memegangi lengan kanannya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku, penyihir!"

"Kekeke.. Tidak akan sebelum kau tamat."

Tangan kanan Natsu terkepal dan mengeluarkan api yang sangat panas. Dengan semangat berkobar dan luapan emosinya, Natsu mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Acnologia.

"BLAZE DRAGON KING'S MODE: DEMOLITION FIST!"

DUASHHH!

Natsu memukul Acnologia dan sesuai dugaan Gray, Acnologia menahan serangan Natsu dengan tangan kirinya. Namun ternyata serangan Natsu lebih kuat dan akhirnya, Acnologia terpental.

"UAKHH!"

Semuanya yang melihat Acnologia terpental melotot. Bukan hanya melotot saja, tapi syok juga. Acnologia..

"Dikalahkan?" gumam Jellal tak percaya.

Air mata Lucy meleleh, akhirnya.. "Mereka.. Berhasil.. Natsu berhasil.."

"ACNOLOGIA KALAH!" Pekik yang lainnya.

"Kita berhasil!" pekik Gray dan Natsu bersamaan. Acnologia tak bangun lagi setelah menerima serangan Natsu. Natsu menatap Lucy dari kejauhan dengan grins yang biasa ia tunjukkan, meneduhkan hati dan pikiran Lucy yang kalut dan takut. Lucy turut tersenyum dengan berlinang air mata. Tatapan itu.. Seolah mengatakan semuanya telah usai

Namun kegembiraan itu sirna seketika.

Puk..

"Kalian benar-benar.. sudah membuatku marah.."

Natsu dan Gray terkejut. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan ternyata Acnologia bangkit kembali.. Namun ketika melihat lengan kirinya-

" T-tangannya.."

" Tangan kirinya.. terlepas?!"

Tangan kiri Acnologia yang berwarna kehitaman terjatuh ke tanah. Natsu dan Gray menatapnya tak percaya. Gildarts terkejut. Jellal dan lainnya yang melihat dari kejauhan tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dulu seingatku, Igneel pernah menggigit lengan kiri Acnologia hingga lepas. Berarti lengan kiri itu bukanlah lengan kirinya."

"Jadi.. Itu karena serangan Igneel waktu itu? Dan lengan kirinya itu hanya sambungan?" tanya Gray. Natsu mengangguk

"Sekarang kita tahu, bahwa kekuatan kita sama sekali tak cukup untuk melukai bagian tubuhnya yang asli. Benar-benar celaka." Komentar Gildarts.

Acnologia melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Gildarts, Natsu dan Gray. Secara refleks, ketiganya mundur beberapa langkah merasakan auranya yang haus akan membunuh.

"Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh kalian dengan cepat. Tapi kalian membuat kesalahan fatal, penyihir brengsek. Aku tak akan menahan diriku lagi.

Secara perlahan Acnologia merubah wujudnya menjadi Naga hitam. Natsu dan lainnya langsung berkeringat dingin dan gemetar ketakutan. Bahkan Gildarts sampai tak bisa bersuara.

Makarov membulatkan matanya, "Dia berubah menjadi Naga! Natsu, Gildarts dan Gray benar-benar bisa terbunuh!"

"Natsu! Menjauhlah dari sana!" Lucy berteriak dengan panik.

GROOAARR!

"AKHH!"

Namun terlambat. Acnologia telah mengeluarkan aumannya yang menghancurkan arena pertempuran. Natsu, Gray dan Gildarts memekik kesakitan dan terpental jauh akibat auman itu.

"NATSU!"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"AYAH!"

Tiga orang gadis meneriakkan nama dari masing-masing pria yang mereka sayangi. Air mata tak dapat lagi terbendung. Cana jatuh lemas melihat keadaan Gildarts yang tadi terlempar kini tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan Juvia berlari ke arah Gray dan memeluk tubuh pria itu erat.

"GRAY-SAMA! GRAY-SAMA!"

Sementara itu Natsu terbatuk-batuk dan masih berusaha bangkit dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Lucy terisak melihat keadaan pria itu. Dia mencoba berdiri dan berlari ke arah Natsu dengan terseok-seok sambil menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

" _Natsu..hiks.."_

Lucy terjerembap saat melangkah sekitar lima langkah. Rasa sakit di kakinya semakin menjadi, membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal. Namun sosok pria di sana membuatnya tak ingin menyerah untuk segera memeluknya.

"J-jangan kesi-ni Lu-cy.." Natsu masih sanggup berteriak memperingatkan Lucy. Lucy makin terisak, mencengkeram tanah di tangannya, merasa tak berguna.

"Tidak.. Natsu.. Ku mohon bertahanlah.. Aku akan segera kesana.. Ku mohon.." Lucy berusaha bangkit lagi. Namun gerakannya tertahan saat melihat Acnologia dalam wujud Naga terbang tepat di hadapan Natsu dan lainnya.

"Kalian para sampah, akan ku musnahkan dalam sekejap. Menyesallah karena ketidakberdayaan kalian, bahkan hanya untuk menyelamatkan satu orang. Kalian akan merasakan rasa sakit sebelum kalian mati!"

"Sudah cukup."

"Master!"

Master Makarov tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Acnologia. Kedua kakinya yang terluka parah ia paksakan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Semuanya terkejut.

"Berhentilah melukai anak-anakku lebih dari ini. Bagimu mereka mungkin hanya sampah yang kau gunakan untuk memuaskan nafsu membunuhmu, tapi bagiku mereka adalah anak-anakku yang sangat berharga."

Master Makarov mulai berubah menjadi raksasa. Porlyusica yang menyadari maksud Makarov langsung berteriak untuk menghentikan.

"Berhenti Makarov! Kau sedang terluka parah! Jika kau berniat menahan serangan Acnologia dengan tubuhmu, kau bisa hancur!"

Semuanya kembali dibuat terkejut. Bahkan Erza, Mira dan lainnya yang tadi tengah pingsan perlahan-lahan mulai membuka mata, melihat kakek mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat darah anak-anakku bercucuran! Jika masa depan anak-anakku tercipta dari berkurangnya nyawa kakek tua ini, maka harga ini masih terhitung sangat murah Porlyusica! Dengar Natsu.." Makarov mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Natsu. Natsu menatapnya tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Jika orang yang kau cintai akhirnya kembali, kejarlah dan jangan pernah lepaskan dia. Walaupun tembok baja atau paku bertebaran di jalanmu, kau tak boleh melepaskannya dan tetap kejar dia. Jika kau bertekad demi orang yang kau cintai kembali, maka jalan akan terbuka. Jangan lupa, ada teman-temanmu yang akan selalu membantumu. Guild ini adalah keluargamu. Dan orang yang kau cintai juga salah satu dari keluargamu sendiri. Kau harus lebih menyayanginya."

Air mata kini mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata semua orang..

"Terima kasih. Berkat kalian, perjalananku selama ini dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Aku sama sekali tidak punya penyesalan untuk melindungi kalian. Hiduplah lebih lama dengan cinta dan kedamaian."

Acnologia terkekeh, "Jadi kau berusaha menjadi pahlawan dengan melindungi mereka, orang tua?"

"Jika itu bisa melindungi keluargaku, aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu." Balas Makarov tegas.

"Tak berguna. Kalau begitu matilah!"

Makarov tersenyum.. Untuk terakhir kalinya, "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

"HURRICANE DRAGON'S : WIND SLICER AND DESTROY ALL!"

WUSSHHH SYAAATT!

Dan semua orang bersama sama meneriakkan namanya.. Nama orang tua itu.

"MASTER MAKAROV!"

.

.

.

Pria tua itu.. Dengan tubuhnya yang begitu rapuh, melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Mengorbankan dirinya sebagai tameng dari serangan Sang Raja Naga. Air mata menetes saling berkejaran saat sosok itu kembali ke ukuran semula, jatuh berlutut lalu terjerembap ke tanah dengan darah yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"KAKEK!"

Natsu bersujud di hadapannya, meraung keras. Pria tua yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri, mati tepat di hadapannya, tanpa penyesalan, bertekad melindunginya dan lainnya. Tangisan merebak dimana-mana.

Gadis bersurai pirang dari kejauhan ikut terisak. Master yang telah memimpin guild kesayangannya kini telah pergi untuk selamanya, karena ingin menyelamatkan keluarganya.

"Master..hiks.."

Sementara Acnologia hanya terkekeh keras, merendahkan penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya.

"Lihatlah usaha sia-sia tua bangka itu! Dia mati tanpa melakukan hal yang berguna. Sadarlah, kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku! Menyerahlah! .Menangislah! Menyesallah selamanya!"

Acnologia mengepakkan sayapnya, mementalkan para penyihir di hadapannya. Lalu dia turun tepat di hadapan Lucy. Lucy ketakutan.

"Nah Heartfilia.. Sudah saatnya kita pergi untuk membuat gerbang Eclipse."

Acnologia meraih tubuh Lucy dengan tangan kanannya dalam bentuk naga. Lucy berteriak dan meronta.

"T-Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau pergi denganmu!" teriaknya dengan air mata menggenang.

"Kalau tak mau memangnya kau bisa apa? Meminta bantuan? Tak ada yang akan membantumu!"

" **Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membunuhmu agar bisa membantunya."**

DEG!

Acnologia terdiam. Raut wajah Naganya jelas tampak terkejut, bukan karena suara seseorang barusan, melainkan aura mengerikan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti sekitarnya.

Di sana sosok pemuda bersurai pink itu berdiri. Tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah dan tampak mengerikan dengan bekas luka di sekujur tubuh atletisnya. Namun tampak hal ganjil dari penampilannya sekarang..

Tangannya berubah seperti tangan monster saat Take over. Sulur-sulur kehitaman muncul si sekujur tubuh hingga ke wajah bagian kanan. Lalu sesuatu yang mengerikan muncul perlahan dari punggung sebelah kanan..

Sayap semerah darah yang mengerikan..

Manik matanya sebelah kanan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah, menatap tajam, "Beraninya kau membunuh kakek dan menyakiti Lucy. Takkan ku maafkan. Akan ku bunuh kau."

Acnologia tercekat melihat sosok Natsu saat ini. Lucy tak kalah terkejutnya dan secara tiba-tiba, ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian 5 tahun lalu.

Saat Natsu berubah menjadi END dan menusuknya..

Wajah Lucy memucat. Tidak.. Tidak mungkin..

"N-Natsu.."

"I-itu.. Natsu! D-dia berubah menjadi END?!" Pekik Jellal tak percaya.

Gray mengepalkan tangannya melihat perubahan pada diri Natsu. Melupakan kesedihan karena Master telah tiada, dia kembali dalam mode Devil Slayer. Pria itu langsung berlari ke arah pria bersurai pink itu.

"GRAY!" Carla langsung terbang dan menghalau Gray. "GRAY! Berhenti! Aku sudah berkata padamu, jangan kau gunakan sihir Devil Slayermu! Apa kau berniat membunuh Natsu?!"

Gray menatap Carla, "Maaf Carla. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji pada Natsu, dia memintaku membunuhnya jika berubah menjadi END lagi! Dan akhirnya aku paham kenapa kau melarangku menggunakan sihir panah Esku. Karena kau.. Sudah melihat bagaimana aku membunuh Natsu END bukan?"

Semuanya dibuat syok.

"Karena itu.." kepalan tangan Gray terangkat, "Biarkan aku menghentikannya sesuai permintaannya dan menanggung semua dosa ini!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaan Master?! Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi kita semua, juga Natsu!" kali ini Happy ikut bicara. Dia menangis "Jika kau membunuhnya, kau sama saja menghancurkan usahanya untuk melindungi kita semua tadi! Natsu adalah teman kita!"

"Tapi akhirnya, kita masih selamat kan?" tanya Gray. Happy terdiam. "Dan untuk benar-benar menyelamatkan kalian, aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Berhenti, Gray Fullbuster!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikan Gray.

"ZEREF?!"

Zeref, yang dikenal sebagai Sang Black Wizard tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di belakangnya. Semua orang terkejut melihat kemunculan Zeref yang mendadak. Dia tak sendirian karena ternyata Master pertama Fairy Tail juga bersamanya.

"Master Mavis?!"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" tanya Gray.

"Aku tak memiliki maksud jahat. Aku kesini ingin membantu kalian menghentikan Acnologia dan END."

.

.

Acnologia masih tak bergeming melihat sosok di depannya. Bukan manusia yang dia lihat, melainkan monster dengan keinginan membunuh yang kuat yang selama ini ia takuti. Sosok itu menggeram marah.

"T-Tidak mungkin.. J-jadi.. K-kaulah END?"

"KU BUNUH KAU!"

BATS!

Dengan kecepatan Luar biasa, Natsu melesat dengan mengandalkan sebelah sayapnya dan tiba-tiba berada tepat di depan wajah Acnologia. Acnologia terlambat menyadari serangan Natsu hingga akhirnya cakar Natsu mengenai mata kiri Acnologia.

"GRAOORR!" Acnologia meraung keras, kesakitan karena Natsu membutakan sebelah matanya. Cakaran membekas di wajah Acnologia. Acnologia tampak marah dan menyerang Natsu dengan raungannya saat Natsu menapak tanah.

"NATSU!" Panggil Lucy panim.

Tapi ternyata, tak ada apapun di sana karena kini entah bagaimana, Natsu telah berada di belakang Acnologia, dan merobek sayap besar Sang Raja Naga dengan cakar hitamnya.

CRASSHHH!

GRAORRR!

Acnologia limbung dan secara tak sengaja melepaskan Lucy dari genggamannya.

"KYAHH!"

HUP!

Tubuh Lucy berhasil di tangkap oleh seseorang sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"G-GRAY?!"

"Doranbolt! Cepat teleport!"

"A-aku.. T-tahu!"

SLEPP!

Gray dan Lucy dalam gendongannya di teleport kembali oleh Doranbolt.

TAP!

"Ughh.."

"Doranbolt-san!" Wendy langsung menahan tubuh Doranbolt yang limbung. "Doranbolt-san, Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Y-ya.. K-kau tak perlu cemas.. W-Wendy.."

"M-Master pertama.. Zeref.. Minna.."

"LUCYY!"

Erza, Juvia, Levy dan para wanita lainnya langsung berlari menghampiri Lucy. Gray yang masih dalam posisi menggendong Lucy lantas menurunkan gadis itu. Tapi saat kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah, pergelangan kaki Lucy terasa sangat sakit.

"Auh!"

Lucy terduduk di tanah, menambah rasa khawatir teman-temannya. Wendy lantas mengecek keadaan Lucy.

"Lucy-san, pergelangan kaki kirimu patah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lebih baik dari luka yang kalian alami. T-tapi.. sekarang N-Natsu.. Kita harus menolongnya!"

"Tidak Lucy. Kita tak bisa ikut campur dalam pertarungan Natsu dan Acnologia." Kata Mavis. Lucy tertegun. "Jika kita ikut campur, kita hanya akan mati entah di tangan Acnologia ataupun.. Natsu." lanjutnya.

"N-Natsu tidak mungkin akan membunuh kita! Kita ini temannya!" teriak Lucy tak terima.

"Ketahuilah Heartfilia, baik Natsu maupun Acnologia sekarang bukanlah manusia, dan mereka sudah dikuasai nafsu membunuh. Ku pikir kau masih ingat, bagaimana dulu Natsu hampir membunuhmu saat hilang kendali karena pengaruh Iblis dalam tubuhnya."

Lucy terdiam mendengar penuturan Zeref.

"Karena itu. Sesuai janjiku pada Natsu dan rencana Zeref dan Master Mavis" Gray membentuk busur panah dari esnya. "Aku akan membunuh Natsu setelah dia membunuh Acnologia.."

Lucy tercekat, "T-Tidak.. M-mungkin.."

.

.

.

Sayap Acnologia robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia meraung keras kesakitan juga marah. Tak pernah sekalipun dia merasakan perasaan sakit seperti ini. Batu kali ini.. Dan karena ulah dari Monster yang memang dari dulu sangat dia takuti.

"Sialan! Beraninya kau melukaiku, END?! Akan ku bunuh kau!" murkanya.

Sementara itu, sosok pria bersurai sakura yang berdiri membelakangi Acnologia sama sekali tak merasa gentar. Dia justru tersenyum, memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam, menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Darah Acnologia..

"Darah.. Warnanya sangat indah.." Natsu terkekeh dan secara bersamaan sebelah sayapnya yang lain telah muncul juga kedua tanduk di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin melihat darah.. Lebih banyak lagi.."

Pada akhirnya, Natsu benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya sebagai manusia dan mulai dikuasai nafsu membunuh seperti Iblis.

END.. Telah bangkit..

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG..

YA-HA! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Setelah Sheilchan lihat Word-nya, ini merupakan chapter terpendek di fanfic ini. Sheilchan harap readers suka dengan chapter ini, walaupun update nya lamaaaa banget.

Maaf, di chapter ini nggak ada NaLu moment nya karena chapter ini, Sheilchan memang sengaja memfokuskan pada adegan Fight. Dan untuk pemberitahuan, chapter besok mungkin aja akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari fanfic ini. Horayyy! *Dilempar ember*

Kemungkinan Final Chapter nggak akan update lama kok. Pertarungan sebenarnya END vs Acnologia. Dan juga bakalan ada NaLu moment yang lebih sebagai bonusnya.

Lalu.. Akan terungkap juga, alasan SEBENARNYA Acnologia ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Karena itu, biar Sheilchan semangat.. REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Title : Aku kembali, Natsu

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Natsu x Lucy

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Aneh dll.

.

.

YA-HA! Sheilchan kembali membawakan final battle chapter! Makasih buat para readers yang udah nyempetin buat mereview chapter kemarin Pastinya pada penasaran kan dan pingin cepet tahu dengan kelanjutan ceritanya?

Maaf karena kelanjutannya update lama banget karena tiba-tiba Sheilchan kehabisan ide untuk membuat adegan fight nya, sehingga… fanfic ini pun terlupakan.

Sheilchan bener-bener minta maaf… tapi Sheilchan bener-bener sangat berterima kasih karena banyak yang mereview fanfic ini. sheilchan minta maaf karena nggak bisa bales kalian satu per satu. Tapi Sheilchan bener-bener berterima kasih. (bungkukin badan)

Di chapter kemarin, Zeref dan Mavis beneran muncul untuk menghentikan Natsu. Namun sayangnya mereka terlambat karena ternyata Natsu sudah berubah dulu menjadi END. Karena itu, Gray akan menjalankan rencana dari Zeref dan Mavis, juga janjinya pada Natsu untuk membunuh sahabatnya itu saat dia menjadi END.

Apakah Gray benar-benar akan membunuh Natsu dengan sihir Devil Slayernya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Lucy yang tak rela orang yang dicintainya harus mati? Seperti apa pertarungan akhir Natsu vs Acnologia?

Semua itu akan terjawab di chapter ini. Juga alasan SEBENARNYA Acnologia ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Biar nggak kelamaan langsung aja, READ ENJOY! ^_^

.

.

"Darah.. Warnanya sangat indah.." Natsu terkekeh dan secara bersamaan sebelah sayapnya yang lain telah muncul juga kedua tanduk di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin melihat darah.. Lebih banyak lagi.."

Inilah.. kebangkitan END..

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

Darah berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir dari sela-sela jari bercakarnya dan turun melewati permukaan kulit tangan bersisik itu sebelum akhirnya menetes ke tanah. Pemilik Onix merah itu menatap darah di tangannya dengan wajah di penuhi kesenangan. Menatap takjub darah yang terus menetes dari jari-jari tangannya layaknya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin…

Dia bukan lagi Natsu… bukan lagi pemuda berambut pink yang bersikeras menyelamatkan keluarga penyihirnya… dan Agnologia menggeram marah.

Dia Iblis END.

Melihat END yang masih asik mengagumi warna darahnya—darah Acnologia, Acnologia mencoba bangkit kembali. Memaksakan sebelah sayapnya yang telah terkoyak oleh cakar itu untuk kembali terbang. Tak perlu menggunakan terlalu banyak tenaga, karena hanya dengan sekali kepak, tubuh yang dikatakan lebih keras dari logam atau benda apapun di dunia itu kembali melayang di udara, di atas langit hitam yang hanya disinari bulan redup.

"Aku tidak akan main-main lagi! Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membinasakanmu dan penyihir-penyihir tak berguna itu!"

"STORM DRAGON'S—" Acnologia mengumpulkan kekuatannya di depan rahang. Natsu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berada.

"FORMATION ENVELOPMENT!"

Tiga pusaran badai kuat keluar dari rahang Acnologia dan mengarah kepada Natsu. Natsu yang masih tak bergeming akhirnya terkena serangan dasyat itu.

BRUSSSHHH!

"Kyahhh!"

Lucy menjerit ketika merasakan dampak dari serangan Acnologia. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya juga turut merasakan efek itu dan berusaha bertahan agar tidak terpental.

Zeref dan Mavis maju. Keduanya menggabungkan kekuatan sihir mereka, lalu dalam sekejap, terciptalah dinding gabungan cahaya dan kegelapan yang mengelilingi para penyihir. Dampak dari serangan Acnologia tertahan oleh dinding transparan itu.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Mavis. Semuanya mengangguk walaupun posisi mereka semua telah berpindah.

"Master pertama dan Zeref bisa menggunakan sihir?" tanya Wendy.

"Ya. Kami bisa menggunakan sihir kami, tapi kekuatan kami hanya terbatas. Jika kami terlalu banyak menggunakannya, kami akan segera menghilang."

"Karena itu, kami akan berusaha bertahan sampai Natsu berhasil mengalahkan Acnologia, lalu—" Zeref menatap Gray, ada kepedihan dalam tatapannya, "Gray akan menghentikan Natsu."

"Tidak… ku mohon jangan… pasti masih ada cara…" Happy memohon. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada sahabatnya. Tapi Gray sama sekali tak mau menatapnya. Dia justru berjalan mendekati Zeref dengan panah es yang telah siap di tangannya.

"Tolong… jangan bicara lagi. Aku tak ingin tekadku goyah…" kata Gray, lirih. Dan Lucy menyadarinya… menyadari nada bicara itu, perkataannya dan tindakannya…

Gray sungguh tak menginginkannya… membunuh sahabatnya…

Sungguhkah tak ada jalan lain?

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan, pusaran badai masih dengan kuat menggempur permukaan tanah. Menghancurkan dataran dan menerbangkannya ke segala arah. Acnologia menghentikan serangannya ketika dirasa serangannya ini cukup. Asap dan debu menutupi penglihatannya.

DEG!

Acnologia membulatkan matanya. Auranya… tekanan kekuatannya masih ada… bahkan terasa semakin kuat.

"T-tidak mungkin…"

Acnologia tercekat ketika melihat pemuda bersurai pink yang telah di serangnya masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Tempatnya berpijak juga tetap utuh, tak seperti keadaan sekelilingnya yang telah membentuk kawah akibat serangan Acnologia. Dan yang membuat Acnologia sungguh tak percaya adalah bahwa sosok itu sama sekali tak terluka. Tak tergores.

Dia menahan serangan Acnologia barusan hanya dengan satu tangannya.

Tangannya yang terangkat menutupi wajahnya, dan ketika pemuda itu menurunkannya, sekujur tubuh Acnologia terasa bagai tersengat listrik.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang dan menatapnya bagaikan seekor pemangsa ganas.

Dan tiba-tiba dia berada di hadapan Acnologia.

"AP—"

Sebelum Natsu END sempat menyayat wajahnya kembali, Acnologia telah mundur untuk menghindarinya sehingga Natsu hanya menyayat angin.

Natsu melesat kembali, mencoba menyayat Acnologia. Acnologia menggunakan tangan Naganya untuk mementalkan Natsu. Natsu yang terkena serangan itu terpental ke bawah.

"Iblis sialan!"

Acnologia tak ingin lagi membuang-buang waktu sehingga dia segera melesat cepat ke tempat terjatuhnya Natsu. Dengan kepalanya, dia mencoba menghantam pemuda itu.

BUAMMM!

DRRRRRRTTTTT! ZRATTTT!

Natsu menahan kepala Acnologia dengan kedua tangannya lalu terdorong mundur bagaikan meluncur di atas permukaan es. Hingga akhirnya gerakannya tertahan ketika menabrak sebuah gunung.

DUAMM!

"Natsu!" Lucy hanya bisa memanggil namanya dengan cemas. Dirinya tak dapat berbuat apapun di balik pelindung Mavis dan Zeref. Namun gadis itu tercekat ketika melihat bahwa selanjutnya tubuh Naga Acnologia terlempar mundur.

" _ **Bunuh**_ …"

Natsu yang baru saja membalas Acnologia kembali melesat menyerang Naga itu. Acnologia terbang menghindar sembari mengarahkan setiap serangan dengan bermacam elemen kepada Natsu. Natsu sama sekali tak menghindari serangan-serangan itu sehingga secara perlahan tubuhnya tersayat oleh setiap serangan Acnologia. Darah mulai mengalir dari setiap luka yang didapatnya.

Tapi dia mengabaikan semua itu, seakan tubuhnya sama sekali tak merasakan sakit. Kepalan tangannya terangkat, berniat meninju Acnologia, dan Acnologia juga mengepalkan tangannya.

DUAMMM!

Acnologia dan Natsu dapat saling menahan kepalan tangan. Keduanya mengalirkan sihir mereka, lalu benturan sihir itu meledak sehingga keduanya kembali terpisah. Tak mau membuang waktu keduanya kembali terlibat adu kekuatan. Acnologia sadar, bahwa Iblis di hadapannya ini tak bisa di lukai dengan mudah, sehingga dia menggabungkan kekuatan sihir dan fisiknya untuk bisa memberikan dampak pada Natsu. Tapi Natsu tentu tak peduli dengan dia dilukai, dia membalasnya dengan melukai empat atau lima kali.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Acnologia terdesak.

"Jadi ini sosokmu yang sebenarnya? END, Iblis terkutuk. Kau benar-benar bukan seorang manusia lagi." Kata Acnologia di tengah pertarungan mereka. Dia menggunakan cakarnya untuk menyayat Natsu, dan Natsu terkena. Tubuh pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Natsu langsung membalasnya dengan menyayat tangan Acnologia.

"Kau sama saja denganku. Terkutuk dan tak pantas dicintai manusia."

DEG!

Entah kenapa serangan Natsu tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Manik merah pemuda itu membulat, seakan mengingat sesuatu. Namun dia tak diberikan waktu untuk diam karena dengan ekornya, Acnologia menerbangkan Natsu hingga kembali terjerembab ke permukaan tanah.

"…cinta…"

Natsu terbangun kembali. Kali ini dengan luka yang terlihat lebih fatal dari sebelumnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya.

Raut wajahnya.

Raut yang semula hanya dipenuhi kesenangan itu tiba-tiba berubah penuh bermacam emosi. Marah, sedih, tekad… Dan Natsu teringat sesuatu…

"…Lucy… menangis…"

BWUSSHHH!

Sihir hitam pekat mengerikan tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Natsu. Acnologia lantas terbang semakin menjauh dengan penuh terkejut. Sementara itu, Zeref yang melihat pusaran kegelapan itu membulatkan matanya.

"I-ini—"

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan Salamander?" tanya Gajeel. Zeref menoleh dengan wajah cemas.

"Tahap terakhir pelepasan kutukan."

Lucy berjalan tertatih menuju ke sisi terdekat dari pelindung. Karamelnya yang telah basah oleh air mata membola ketika melihat… orang itu sungguh telah berubah…

"N-Natsu…"

"Sihir mengerikan apa ini?!"

Acnologia menatap takut kearah Natsu yang diselimuti pusaran kegelapan. Pusaran itu berubah semakin besar, membesar hingga bagaikan pilar kegelapan yang membumbung tinggi hingga menembus langit. Natsu berada di dalam pilar itu, menatap kedua tangannya…

"Aku…akan…tolong… Lucy…"

"…Acnologia… Bunuh!"

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba sayap yang menempel di punggung Natsu bertambah besar, lalu mengambang di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya. Sayap itu berubah menjadi hitam pekat, yang kini hanya berbentuk seperti kerangka sayap, tanpa bulu, daging atau kulit. Kedua tangan Natsu berubah menghitam hingga ke lengannya, begitu pula dengan kakinya. Sulur-sulur kehitaman semakin menyebar di wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam mata. Kini retina putih Natsu turut berubah menjadi hitam, dengan onix merah yang memicing pipih seperti reptil.

Acnologia terperangah.

Natsu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Acnologia dengan seluruh kemarahan dan emosi yang semula terpendam di dasar hatinya. Mata itu menatap nyalang, lalu dia menggeram.

"KU BUNUH KAU!"

ZRASHH!

"ARGHH!"

Acnologia memekik kesakitan. Zeref, Mavis, Gray, Lucy dan penyihir-penyihir di sekitar mereka menatap hal itu dengan penuh rasa tak percaya.

Natsu baru saja memotong kaki kanan Acnologia dengan cakarnya.

SRATT!

Natsu kembali melayangkan cakarnya yang ternyata dapat memanjang. Tak ingin mendapat luka lagi, Acnologia coba menahannya dengan cakar miliknya, namun tanpa di duga cakar Acnologia patah dan…

SRAKK!

Acnologia terbang mundur sebelum cakar itu memenggal lehernya.

Natsu terbang di tempatnya dengan aura hitam yang terus menerus keluar. Sementara Acnologia bernafas terengah-engah. Sekujur tububuhnya telah basah oleh darah, penuh luka, dan yang lebih gawat, dia kehilangan sebelah kakinya. Acnologia meraung marah.

"Sialan! Brengsek kau Iblis! kau harus mati! Kau harus mati sekarang juga!"

SWOOSSSHHH!

"A-apa ini?!"

Seluruh permukaan bumi bergetar. Angin berembus begitu kuat lalu terkumpul di satu titik. Di depan rahang Acnologia. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Acnologia bermaksud melepaskan serangan super kuat dengan memanfaatkan seluruh energy dari alam di sekitarnya juga seluruh kekuatan sihirnya. Masa bodoh dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Dia harus membunuh Iblis itu! Harus!

Jika tidak… dia takkan bisa bertemu _dengannya_ …

"Gray! Buat pelindung berlapis dengan sihir es mu! Wendy kuatkan sihir Gray! Yang masih memiliki kekuatan, tolong lindungi yang terluka! Aku akan memperkecil pelindung dan menguatkannya dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Acnologia akan melepaskan serangan terkuatnya, jadi bersiaplah! Zeref ku mohon…" kata Mavis.

Zeref mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Mavis. Tubuh Mavis perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi serpian cahaya, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan bersama degan itu, ukuran pelindung menjadi kecil, namun kini pelindung itu menjadi tampak lebih pekat, bagaikan dilapisi beberapa kali.

Natsu tampaknya sama sekali tak gentar dengan apa yang di lakukan Acnologia. ia menyatukan kedua tangannya, lalu mengumpulkan api-api kegelapan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Acnologia semakin menambah kekuatannya, sehinga bola energy di depan rahangnya terus membesar, membesar dan membesar, lalu dia berteriak.

"MATILAH KAU END!"

"BUNUH !"

Dan kedua kekuatan itu melesat, saling berbenturan…

DHUARRRR!

"Uhuk uhuk!"

"Teman-teman… semua… kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik!"

"Hanya batuk-batuk dan sedikit pegal!"

"Ku pikir kita semua selamat."

Lucy mendesah lega ketika melihat teman-temannya tampak baik-baik saja di sekitarnya. Mereka memang sudah terluka sejak awal, tapi Luka mereka tak bertambah. Gadis ini kemudian tersadar, dia segera menoleh ke sekeliling, meneliti keadaan sekitar.

"Gi-gila! Se-semua daratannya…"

Lucy membulatkan karamelnya. Semuanya… daratan di sekitar mereka hancur, membantuk kawah bagaikan sebuah danau, dan Lucy tak tahu sejauh mana cekungan ini karena setiap mata memandang dia hanya menemukan bahwa dirinya berada di dalam cekungan. Tanah tak berbentuk lagi seperti seharusnya.

Hancur…

Akan tetapi, pemandangan ini tak lebih mengejutkan dari pada pemandangan yang berada sekitar 100 meter di depannya.

"D-dia… kalah…?"

Acnologia kalah?!

Ya. Di depannya, Lucy melihat dengan jelas, tubuh Acnologia yang telah berubah menjadi manusia kembali tergeletak di atas tanah dengan beralaskan darahnya. Kedua kakinya telah menghilang, sementara sebelah tangannya yang masih tersisa tampaknya retak. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka sayat.

Dan dia tak bergerak lagi. Sama sekali tak bergerak. Bahkan ketika dada bidangnya yang terekspos diinjak oleh kaki ramping berwarna hitam yang turut mengeluarkan darah.

Natsu, dalam sosok mengerikan END menginjak tubuh Acnologia.

Dia berhasil mengalahkannya.

Mereka semua seharusnya senang. Ya, seharusnya mereka merasa lega karena Acnologia, Sang Biang Kehancuran telah berhasil dikalahkan. Tapi… mereka semua malah terenyak. Takut.

Mereka justru takut. Takut…akan sosok teman mereka sendiri yang telah mengalahkan Sang Raja Naga…

Lucy tak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok itu… Natsu… atau END…

"Kita harus menyingkir. Ini berbahaya." Kata Zeref, entah kenapa dia mengatakannya dengan nada setengah berbisik, tapi itu cukup untuk di dengar semuanya. Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya,

"T-tapi kenapa—"

" _ **Bunuh**_ …"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Natsu. Natsu yang tengah menginjak tubuh Acnologia tampaknya masih tak puas membunuhnya. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini, tapi dia justru mengangkat kakinya, lalu menghentakkannya ke bawah dengan seluruh kekuatannya, sampai tubuh Acnologia terbenam dalam tanah.

"Natsu!"

"O-oy! D-Dia pasti sudah gila?!"

Lucy yang melihatnya menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Itu bukan Natsu… Natsu… Natsu tidak mungkin berlaku sekeji itu…

"Natsu! Hentikan!" teriak Lucy. Dia tak tahan melihat Natsu masih menyiksa Acnologia yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, walaupun Acnologia telah berlaku keji. Tapi telinga Natsu seakan tuli. Dia tetap melanjutkan aksinya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Lucy sama sekali…

Dan Lucy begitu syok.

"Salamander! Dia sudah mati! Hey! Berhenti Salamander!"

Sungguh mereka semua tak tahan melihat perilaku Natsu, hingga akhirnya Zeref memanggilnya.

"Natsu."

TEP

Gerekan Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti. Kepala pemuda itu menoleh, dan menatap sosok Zeref dengan mata berkilat nyalang. Teman-teman Natsu merasa takut dengan tatapannya itu. Tapi tampaknya Zeref sama sekali tak merasa takut. Wajahnya tetap datar.

Tiba-tiba kilat kemarahan tampak di matanya yang semerah darah itu…

" _ **Bunuh**_ …"

Natsu menyingkir dari tubuh Acnologia dan berjalan mendekati Zeref. Pusaran kegelapan muncul kembali di tubuhnya. Semuanya, kecuali Zeref panik.

"D-dia mendekat kemari!"

"Kalian semua, cepat pergi!" perintah Gray pada teman-temannya.

"T-tapi—"

"Benar yang dikatakan Gray, kalian lebih baik pergi. Karena Mavis telah menghilang, aku dan Gray sendiri yang akan menjalankan rencananya."

"A-apa?! Jadi kalian berdua tetap akan melakukannya?!" tanya Erza.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya, Gray! Dia teman kita! Dia rekanmu! Jika kau tetap melakukannya dan memanahnya dengan sihir Devil Slayer milikmu, kau sama saja telah membunuh hatimu!" kata Carla.

"Lalu memangnya kita bisa apa?!"

Teriakan Gray mengheningkan suasana. Pemuda itu menatap teman-temannay, dengan air mata yang menetes menuruni pipinya.

"Aku juga tidak mau! Tapi ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya! Jika dia sampai kembali menyakiti kita, teman-temannya karena berubah menjadi END, dia pasti akan sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri! Aku tak ingin membunuh hatinya! Dan, Lucy…" Gray menatap gadis berambut pirang yang masih terduduk itu, "Dia sangat mencintaimu. Sangat. Karena itu, dia tak ingin kau melihatnya dalam keadaan itu, dan jika itu terjadi, dia memintaku untuk mengakhirinya. Agar kau… tidak sedih dan takut lagi…"

Dan Lucy merasa dadanya sesak.

"Jika kita bisa membuatnya tenang dan mendengarkan kita, mungkin kita mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengembalikannya. Tapi dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini, itu mustahil. Dia benar-benar telah menjadi Iblis. Jadi ini satu-satunya cara."

Natsu telah berada semakin dekat, dan Gray tak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni teman-temannya.

Ini demi kebaikan semuanya…

Mungkin tidak juga. Tapi ini adalah tugasnya. Sebagai sahabat…

Natsu mulai bergerak, dan tiba-tiba melesat cepat ke arah Zeref. Zeref menggunakan sihirnya untuk mementalkan Natsu karena akan berbahaya jika dia berada dekat dengan Natsu END. Gray telah bersiap dengan mode Devil Slayer dan menyiapkan panah es nya. Pemuda itu membidik, tepat kearah Natsu.

"Gray! Tunggu! Kumohon!" pekik Happy.

 _Grttt…_ Gray bersiap melesatkan panahnya, namun tanpa di duga, Natsu sudah melesat kembali sehingga Gray kehilangan target sasarannya. Zeref mencoba menahan gerakannya dengan sulur-sulur kegelapannya, namun Natsu berhasil menghindari itu semua.

"Zeref, bisakah kau membuatnya diam selama beberapa detik? Aku tidak bisa mengarahkan panahku!"

"Bicaramu seakan itu mudah. Dia terlalu cepat, dan kekuatannya berada di atasku. Tapi akan ku coba."

Zeref menggerakkan tangannya dan sulur-sulur kegelapan muncul dari dalam tanah. Sulur itu berhasil menahan pergelangan kaki Natsu lalu menghantamkannya ke tanah. Lalu dengan sulur-sulur yang lain dia berusaha melilit tubuh Natsu agar tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Dan kini, tampaklah tubuh Natsu yang tertahan oleh lilitan sulur-sulur kegelapan. Natsu meronta-ronta berusaha memutus sulur-sulur itu.

"Sekarang!"

Gray menarik panahnya, lebih kuat dan membidik lebih akurat—

"Maafkan aku… Natsu…"

Dan melepas—

"Lucy!"

Gerakan Gray terhenti dan dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melesatkan panah karena tiba-tiba saja, Horologium—Salah satu Seirei Lucy berlari mendekati Natsu. Dan tentu saja, Sang majikan berada di dalamnya. Horologium kemudian bicara,

" _Maafkan aku Gray, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membunuhnya_ , begitu katanya."

Semuanya amat terkejut mendengarnya. Zeref juga. Penyihir hitam ini panik ketika melihat Natsu berhasil melepaskan satu per satu sulur-sulur yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Heartfilia! Menjauhlah! Ini berbahaya!"

Namun Lucy tak mendengarkannya, karena seluruh perhatiannya telah teralihkan pada hal lain. Pada sosok yang kini telah berada di depannya. Horologium menghilang, dan kini Lucy telah berdiri di hadapan Natsu END dengan sedikit terhuyung.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu…" panggil Lucy lirih. Pemuda yang dipanggil tak merespon seperti biasa, seperti seharusnya. Dia justru meronta lebih kuat, ingin segera lepas dari sulur-sulur Zeref dan membunuh siapapun di hadapannya. Tubuhnya telah diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh kegelapan. Dia meraung layaknya hewan. Dan yang membuat dada Lucy sesak adalah… karena Natsu tak mengenalinya…

Natsu tak _melihatnya_ …

Dia menatap Lucy dengan garang, seperti hewan buas yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Dan onix itu… onix yang selalu memberikan perasaan nyaman dan meneduhkan itu tak memiliki warna si pemuda.

Tak ada dia di mata itu.

Tapi, di dalam hati Lucy yakin… pemuda itu di sana. Menunggunya… menunggunya datang seperti dulu…

Karena itulah, akhirnya gadis ini menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bergerak tepat ketika semua sulur Zeref berhasil dihancurkannya.

Lalu mencium sosok itu.

Semuanya begitu terkejut melihat tindakan yang diambil Lucy, namun mereka tak dapat berkata apapun…

Karena kini yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berharap. Berharap kepada gadis itu… yang mungkin akan bisa menyadarkan Natsu Dragneel.

Dan gerakan Natsu Dragneel juga terhenti saat itu juga.

Lucy melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya, lalu berjinjit untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Mengabaikan luka di pergelangan kakinya yang berkedut menyakitkan, dia melumat bibir kering itu dengan bibirnya yang lembab. Menyalurkan setiap perasaannya lewat tindakannya ini. Jemarinya menyusup di helaian sakura si pemuda yang kusam, menariknya dalam pagutan sepihak yang mendebarkan dada.

Dan dengan berani, lidah Lucy masuk…

Saat itu mata Natsu membola sempurna.

' _Karena aku menangis dan memohon pertolongan, Natsu jadi begini… ini semua… karena aku…"_

Lucy melakukan French kiss, beberapa kali dan setiap pagutan dan hisapan yang ia buat, kekuatan kegelapan yang berada di sekitar Natsu semakin lama semakin meredup. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Natsu melenguh. Melenguh seakan menikmati pagutan sepihak ini.

Sebelum akhirnya Lucy memutuskan tautan bibir mereka.

Dia terengah, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat menatap Natsu. Saat itu, ada setitik rasa menyesakkan di dada Natsu END ketika melihat gadis pirang di hadapannya ini berderai air mata…

"Cukup Natsu… sudah cukup. Semuanya telah usai…"

Tangan Lucy bergerak, membelai wajah bersisik itu dengan lembut, seakan menyalurkan setiap perasaannya pada sentuhan itu. Dia berjinjit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Natsu.

"Terima kasih… sudah menolongku, Natsu…"

DEG!

Sesuatu menyentakkan pemuda itu. Saat Lucy menarik wajahnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Senyum terlembut dan termanis yang pernah Natsu Dragneel lihat…

"… _lu…luce…"_

"…berakhir…!"

"LUCY!"

Lucy tak mengetahuinya, dan tak menyadari bahwa bahaya datang. Namun, tiba-tiba Natsu mendorongnya. Mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk di tanah sebelum sedetik kemudian, ia mendengar bunyi tusukan.

 _Zlebb!_

"Ohokhh!"

Darah terciprat ke wajah putih Lucy. Caramel Lucy membulat sempurna.

Di depannya, ia melihat Acnologia menusuk dada Natsu dari belakang.

Semua mata membola, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Dan Acnologia. yang sebelah wajahnya telah hancur bertanya.

"Kenapa…? Kau…"

"… _kau pikir… aku akan membiarkanmu… melukai Lucy… lagi_?"

DEG!

Acnologia berniat menarik tangannya yang menusuk menembus dada Natsu, tapi Natsu memegangi tangannya. Acnologia menggeram marah.

"Aku belum ingin mati!"

"Kalau begitu… kita mati bersama!"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang tak pernah di sangka siapapun. Karena Natsu tebang menggunakan sayap Iblisnya bersama Acnologia… dan meledakkan dirinya di langit bersama Sang Raja Naga.

" _Sayonara… Lucy…"_

"NATSU!"

 _Apakah yang ku lakukan ini benar?_

 _Tapi dia tetap menangis. Dia menangis karena apa yang ku lakukan…_

 _Dia memanggil namaku._

 _Tapi ketika mengingat senyum dan tatapan lembutnya itu…_

 _Aku bahkan tak menyesal telah hancur dengan cintamu yang memenuhi relung dadaku._

 _Sayonara… Lucy…_

.

.

Kalut. Lucy benar-benar kalut.

Di gendongan seorang Gray Fullbuster ia tak berhenti menangis, mengejakan nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu telah berada di dekapannya… menyebut namanya…

Namun tiba-tiba melepaskannya… untuk melakukan hal gila demi menyelamatkannya.

"Dia di sana!"

Jellal menunjuk ke satu tempat, di mana seseorang tergeletak tak bergerak. Dan dada Lucy bergemuruh menyesakkan. Lucy melompat turun dari punggung Gray, dan dengan sedikit merangkak, dia telah sampai di depan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Natsu…"

Natsu telah kembali ke keadaannya semula. Tak ada sayap, cakar, tanduk dan sulur-sulur kehitaman. Namun sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan lebam. Pakaiannya terkoyak dan yang membuat Lucy menjerit pilu…

Dada pemuda itu berlubang.

"Natsu! Hey Sadarlah!" Gray ikut menunduk di dekat Natsu yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Natsu…" Happy sudah tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Natsu… Natsu! Ku mohon… jawab aku!" panggil Lucy. Dia menepuk pelan pipi pemuda itu dan terus memanggil namanya. Wendy dan Porlyusica mencoba mengobati luka di dada Natsu, sementara yang lainnya menatap si pemuda dengan nanar. Selama beberapa saat Wendy dan Porlyusica mengobatinya, lalu keduanya behenti.

"Di mana Zeref?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Dia tiba-tiba hilang. Sepertinya karena sihirnya telah habis." Jawab Gray. Porlyusica terenyak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Gray merasakan ada yang aneh.

"Serangan Acnologia tidak mengenai jantungnya, tapi… dia telah kehilangan daya hidupnya. Jika Zeref di sini mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, dia tidak ada. Dan kami tak bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah hilang…"

Semuanya tercekat. Wendy menangis di pelukan Prolyusica dan caramel Lucy membola.

"Tidak mungkin… Natsu…"

Dan Lucy meraung. Menangis pilu di tengah-tengah lingkaran teman-temannya. Yang lain turut menagis, merasakan kehilangan sosok teman dan sahabat. Namun, tentu saja Lucy yang paling merasakan kehilangan. Mereka tak mendekat, memberikan privasi kepada Lucy untuk berbicara pada… mayat Natsu.

"Kau bilang agar aku harus selalu ada di sisimu agar kau bisa melindungiku… itu bukan kebohongan bukan?"

Lucy masih terisak, menatap sosok yang terbujur di hadapannya dengan berderai air mata. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit, menyesakkan dan seakan dia merasa gila. Lucy ingin berteriak sejadi-jadinya dengan rasa sakit di dadanya ini.

Inikah yang dia rasakan ketika Lucy pergi?

Sakit… sakit sekali… Lucy tidak menyukainya…

Namun ta kada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, selain memanggil namanya. Menyeru dengan segala sesak di hati dan memeluk tubuhnya. Lucy bergerak, menempelkan dahi nya di dahi Lucy. Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu… memohon dengan lirih…

" _Natsu…hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku_ …"

Air mata Lucy jatuh ke pipi Natsu, dan entah bagaimana, air mata itu bergerak. Mengalir mendekati bibir Natsu… lalu jatuh ke dalam mulutnya…

"Ku mohon _… aku mencintaimu..."_

Mata yang semula tertutup itu terbuka. Yang dilihatnya dari onix itu adalah wajah dari gadis yang sangat di sayanginya, menangis berderai air mata. Tangan pemuda itu terasa kebas, tak jauh berbeda dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang menjerit kesakitan.

Tapi dia memaksakannya… memaksa tangannya untuk mengusap helaian lembut surai emas milik gadis itu.

"…aku sudah tahu…"

DEG!

Lucy merasa seakan dunianya berhenti bergerak. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan dia melihat… dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tahu… kalau kau mencintaiku juga… Lucy…"

"Natsu!"

Bagaikan sebuah mukjizat, melihat Natsu yang hidup kembali begitu melegakan hati semua orang, terutama Lucy. Gadis itu menangis seenggukan di dada Natsu, mengabaikan darah yang pastinya akan menempel di wajahnya. Dia terlalu senang… terlalu bahagia…

 _Tuhan.. terima kasih… terima kasih telah mengembalikannya untukku…_

Setelah merasa tenang, Lucy kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia membantu Natsu mendudukkan tubuhnya, di bantu oleh Gray pula. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk yang di balas dengan tatapan meneduhkan hingga jantung Lucy berdebar-debar. Tangan Natsu bergerak, membersihkan bekas darah—darahnya dan air mata di pipi gembul Lucy yang begitu halus.

"Aku nggak akan mati dengan mudah… jangan menangis…"

Lucy menyentuh tangan besar di pipinya dengan begitu tenang. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan hangat itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ku kira kau akan mati, Natsu!" kata Gray. Natsu dengan raut menahan sakit mencoba menyeringai kepadanya,

"Tubuhku ini berbeda denganmu yang lembek itu, Ice boxer."

"Dasar kepala pink! Kau membuat kami semua cemas tahu!" Erza tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya, dan Lucy langsung panik karena Natsu seakan hampir pingsan. Natsu mencoba bangun di bantu Lucy, lalu entah kenapa kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dank e kiri.

"Di mana Acnologia?"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar yang ditanyakan Natsu.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya, Natsu?"

Natsu menghiraukannya dan berjalan ke depan. Teman-teman Natsu memberikan Natsu jalan bersama Lucy. Dan pemuda itu menemukan yang dia cari.

Tak jauh darinya, Acnologia dengan penuh luka parah tergeletak di atas darahnya. Kedua kakinya dan sebelah tangannya tak berada di tempatnya. Dengan tertatih Natsu mendekatinya. Menatap sosok mengenaskan itu dengan penuh iba, lalu tiba-tiba berkata,

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, bahwa semua orang—tidak, tapi semua makhluk berhak mendapatkan cinta…"

Lucy dan yang lainnya tidak tahu kenapa Natsu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu, tapi yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa Acnologia membuka sebelah matanya setelah mendengarnya. Mereka semua—kecuali Natsu dan Lucy melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

"… _jangan… berusaha menghiburku_ …" kata Acnologia lemah. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Natsu, pemuda itu tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menatap langit indah di malam itu—sama seperti yang dilihat Acnologia.

"Aku tahu, ada seseorang yang mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintainya."

Perkataan itu membuat suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan Acnologia tampak cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"… _Jadi kau ingin bilang, jika kau seorang cenayang…"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, jika kau ingin menghancurkan kami dan menculik Lucy dengan alasan ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan menghancurkan semuanya, untuk apa dulu aku membunuh ribuan naga?"

Acnologia diam.

"Aku sama sepertimu. Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan orang yang ku cintai, bahkan jika aku mengotori tanganku sendiri." Kata Natsu. Waktu itu Lucy merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Jadi apa aku salah?"

Natsu menatap Acnologia kembali, dan dia melihat kilatan emosi di mata pria berkulit tan itu.

Rasa rindu yang tak terukur… menyesakkan…

Dan tampaknya, Lucy juga yang lainnya turut merasakannya…

"…Ratusan tahun lalu… aku bertemu dengannya…"

Acnologia mulai bercerita yang membuat semuanya tambah bingung. Tapi Natsu tampaknya tak peduli dan tetap mendengarkan.

"Dia adalah wanita yang hebat. Dia tangguh dan sangat kuat, tapi juga lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku dapat berubah menjadi Naga, ada yang tak takut kepadaku."

Acnologia memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembali sosok jelita ratusan tahun lalu yang masih tetap terekam jelas di dalam pikirannya.

"Padahal aku hendak membunuhnya, aku melukainya. Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang dia berikan padaku waktu itu?"

"Senyum Senyum terindah yang pernah ku lihat. Begitu tulus dan penuh perasaan. Dan aku sadar, bahwa aku menyukai senyumannya."

"Sejak saat itu, aku sering menemuinya. Dia wanita yang sangat anggun dan begitu cantik. Dia berbakat dalam semua hal, dan dia selalu penuh kasih sayang. Dia menyukai anak kecil, tapi rasa sukanya padaku… lebih besar…"

Acnologia terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bicara kembali, "Kami… saling jatuh cinta…"

Tak ada yang tak terkejut mendengar cerita Acnologia. Tentu saja! Siapa yang menyangka jika seorang Acnologia yang begitu kejam itu ternyata memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai?!

"Lalu… apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya?" kali ini justru Lucy yang bertanya. Dia telah duduk di sebelah Natsu sembari menatap Acnologia dengan sendu. Dan ingatan Acnologia akan wanita itu… menjadi semakin jelas…

"Dia… di bunuh oleh para Naga."

Lucy menutup mulutnya. Semuanya terenyak.

"Dia di bunuh karena waktu itu, para Naga mengetahui rencananya untuk mengirim 5 orang bocah didikannya ke masa depan untuk menjadi seorang Dragon Slayer. Mereka membunuhnya… tepat di depanku… karena aku terlambat menyelamatkannya." mata Acnologia berkilat marah, "Karena itu, aku kemudian membunuh semua Naga pada Zaman itu sebagai bentuk pelampiasanku karena mereka telah membunuh orang yang ku cintai…"

Entah kenapa, Lucy seakan mengingat sesuatu yang penting dari cerita Acologia itu. Seakan, dia tahu sesuatu…

Wanita yang mengirim 5 Dragon Slayer ke masa depan? Yang artinya orang yang telah mengirim Natsu juga. Tunggu dulu! Bukankah orang yang telah mengirimnya—

"Dia, wanita itu, Anna Heartfilia."

Tak ada yang tidak terkejut dengan perkataan Acnologia. Jadi… orang yang dicintai Acnologia dan yang telah membuatnya seperti itu—

"Nenek moyangku?" tanya Lucy memastikan. Acnologia terkikik tertahan melihat wajah terkejut Lucy.

"Ya. Anna. Karena itu waktu pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku seperti melihat bayangan Anna. Kalian begitu mirip. Semuanya… tapi juga berbeda. Dan kau…" Acnologia menatap Natsu, "Bukanlah untukku…"

"Jadi alasanmu ingin kembali ke masa lalu karena ingin mengubah takdir?" tanya Natsu. Dari nada bicaranya, dia tampaknya tak suka.

"Bukankah orang yang sedang kasmaran selalu melakukan apapun?" Acnologia bertanya balik.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, kau salah Acnologia."

Acnologia menatap Lucy.

"Jika kau kembali ke masa lalu, maka masa depan yang ada saat ini tidak akan ada. Bisa saja masa depan malah akan semakin buruk karena para Naga itu terus berjaya. Dan itu karena kau tidak membunuh mereka."

"Itu benar. Jika bukan karena Anna-san, dunia sekarang mungkin takkan sedamai ini. jika bukan karena kau membunuh para Naga, mungkin manusia sudah tak ada hingga saat ini. dan… jika bukan karena kalian berdua… aku tak akan pernah bertemu Lucy.."

Acnologia menatap Lucy dan Natsu bergantian. Dan keduanya membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut yang begitu meneduhkan. Bahkan teman-teman keduanya menatapnya seakan tak memiliki dendam padanya sediktpun, padahal Acnologia hampir membunuh mereka.

Entah kenapa perasaan hampa di dada Acnologia seakan terisi kembali…

Tiba-tiba tubuh Acnologia menghilang perlahan. Natsu dan Lucy terkejut melihatnya.

"Cih… Cuma sampai sini?"

Acnologia menatap Natsu, "Natsu Dragneel… apakah dengan segala dosaku ini, aku masih tetap dapat bertemu Anna di sana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Dia selalu menunggumu." Kata Natsu. Acnologia beralih pada Lucy. Entah kenapa gadis itu menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Gadis… apa kau takut padaku?"

Lucy terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bibir itu berucap dengan senyum tulus yang meeduhkan hati sang Raja Naga.

"Aku tidak takut…"

Tangan Acnologia terangkat, mencoba menyentuh pipi Lucy, namun sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuhnya, dia telah menghilang menjadi butiran debu yang diterbangkan angin malam….

"Sampai jumpa… cucuku…"

 _Apa itu?_

 _Jika dada kalian ku belah, apa aku dapat melihat isinya?_

 _Jika tengkorak kalian ku pecah, apa aku dapat melihat isinya?_

 _Kalian mengucapkannya dengan begitu mudah…_

 _Begitukah?_

 _Jadi begitu…_

 _Yang coba kalian berikan kepadaku…_

 _Hati?_

.

.

Lucy menatap butiran debu itu dan segala perasaan yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Ucapan terakhirnya tadi… Lucy dapat mendengarnya…

Dan entah kenapa, Lucy merasa begitu iri dengan Nenek Moyangnya.

Bahkan walaupun dia telah mati, walaupun waktu telah berlalu ratusan tahun, tapi cinta mereka tetap sama.

Hati mereka tak berubah.

Apakah itu yang disebut bahwa cinta itu abadi?

Lucy berdoa… ia berdoa untuk kedua orang itu… mendoakan mereka agar dapat bersatu kembali… di kehidupan selajutnya…

Dan tentu saja berdoa agar Ia dan pemuda itu dapat bersatu… tanpa terpisah.

"Aku tidak suka dengan ceritanya."

Lucy menoleh kepada Natsu yang masih duduk di tempatnya, pemuda itu masih tetap menatap langit malam.

"Karena ceritanya sama sepertiku. Dia… tak dapat melindungi orang yang ia sayangi."

Natsu menoleh kearahnya, dan memberikan senyuman yang muncul bersama sunset indah hari itu,

"Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk mencintai orang yang ku cintai."

Dan Lucy menghambur ke pelukannya di iringi suitan jahil dari teman-teman keluarganya dan background langit oranye yang indah…

" _Aku juga tak menyukai ceritanya karena berakhir dengan begitu cepat…"_

"Semuanya telah berakhir… walau dibayar dengan darah dan nyawa… tapi akhirnya kita dapat melihat matahari bersama… lagi.."

"Tentu saja." Natsu menumpukan dagunya di kepala pirang itu, memeluknya lebih erat.

"Akan selalu begitu…"

 _ **THE END…**_

Huhuhu…. Akhirnya fanfic ini tamat juga? Gimana readers? Akhirnya jelek ya? Apa algi setelah ceritanya ngegantung lama. Sheilchan bener-bener minta maaf kalau nggak berakhir memuaskan.

Yah, semua cerita dan alur di fic ini jelas berbeda dengan di anime, dan soal Acnologia yang suka sama Anna, atau soal Lucy cucunya, itu Cuma karangan semata :v jadi mohon jangan di flame.. TT_TT

Eh, lupa ding! Tapi ini belum akhirnya lho.. karena Sheilchan nggak begitu suka akhir yang begini, maka akan ada bagian EPILOGNYA! YEAAAYYY! (digebug sapu)

Kalau mau Epilognya cepet update, maka REVIEW YA! ^_^


End file.
